Going for Broke
by Darrensaurio
Summary: AU. ¿Qué sucede cuando un completo extraño te invita a una cerveza y vuelve tu vida de cabeza? cierto corredor de bolsa está a punto de enterarse qué es lo que realmente significa cortar todas sus pérdidas. NC-17 traducción al español.
1. Chapter 1

**UGHHHGHG sí, les traigo uno de mis trabajos preferidos traducido al español :3 no sé cuánto tiempo habrá entre actualizaciones, pero haré lo posible. La autora de la pieza original es kyrakahn, quién amablemente me permitió tomar su historia y traducirla. **

* * *

No es algo fuera de lo común, para Blaine, parar su día a día por una bebida, pero el mercado de valores parece haber elegido ese día en particular para hacerlo tropezar, patearle unas cuantas veces en las costillas, literamente usar un bate de beisbol y escupir en su traje Armani para asegurarse. Así que es así como, con su temperamento cortado en pedacitos, Blaine Anderson llega hasta el Bar Tablón, el más costoso y quizá más desgraciadamente nombrado establecimiento del vecindario.

Está tan ocupado haciendo listas de cosas que hacer en su trabajo que no escucha a un extraño acercarse hasta que ya está sentado frente a él y carraspeado su garganta. Blaine levanta su cabeza, alarmado, solo para encontrarse con ojos de verde ligero, misteriosos en la luz suave.

"¿Quieres una bebida?" el hombre ignora la perplejidad de Blaine y desliza un vaso por la mesa, dejando un recorrido húmedo en la madera. "Por supuesto, no estaba seguro de lo querías, pero, demonios—una cerveza es una cerveza, ¿Cierto?"

"Hmm... cierto." Blaine toma el vaso, lo levanta a su boca sin realmente tragar y observa a su nueva compañía a través del denso vidrio. Su cabello es desordenado, castaño (por alguna razón, tiene flecos rojizos, también), su piel es ligeramente pálida, usa vaqueros ajustados y un suéter que parece tejido a mano—ciertamente no el cliente común de un bar de sociedad. Tiene un sharpie púrpura detrás de una oreja, y marcas de carboncillo en su cara. Parece joven, contemporaneo a su propia edad, y se mueve cada tantos segundos como si intentara quitarse algo de la espalda. Es jodidamente atractivo, también, y no es como si Blaine pasara _tanto _tiempo dando miradillas a la manera en que su cuello desaparece en la sugerente holgadera de su collar.

"Mis zapatos cuestan veinticinco dólares, por cierto. De oferta. ¿Terminaste?" el hombre sonríe, solo burlándose ligeramente, y Blaine baja el bajo a la mesa en gesto culpable. "No le puse alguna droga o nada si es lo que te preocupa."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué dármelo?" pregunta Blaine. No tiene la obligación de ser amable con un extraño, después de todo.

El hombre se encoje de hombros, y sus manos encierran en su propio vaso alto con líquido ambarino. "Parecía que la necesitabas, y que no planeabas ordenar alguna en un buen tiempo."

Blaine hace una mueca, y toma un pequeño sorbo de la cerveza. Sabe normal, o almenos, no extraordinariamente diferente. "Aún así... ¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué un acto al azar de amabilidad a un completo extraño?" el hombre se encoje de hombros otra vez. "Quizá quise ser una anomalía. Romper el molde."

Blaine emite un sonido y toma otro sorbo. Eso no puede ser. La gente no funciona así. Trata de analizar al hombre una vez más, más detalladamente a través de sus pestañas. Pero le está mirando de vuelta, con el amago de una media sonrisa esparcidos a través de su cara.

"O, quizás..." el desconocido continúa, "Quizá quiero quedar a mano por algo que he hecho. Quizá maté a alguien. Robé a una anciana. Pateé a un cachorro. Y solo estoy tratando de balancear el karma."

"Quizá sólo estás tratando de joder mi cabeza un poco más," Blaine se queja, pero no puede detener su propia sonrisa. ¿Quién es esta persona?

"Está eso." el hombre ríe con libertad antes de levantar su vaso y tomar un largo trago. Lo devuelve a la mesa y presiona sus labios. "En realidad, me he hecho con algo de dinero recientemente, y quería ver si la cerveza cara de alguna forma sabe mejor que la que es basura barata. Y, ¿Sabes qué?" hace un mohín. "No." Hace un gesto despreciativo, aleja la bebida de si mismo y apoya su cabeza en sus codos, estudiando la cara de Blaine en una forma que hace a éste retorcerse. "Dime, ¿Por qué te molestaste en volverte rico si la cerveza sabe a orina de todas maneras?"

"¿Qué?" pregunta, anonadado por las palabras.

"Curiosidad," dice el hombre, aún con sus ojos hacia él. "Siempre he tenido una fascinación con la idea de riqueza, por razones obvias. Simplemente, parece ridícula. Sí, tener una paga estable y buena sería algo que definitivamente quisiera para mi vida, pero si quitamos eso... pareciera que el dinero se metería dentro de mi camino. ¿En qué lo gastas? pierdes el tiempo y energía, por algo que realmente no necesitas, no si vives adecuadamente. ¿Para qué molestarse?"

"Yo..." pausa. ¿Por qué se molestó en volverse rico? toma otro sorbo de cerveza para ganar tiempo, porque a pesar de la opinión del hombre, sigue sabiendo como cerveza normal para Blaine. Pero el momento extra no ayuda. No puede responder. No sabe.

¿Por qué ser rico?

¿Porque sus padres le enseñaron que eso es lo que se supone que debe hacer?

El extraño le da un pequeño, corto suspiro de comprensión cuando Blaine se mantiene en silencio, sus labios haciendo un puchero que Blaine no debería encontrar tan atractivo como lo hace. "Ese es el punto. Nadie al que le pregunto parece tener la respuesta a esa pregunta." Blaine siente una peculiar chispa de celos a la la idea de él haciendo esto con otra gente, otros hombres. Pero el desconocido está justo allí, hablando con Blaine, y continúa. "Sólo, me parece que vertirse en un traje todas las mañanas y pasar tu día sentado en una oficina mirando números en una pantalla sería una forma de obtener un pase a un vaso de veneno, pero quizá sea solo yo." hace trazos en la mesa con un largo dedo. "Pero eso sería lo que estás haciendo ahora, supongo. Bebiendo una menor concentrada forma de veneno."

Blaine levanta una ceja y su boca deja pasar una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca había conocido alguien así, tan directo. No son así, no donde trabaja. Y, más allá de todo, es verdad, ahora que piensa en eso. Trajes todos los días, cubículos, dedos cansados de teclear. Nadie en su trabajo jamás de queja de eso, y su familia le apoya, pero, de repente... todo parece algo aburrido. Monótono. "Simplemente, ¿Quién eres?"

"¿Yo?" la mano del chico pausa. "Soy un tal veinte-y-tantos que le gusta ir a bares y mantener conversaciones con tal gente sobre economía. Nada especial. ¿Quién eres tú?" sorprende a Blaine al poner su cuerpo de lado y subir sus piernas a su pecho, con ojos entrecerrados y curiosidad. "¿Familia rica? apuesto a que sí. ¿Acaso papi quería que te convirtieras en un gran hombre de negocios? lo siento. Es difícil vivir con ese tipo de expectativas."

Su tono de voz revela más que sus palabras. "¿Cuáles fueron tus expectativas?" pregunta, poniendo el vaso en otra parte. La pregunta le permite evadir la verdad en su declaración. _Acaso papi..._

El hombre pone los ojos en blanco y suspira. "Oh. Tú sabes... lo usual." Blaine abre su boca para responder pero no tiene la oportunidad porque éste a empezado a hablar de nuevo y manejado hacer que la conversación se mantuviera lejos de él nuevamente.

"Entonces, ¿Tienes familia?"

"No." responde, quitándose su blazer. "Aún no."

"Me dí cuenta." levanta una ceja cuando Blaine se le queda mirando, señalando a su propia mano izquierda y agitando su dedo. "Sin anillo. Y alguien como tú, eres de los que proponen. Tú le pondrías un anillo primero."

"Quizá soy divorciado." Blaine musita, tratando de atraparlo con la guardia baja, de ser mejor. Es casi atemorizante, ser instigado así.

"Sí, supongo. Ups." no suena como si se disculpara. No le sirve de nada a Blaine tener razón si el hombre no saca discusión.

Usualmente eso es todo lo que la gente hace. Pelea y pelea y pelea hasta estar exhaustos y no pueden funcionar. Pero... admitir que quizá puede estar equivocado, y que no le importe...

"¿Pareja, aunque sea?"

"¿Qué?" finalmente parece volver al presente.

"Pregunté si tenías una persona especial, preferiblemente de la "otra" variedad." explica el hombre, su mano volviendo a el agua sobre la mesa.

"Oh." Blaine pausa, hace una mueca y decide que no hay punto en mentir, realmente. "No."

"Hmm, lástima." el hombre pasa una mano por su cabello cubierto en flecos rojizos. Casi parece pintura, aunque Blaine no puede ver bien con esta iluminación.

"¿Por qué?" le cuestiona, tomando otra bebida. Está medianamente esperando por una respuesta flirteante allí."

Es recibido con un encojimiento de hombros. "Bueno... no tener a alguien. Suena difícil. Trabajar todo el día siendo el sostenedor sin cara de un lápiz en una oficina, y luego ir a tu hogar a una casa vacía. Sería muy solitario, me imagino. Lo siento."

Los extraños no se supone que deben decir cosas así. No se supone que te sientan lástima.

Juega con sus nervios. Lo desbalancea, y no sabe como reaccionar. Y está celoso. Celoso del jóven sentado con sus pies sobre el asiendo con restos de carboncillo en sus mejillas y zapatos de veinticinco dólares. Está celoso porque desearía ser así, fácil y sonriente y libre de preocupaciones.

¿Por qué de repente su vida parece un estúpido desastre comparada con este hombre? todo es realmente monótono, ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad? la epifanía le golpea. Fuerte.

Tiene que recuperar el control. Blaine se queda mirando al chico sentado frente a él, queriendo esperando necesitando probarle que Blaine vale la pena, que es algo más que una máquina moderna desprovista de alma. Necesita hacer a este chico importarle, verlo caer y volverse humano y vulnerable con caricias gentiles y labios y piel y Blaine ni siquiera sabe si este hombre es así, pero Blaine ha estado fuera desde noveno y de repente algo tan trivial como posibilidades no parece importante. Lo necesita. Le necesita.

Pero no puede. Porque ni siquiera conoce el nombre de esta persona, y esos no son pensamientos aceptables hacia un extraño.

Pero incluso mientras Blaine vuelve de su gran revelación, los pies del hombre vuelven a la tierra, y se está levantando, dejando su apenas-tocada bebida atrás. "Dios, qué mala cerveza. Nos vemos, Dapper Dan." comienza a caminar hacia afuera del var, dando vueltas a sus hombros mientras se mueve y marcando un ritmo contra su muslo. Como si esto no importara. Como si Blaine no importara, como si solo fuera una cara más, un recuerdo más, otra piedra sobre la cual tropezar. Y Blaine no es eso. Hay imágenes quemando su cabeza—de este chico esperando por él cuando vuelve del trabajo, cenando con él, quedándose dormido con aliento suave en su cara, de alguna forma volviendo toda la nada en algo y es tan tangible que Blaine puede saborearlo. Se queda quieto por un momento, shockeado por la repentina ola de deseo, antes de levantarse y apresurarse hacia él.

"¡Espera!"

Este se da la vuelta con una sonrisa entretenida. "¿Qué? ¿Olvidé algo?"

"Sí. Quiero tu número." dice, forzando las palabras afuera antes de que su propia cobardía y sentido común pueda forzarlas de nuevo adentro.

"¿Por qué?" se ríe. "Solo soy un chico cualquiera."

"Quiero hablar con un chico cualquiera entonces. Alguien que no sea yo." _Alguien que me demuestre que no soy inservible. Que importo._

_Alguien con el que pueda crear algo de la nada._

El extraño muerde su labio, moviendo sus hombros, y mira a Blaine por un instante después de inclinar su cabeza a un lado. "Bien," dame. "Dame tu mano."

Blaine pone su mano al alcanze sin pensarlo, y antes de que pueda quitarla el hombre ha sacado el sharpie de arriba de su oreja y escrito en su piel.

"¡Oye!" dice, quitando su mano y mirando molesto a lo púrpura ahora manchado en él.

"¿Qué? es mi número." le informa y sonríe. "Esperaré tu llamada, entonces."

"¡Soy Blaine!" suelta de repente. "Mi nombre es Blaine."

"Bien por ti." se ríe nuevamente, antes de ajustar su cara, y toma una expresión solemne, ponderando. "Bueno, nos vemos Blaine. Mándale saludos a Wall Street."

Da un giro con los pies y empuja la puerta, sus Converse rechinan un poco contra la cerámica suave del bar solo un momento más y ya no está.

Blaine le lanza una mirada a su mano, y después mira otra vez.

En lugar de números, sólo hay un montón de garabatos sin utilidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**He aquí el segundo capítulo :'D no creo haberme tardado demasiado ¿Verdad? lo más probable es que deje un nuevo capítulo una vez cada dos semanas, debido a asuntos de mi vida y el hecho de que estoy escribiendo otras cosas intercaladamente con ésto. Disfruten y recuerden que una review es un pedazo de cielo. Disculpen errores ortográficos si hay, lo leí dos veces y creí haber atrapado todos. **

* * *

Blaine no vuelve a ver al extraño otra vez, ni siquiera cuando va de vuelta al bar la noche siguiente, o la semana siguiente; noche tras noche de beber hasta el fondo sus eternas ansiedades. Duele siquiera pensarlo. Pensar en él, lo que dijo, lo que reveló. Y pronto Blaine se fuerza a sí mismo a dejar de intentar encontrarlo y enfocarse completamente en el alcohol.

_¿Por qué te importa? _ se pregunta a sí mismo. Es sólo un niñato cualquiera que cometió vandalismo en su mano. _¿Por qué estás dejando que te moleste tanto? ¿Por qué debería importarte lo que piensa?_

Pero algo sobre el extraño continúa intrigándolo, lanzando imágenes a sus retinas—esos ojos turbios, tan verdes, brillando con las luces, el desastre que era su cabello, el carboncillo en sus mejillas. Al principio se dice a sí mismo que es sencillamente el misterio, la manera en que el hombre masticó su vida y la escupió en su cara, lo que había capturado sus pensamientos.

Es más que eso, lo sabe. Lo sabe cuando despierta jadeando y su voz luchando por formar un nombre que ni siquiera conoce. Pero no importa, porque el extraño desapareció con toda su enigmática energía, y Blaine nunca jamás lo volverá a ver. Bebe en honor a eso. Bebe, demasiado, en honor a eso. Porque si hay algo de lo que se dio cuenta esa noche, es que no vive nada que valga la pena vivir.

Pero es algo bueno, se dice a sí mismo. Porque ahora cuando bebe, no está destruyendo nada, absolutamente nada. Y ahora es más fácil embriagarse, ahora que a obtenido el hábito. Es mucho más fácil no tener que encarar sus temores.

_¿Y por qué lo querrías de todas formas? _Piensa con amargura, después de semanas de dejar que el alcohol robara sus horas de vida. _¿Por qué lo querría a él? _¿Venir marchando a la vida de Blaine, burlándose de sus decisiones, su trabajo, su historia, y forzando la verdad en Blaine cuando ni siquiera pidió por ella? era más feliz, antes.

Cae de vuelta al trabajo, tropezando de vuelta las semanas, no, meses de mirar números, escanear pantallas de computadoras, y mirar como el mercado se cae a pedazos a su alrededor y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Ninguno de los economistas predijo esto, y, al fin y al cabo, no es siquiera una porción comparado a lo que han soportado en los pasados cuarenta años, pero para Blaine, quien sólo está experimentando su primera recesión, sea o no pequeña, eso lo lidera a siempre-presentes dolores de caeza y muchas, muchas más noches acompañado de vasos vacíos para tequila, porque es mucho más fácil cuando sólo puede olvidar. Un nivel de su conciencia le dice que tiene un serio problema, que probablemente setenta por cierto de su sangre consiste en cerveza, le dice que se está comenzando a mostrar en sus ojos, en los círculos oscuros alrededor de ellos y las sombras en su cara, pero ahoga ese nivel con alcohol hasta que se calla también.

Noviembre llega, amargo, con el viento, y Acción de Gracias es pasado con una comida para recalentar de cinco dólares. No puede ir y encarar a su familia, no importa lo mucho que su madre le ruege. Navidad pasa más o menos de la misma manera, con macarrón con queso, nuevos calcetines, un cuadro para fotografías que promete estar vacío por siempre, y un montón de trabajo al que tiene que volver al día siguiente, tecleando nombres con desesperación en búsqueda de cambiar los números y lo que con seguridad se aproxima.

Casi se escapa del dolor que es salir con Wes y David en Año Nuevo, pero al final la promesa-amenaza de personalmente invadir su apartamento con diez mil gatos lo intimida lo suficiente. Entonces, a las nueve y cuarto, en el último día de Diciembre del 2018, Blaine cierra con seguro la puerta de su hogar y baja diésiciete conjuntos de escalones para conseguir un taxi que lo lleve a Times Square. Tiene que encontrarse con los dos a las once, pero sabe que el tráfico será un sinónimo de muerte, y que, si hay tiempo, ya tiene varios nombres y direcciones de bares memorizados alrededor del área a los cuales escapar.

El recorrido es bastante, si hay que mencionar una palabra. Una vez que el taxi llega a los alrededores de Times Square, la cuadra está bloqueada y, en otras palabras, inundada en masas de gente que logran convencer a Blaine que la mejor cosa que puede hacer es salir ahora y caminar el resto que le queda de distancia. Le paga al chofer y sale hacia la ola de gente, codeando y siendo codeado hasta un lugar bastante pintoresco y desastroso. El letrero sobre la puerta dice "Rocco's", lo que debería ser suficientemente efectivo para hacer a Blaine buscar otro lugar, pero Blaine ha aprendido en los últimos meses de su vida que una cerveza es una cerveza, no importa cuanto cuesta, y no importa lo que ciertos extraños puedan pensar al respecto.

Hay rock genérico sonando en el fondo, enterrado por un coro de voces hablando. Está lleno, por supuesto, por Año Nuevo; gente sentada en los sofás y mesas con sus amistades, bebiendo y riendo y generalmente disfrutando de la vida. La barra, la cual Blaine ha encontrado muy conveniente debido a la proximidad que tiene a la bebida, está casi vacía excepto por un hombre que parece estar en sus cincuentas observando pensativamente a su jarra. El barista lo mira una sola vez antes de deslizar un vaso de alguna bebida alcohólica desconocida, justo debajo de las narizes del caballero mayor, ni siquiera preguntando lo que Blaine pudiera querer. Pero sólo se siente agradecido que llega bastante rápido—no le importa como es el sabor del cache ahora. Lo levanta a su boca.

Y de repente un esbelto brazo está sosteniendo el suyo, forzando la bebida abajo, a la superficie de la barra, y allí está, mirando con preocupación a los ojos de Blaine. "Creo que has tenido suficiente, cariño."

Hay amarillo derramado en su nariz, como dientes de león antes de haber hecho erupción en algodón.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Blaine pregunta estúpidamente.

El extraño pone sus ojos en blanco, de alguna manera azules esta vez, cosa que volverá perplejo a Blaine por siempre. "Evito que seas un idiota, Dapper Dan. No necesitas beber—confía en mí."

"¡No estoy borracho!" prostesta, incluso cuando dedos manchados en pintura desenredan los propios de su jarra.

"No, pero reconozco la cara del hombre que está planeando en cambiar eso. Vamos." una mano se enrosca abajo de su codo, jalándolo a que se levante.

"¡Oye!" el barista grita destrás de ellos, señalando al vaso misterioso que Blaine iba a beber. "¿Planeas pagar por esto, Hummel?"

"Nop. ¡Conserva el cambio!" el hombre (Hummel, ¿Qué clase de nombre es Hummel?) le responde sobre su hombro, antes de liderar a Blaine para que salgan por la puerta trasera al callejón. No es tan sucio como algunos podrían decir—la basura está acomodada en limpias, sin rasgaduras, bolsas de plástico, apiladas contra una pared de ladrillo, y brillo de las luces de apartamentos superiores hacen del lugar iluminado. Es más tranquilo, con solo sonidos de una ciudad volviéndose pequeñas, aisladas, explosiones de sonido: risas ahogadas, el claxón de un auto, lo que suena como fuegos artificiales ilegales siendo accionados desde la corniza de algún edificio muy lejano. Pequeñas cantidades de nieve cubren el suelo, flotando en el aire y siendo atrapados por piel, prendas, pestañas.

El hombre, Hummel, lo suelta y se sienta en el pavimento, plegando sus piernas hasta su mentón. Blaine abre la boca, sin saber como reaccionar. Hummel le lanza una mirada, y palmea en bienvenida un espacio del pavimento a su lado.

"Cubre algo de cemento."

Blaine hace una mueca y obedece, acomodándose en el frío suelo. Hummel sonríe gentilmente—y aún tiene ese maldito sharpie detrás de su oreja, se da cuenta—antes de cerrar sus ojos y apoyarse contra el edificio, estirándose y quejándose cuando se resquebraja. Abre su boca y saca la lengua al aire, atrapando la nieve mientras cae.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunta Blaine.

Hummel sonríe, y, con ojos cerrados, comienza a cantar tranquilamente. "_Si todos los copos de nieve fueran barras de chocolate y batidos de leche_..."

¿Quién es esta persona? en un momento solo es un chico en un bar, dándole a Blaine una cerveza gratis y lentamente deshaciendo su vida mejor que lo que cualquier persona ha llegado a hacer, y al otro es un niño cantando canciones de Barney.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" dice tranquilamente. El otro hombre abre los ojos y parpadea con suavidad, los copos de nieve en sus pestañas dejando besos de agua en su piel mientras lo hace.

"Kurt." finaliza. "Soy Kurt Hummel. Y tú eres Blaine."

"Kurt." Blaine repite, probando el nuevo nombre en su lengua.

"Muy bien." Kurt le fastidia ligeramente. "Ahora, mi turno. ¿Acaso el hecho de que _toda cerveza sabe como orina _finalmente te picó? ¿Es por eso que estás intetando matarte con ella?"

"¡No estoy intentando suicidarme!" Blaine protesta.

"Oh, por favor." le reprende. "He vivido lo suficiente para saber cómo un hombre se ve cuando no ha hecho más que beber por tres meses seguidos. ¿Qué te llegó? ¿Aún los numeritos de Wall Street?"

Blaine quiere decir que _sí, _culparlo todo a los números en su pantalla, con precios elevándose y acciones estancándose, pero sabe que eso no es todo.

¿Qué le llegó? el hecho de que sea un veinte y pocos de edad, con su vida integrada por números y libros y negocios, que nunca se ha enamorado, que nunca ha tenido una aventura, que nunca fue suficiente ni para sí mismo, nunca suficiente para sus padres.

La vida le llegó. Y se la llevó una conversación de cinco minutos en un bar hace tres meses y medio, le costó eso para darse cuenta.

"Numeritos de Wall Street." le dice a Kurt de todas formas.

"Hmm." Kurt pasa una mano por su cara, restregándo los pequeños lugares amarillos de pintura en su nariz. "Sabes que hay mejores maneras para lidiar con eso que con alcohol. Jamás te habría dado una bebida si hubiera sabido que tú no pensabas lo mismo."

"¿Y cuáles formas son esas?" Blaine pregunta.

Kurt mira sobre él, su mano en su propio cabello cuando cierra su boca. Finalmente, presiona sus manos en sus rodillas y se levanta. Encoge sus hombros una vez más antes de volverse con una sonrisa hacia Blaine. "Vamos, Dapper Dan."

"¿Que qué?" deja escapar.

"Dije que vamos. Te estoy mostrando alternativas." Kurt suspira y saca su mano para jalar a Blaine hasta que se levanta. Lo deja ir instantáneamente y continúa caminando hasta salir del callejón, pausando una vez para asegurarse que Kurt lo está siguiendo.

"¿A dónde vamos?" cuestiona mientras Kurt llega hasta la acera, a una relativamente vacía calle, excepto por algunos adolescentes en un pórtico pasando un cigarrillo en la nieve. Los edificios allí están semiarruinados, tan diferentes al vecindario de alta sociedad donde Blaine vive.

"Algún lugar alternativo." Kurt responde vagamente. Sonríe y saluda a uno de los jóvenes. "¿Productivo como siempre, Fry?"

"¡Jódete, Hummel!" un chico grita, riendo y sacudiendo su mano en despedida. Los otros se unen, silbando y risoteando mientras Kurt les tira algunos insultos con gracia y algunas frases, tomando a Blaine más alejadamente dentro de la calle hasta que no puede escuchar a los muchachos sobre el genérico ruido de la ciudad.

Kurt saca sus llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta y salta sobre algunas piedras hasta una puerta de color rojo desteñido, metida en el muro. La pintura está pelándose en largas rayas, y las ventanas están rotas y resquebrajadas. Kurt mete la llave en el seguro, la gira con fuerza y tira su peso contra la puerta, forzando su entrada. Una cantidad de nieve acumulada cae sobre su cabeza, regando en su cara y hombros polvo brillante. Se ríe y da más pasos hacia adentro para luego sacar sólo su cabeza por el marco de la puerta y mirar a Blaine. "¿Y bien?"

"¿Seguir a un extraño a un edificio desconocido?" Blaine levanta sus cejas.

Es recibido con una media sonrisa. "Pero no soy un extraño. Soy Kurt Hummel. Listo. Entra." y desaparece.

Blaine duda por un momento antes de seguirle. No piensa que Kurt sea peligroso, no realmente, pero la situación es peculiar si la miras por cualquier lado. Pero, de nuevo, nada de Kurt Hummel fue normal alguna vez.

El pasillo está cubierto de papeles—periódicos, papel tapiz, lo que parecen páginas arrancadas de libros de texto, y... pinturas. Blaine se detiene apenas está dentro y observa en admiración el panorama a su alrededor. Pinturas de atardeceres, caballos, dioses griegos y diosas, de flores muriendo, de tormentas, de gente...

Kurt cierra la puerta detrás de él con un gruñido frustrado. "Estúpida cosa."

"¿Acaso... acaso tú pintaste todas éstas?" Blaine pregunta, de puntillas y revisando la firma de una de abajo, a la derecha, que consiste en un caparazón de molusco roto. "Kurt H." dice, en caligrafía púrpura.

"Sip. Ahora, ven." Kurt no le da tiempo a Blaine para curiosear. Danza por el pasillo, el movimiento haciendo volar papeles, algunos sólo moviéndolos, pegados a las paredes por grapas.

"¿Hiciste todas estas?" Blaine jadea, cuando llegan a una habitación más grande, completada por un gastado sofá, una televisión de los ochenta acomodada sobre una pila de enciclopedias, y cientos de pinturas contra las paredes. Kurt se encoge de hombros y se mueve hasta lo que parece ser una pequeña cocina, llena de platos y objetos víctimas del uso y tiempo e incluso más pinturas cubriendo cada espacio libre.

"Sí. Mis compañeras de apartamento me odian por eso." Kurt enciende una sola lámpara en una esquina. Muestra un moderado brillo sobre el cuarto.

"¿Tus compañeras?"

"Por supuesto. No pensaste que podía pagar para vivir aquí por mí mismo, ¿Verdad?" Kurt lo mira con una expresión exasperada y toma una vieja tetera azul, llenándola con agua que parece sucia del fregadero. Hay dos puertas en una pared, casi uniéndose a ella debido al arte colgando allí también.

Blaine piensa que un apartamento así debería solo costar como cinco dólares al mes, y eso sería ponerle un sobreprecio, pero no comenta. Se queda parado incómodamente en la habitación, solo ahora dándose cuenta de que varias de las pinturas son de hombres y mujeres desnudas. Lo hace sentir como un niño de doce años estancado en educación sexual de nuevo.

"Tienes suerte de que Santana salió." Kurt menciona. Pone el agua a hervir, mira de vuelta a Blaine y hace una mueca. "Puedes sentarte, si gustas."

Blaine quita algo de polvo del sofá, poniendo su chaqueta en el respaldar, y se sienta. "¿Quién es Santana?" ¿Una novia?

"El diablo." Kurt le responde, simplemente. "¿Té o café?"

"Errm... café, por favor."

Kurt sale de la cocina y se sienta al lado de Blaine en el sofá, su peso haciendo la cosa entera sonar e inclinarlos contra el otro. "Entonces." dice, "¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?"

"¿Qué?" Blaine abre los ojos de repente, su mente yendo directamente al basurero.

"Aliviarte el estrés." Kurt explica, y Blaine se pregunta si sabe cuánto está jugando con su mente. "Cómo tu..."

Mira un segundo a la mirada perpleja de Blaine y suspira. "Espera. Volveré. Si la tetera comienza a hacer ruidos extraños, sólo... tírala al fregadero o algo."

"Muy bien..."

Kurt sonríe y se catapultea a sí mismo del mueble, dirigiéndose a una de las puertas del lado del cuarto. La abre sólo un poco y Blaine ve escaleras, oscuras y derechas, hacia arriba. Kurt desaparece, y Blaine está solo, excepto por el creciente silbido de la tetera.

Hay un ruido repentino desde el pasillo, y la voz de una mujer gritando en un fuerte acento latino desde la calle. Blaine se levanta sólo un segundo antes de que esta llega al cuarto, cabellera negra cayendo sobre sus hombros. Le mira solo una vez, y va a la pared, golpeándola varias veces. Su puño daña la pintura de varias de las obras. "¡Hummel!"

"¿Qué?" la voz de Kurt hace eco desde las escaleras.

"¿Podrías no dejar tus juguetes sexuales por cualquier parte de la casa?"

"¡No es un juguete sexual!" Kurt responde como si estuviera cantando.

"Entonces, ¿Qué rayos es?" grita, ignorando la manera en que Blaine está mirándola con la boca abierta.

"Un cliente." Kurt baja las escaleras, brazos sosteniendo un desastre de papeles y objetos que trajo consigo.

Ella levanta una ceja. "¿Eres una puta ahora?"

"Cállate, Santana." le dice, un casi afectuoso tono en su voz. Mira a Blaine y sonríe. "Esta es Santana. Santana, este es Blaine de Wall Street."

"Perverso." dice, y el pie de Kurt se incorpora para darle una pequeña patada en la rodilla.

"Vuelve a tu cueva."

"Está bien." titubea, y se agacha para darle un beso en la mejilla. "Diviértete." Le da un guiño a Blaine que no deja mucho a la imaginación, para luego subir las escaleras, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"Disculpa." Kurt dice, tirando la pila de cosas en el suelo y encogiendo sus hombros unas veces como si estuviera teniendo espasmos. "Ahora... comenzamos."

Blaine hace una mueca confundida. "Pero.. ¿Qué exactamente estoy haciendo?"

"¡Estás pintando!" le responde en un tono animado.

_Oh. _Eso no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente.

Kurt se arrodilla y acomoda el papel—no, no es papel, es lona, lienzo—en el suelo, y Blaine nota que también trajo aunque sea un manojo de tubos de pintura y abusados pinceles. "Siempre que estoy estresado respecto a algo siento que es de mucha ayuda pintar mis emociones o pensamientos," Kurt le explica, no mirándole mientras acomoda toda la pintura en orden de tonalidad. Blaine lanza una mirada a todas las pinturas en las paredes y no dice una palabra. Kurt parece muy ligero como para estresarse tanto.

"Bien, te vienes." ordena. Blaine se sienta a su lado en el suelo.

"¿No tienes un caballete o algo?" la pregunta es recibida con una risa.

"Oh, por dios que no. Soy afortunado de tener pintura y algo donde pintar. El suelo funciona perfectamente. De hecho..." pone sus ojos en Blaine de lado y le dirige una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar los pinceles y tirarlos a otra parte del suelo. "Creo que los dedos funcionarán igual de bien."

"Qu—¡No!" Blaine protesta, tratando de robar uno de los pinceles aún en la mano de Kurt, pero este se levanta y baila alrededor de la habitación, tomando la tetera de la estufa justo cuando comienza a chillar. Toma dos tazas del fregadero (Blaine espera que estén limpias) y pausa.

"Espera... ¿Pediste té o café?"

"Café, pero..."

"Café. Bien. Será instantáneo, disculpa."

"Está bien pero Kurt..."

"Blaine." Kurt se da la vuelta y se le dirige con una seria expresión, tetera en una mano y café instantáneo en otra. "¿Podrías por favor confiar en mí ya? Jesucristo..."

Blaine no puede mantenerlo adentro más. "¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti? ¡Te pedí tu número y todo lo que obtuve fue un montón de garabatos estúpidos!"

"Joder." Kurt pone todo sobre algo y camina de vuelta a él, sentándose a un lado en posición india. "¿Sigues mal por eso?"

"No entiendo por qué no me lo diste y ya," se queja, petulante y lo sabe. No puede evitar pensar si las cosas habrían sido diferentes si hubiera sido capaz de llamar a Kurt al día siguiente, hablarle, intentar lograr que Kurt le mostrara como manejarlo, como comprender por qué la vida era repentinamente tan monótona.

Kurt suspira. "Mira, cariño, no vi el punto en mí jodiendo tu vida más. Parecías un poco... alterado debido a mí, y no quería hacerte enfrentarte con eso." hace un mohín. "De hecho, no. Borra eso. _Yo_ no quería tener que enfrentarme con eso. Razones completamente egoístas. Fin de la historia." palmea la rodilla de Blaine y se levanta, dirigiéndose a la cocina a hacer el café. Blaine se frota los ojos, cansado, y toma su célular de su bolsillo para ver el tiempo. Un cuarto después de las diez. Aún tiene tiempo antes de ir a encontrarse con Wes y David.

"Energía, Wall Street." una taza de café es dejada en sus manos y Kurt se sienta de nuevo a su lado, estirando un pedazo de lienzo y destapando algunas pinturas. "Bien. Entonces, lo que quieres hacer es tomar un poco de pintura en tus dedos. Es acrílico, así que no es difícil de lavar, pero trata de que no te llege a los ojos, ¿Sí? apesta."

"¿Por qué no usas pintura para dedos normal?"

"Conozco a alguien que me deja el acrílico a buen precio." explica, apretando un tubo de azul en su dedo medio e inspeccionándolo críticamente. "Lo convencí también de venderme los asquerosos lienzos a mitad del costo original. Si alguna vez sale del negocio, estoy completamente jodido. No habría manera de pagar todo esto."

Entrecierra los ojos hacia la lona, usando su mano libre para agarrar la taza y tomar un sorbo de café. Finalmente, extiende su dedo al lienzo y comienza con caricias suaves, como una pluma, usando la pintura entre todos sus dedos y utilizando su meñique para añadir líneas refinadas. Blaine solo observa. Kurt es notablemente hábil con sus manos, haciendo curvas y recorridos, creando formas sin esfuerzo. Una persona comienza a materializarse en la página—o, mejor dicho, la idea de una persona, todo el movimiento y expresión capturada en las líneas sin dar lugar a detalles. Kurt toma otro sorbo y añade algunas líneas con el dedo pulgar antes de sentarse de vuelta y ausentemente pasar su mano cubierta en pintura por su cabello, dejando restos de azul en él. El misterio del por qué siempre es un desastre está resuelto. "Bien, tu turno," le dice, mirándole y sonriendo.

Blaine busca y toma el tubo de naranja. Recuerda haber escuchado de maestros de arte en secundaria sobre colores complementarios, y si recuerda bien, naranja y azul eran un par de ellos.

"Espera." Kurt lo detiene con su mano limpia. "No estás en un humor naranja."

"¿Qué?"

Kurt levanta una ceja como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "Todo aquí es sobre auto-expresión y sacar tus sentimientos afuera, ¿Recuerdas? ¿Encontrar maneras de lidiar con el estrés sin tener que asesinarte lentamente? si no usas colores que no estás sintiendo, entonces no hace ningún bien. Y seriamente dudo que estés naranja ahora."

Blaine pone el pequeño tubo abajo y mira sus opciones. No sabe como hacer esto. No es como Kurt.

Esto no lo está haciendo sentir mejor para nada.

"Aquí. Déjame ayudarte." Kurt busca y agarra con dificultad un gris de la línea acomodada de pigmentos. "Trata con esto." toma la mano de Blaine y pone algo pintura. "Gris. Atrapado entre negro y blanco. Algo nublado." se encuentran mirándose, y la expresión de Kurt es solemne. "Alguien que no está seguro de lo que es, quizá. Atrapado entre lo que debería hacer y lo que quiere hacer. Trata con eso."

Blaine muerde su labio inferior y mira a la pintura en su mano. No recuerda como pintar para nada. El arte jamás fue algo que tuvo tiempo de desarrollar. Desliza su mano por la lona, y la pintura se vuelve líneas derechas y ángulos de recorridos de pintura no completamente regular y no lo que Blaine quiere para nada. Deja escapar un pequeño gruñido de frustración.

"Jesús, eres un difícil." Kurt murmura, y ahora está detrás de Blaine, extendiéndo su brazo sobre su hombro y uniéndolo con el de Blaine. Sus manos toman la parte trasera de la mano de Blaine, y su otro brazo se enrosca en su pecho, asegurándose para no caer, para inclinarse hacia adelante y gentilmente guiar la mano de Blaine de vuelta al lienzo. Se mueve en suaves, rítmicas pinceladas, suavemente llenando las líneas y dejando el color caer. Blaine se rinde y permite a Kurt controlar sus emociones, mirando como la persona en la lona comienza a venir a la vida, tan irreal y real en las mismas formas. No hay ojos, ni boca, ni cabello, pero de alguna forma en los colores y siluetas, Kurt está revelando exactamente como se sienten, lo que son.

Escondiéndose. Encadenados por sí mismos. Con sus corazones acunados en sus manos.

"Tú eliges el color siguiente." Kurt susurra en su oído, aliento soplando por su cara, y Blaine tiembla ligeramente cuando se da cuenta sólo cuan cerca Kurt está presionado contra su espalda. No debería sentirse tan bien. Ni siquiera sabe si Kurt es gay.

Kurt lo deja ir lo suficiente para que busque y se decida por el escarlata, escarlata porque hay esperanza, pero tan pronto como Blaine se inclina y mancha con rojo profundo sus dedos, Kurt está de vuelta, entrelazando sus manos juntas una vez más e inclinándose hacia adelante contra él. Sus dedos vuelven al lienzo, usando pequeñas pinceladas con el meñique para añadir pequeñas capas de rojo oscuro, creando vida, dando calor. Pintar con los dedos siempre había sonado tan crudo y brusco para Blaine, pero ahora, enfrente a él, es algo de belleza, tan íntimo y maravilloso de ver. Pequeñas puntuacines por la indefinida caja torásica, creando la impresión de un corazón, un tibio detalle, y Blaine se da cuenta que Kurt ya no está controlándolo, para nada, meramente permitiendo que su mano descanse sobre la de Blaine mientras este continua pintando.

Blaine termina y vuelve por una sombra más clara de azul, el color mezclándose con el rojo aún presente y creando partes azules en la lona por unos momentos hasta que el escarlata se nota más. Su espalda ya se está poniendo rígida, y ahora sabe por qué Kurt estaba encogiéndose de hombros todo el tiempo. De tanto sentarse en el suelo, creando, durante horas y horas sin fin.

"Allí. Lo tienes." Kurt respira, y Blaine no puede evitar sonreír. El sentimiento de pintura entre sus dedos es tan parecido a un placer infantil, pero hay algo dulce al sentirlo, frío al tacto mientras es regado contra el duro lienzo, blando y esparciéndose y de alguna forma volviéndose algo hermoso.

"Eres bueno en esto." le provoca Kurt, quitándose completamente. Hace sentir su espalda fría y, en cierta manera, desnuda. Kurt se estira sobre el suelo para tomar su café, bebiéndolo en dinimutos sorbos. "¿Ves? ¿No es mejor que beber?"

"Lo es." Blaine admite, terminando con el azul y sentándose derecho, buscando por un trapo con el cual limpiarse. "Err... puedo..."

"Aquí." Kurt toma su mano y, antes de poder regresarla, la ha limpiado con la propia camisa de Kurt, dejando la tela verde con manchas de azul y rojo y otras pequeñas particulas de millones de colores entre esos dos. "Se lava casi completamente," le dice cuando ve su expresión. "Relájate." pone sus rodillas plegadas contra su pecho y apoya su barbilla, mirando la pintura. "¿Crees que terminaste?"

"Err..." Blaine mira también, sonriendo con algo que es un poco más que algo de orgullo. "Eso creo."

"Sí, también lo creo. Y te estás sintiendo mejor, también, creo." Kurt le guiña un ojo. "Sin necesidad de veneno, ¿Verdad?"

Blaine lo considera por un momento. "Sabes, pareces muy anti-alcohol para alguien que sigo encontrándome en bares."

Kurt remira. "No. No tengo nada en contra del alcohol. Lo que sí tengo es algo en contra de ti junto con alcohol." Toma los bordes de sus vaqueros para volver a mirar a Blaine. "No me gusta ver a la gente desmoronarse." Sus ojos son grandes y tristes, y Blaine está anonadado porque en ese momento, se siente como si estuviera finalmente viendo a Kurt, de la forma en que és en realidad, por la primera vez.

E, incluso si meses antes lo único que quería era a hacer a Kurt mismo desmoronarse, hacerlo tan vulnerable como Blaine había sido esa noche, de repente no está seguro de ser capaz de manejarlo.

"Me siento culpable." Kurt admite. "Cuando... cuando te vi en el bar... esa noche... sólo quería hacerte sentir mejor. Al comienzo. Pero creo que lo jodí por completo ¿Verdad? lo hice muy personal. Santana odia cuando le hago eso a ella, y hemos estado viviendo juntos por cinco años. No fue justo de mi parte hacerte eso."

"Está bien." Blaine se encoge de hombros. No, no está bien. Kurt lo desbarató de pies a cabeza y cambió todo y Blaine lo odió por eso. Pero odia ver la expresión en la cara de Kurt aún más.

Así que cambia el tema. "Bueno... ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Santana?" pregunta. Y entonces, retorciéndose un poco en su interior, continúa. "¿Ex-novia?" Sí parecen tener ese estilo de relación tipo odio-amor.

Kurt se le queda mirando un momento antes de ladrar una risa. "Diablos, no. Ni siquiera si fuera hetero iría cerca de la gélida vagina de esa chica con un palo de diez pies."

Una diminuta parte de Blaine hace un baile victorioso.

Kurt levanta una ceja hacia él. "Entonces..."

"¿Entonces qué?" Blaine pregunta.

"¿Entonces vas a comenzar a quotearme la Biblia o escapar de mis piojitos?" Kurt hace un mohín pero el miedo está allí, escondido en sus ojos.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Blaine le reprime. Muerde su labio, baja el tono de su voz y dice con un encogimiento de hombros, "Sería un poco hipócrita de mi parte."

Se pregunta si Kurt entenderá, pero por supuesto que lo hace si un segundo después la boca del hombre se abre en la forma de una pequeña "o" de entendimiento, y le sonríe.

"Genial."

Blaine le devuelve la sonrisa, y se quedan así por un momento antes de que Kurt hace golpea ligeramente el suelo y se levanta.

"Bueno, señorito, debo afirmarle que se va a perder sus celebraciones de Año Nuevo si no se va ahora."

Blaine se incorpora con reluctantemente. "Sí... supongo..."

"No creo que tu obra esté suficientemente seca, aun así," Kurt musita. "¿Quizá si usamos el secador de pelo de Santana...?"

Muerde su labio antes de responder. "Te diré que hacer. ¿Qué te parece si la dejo aquí, y vuelvo alguna vez a buscarla?"

Las cejas de Kurt se disparan hacia arriba apenas Blaine termina la frase. "Oh." Su cara se distorsiona en una mueca, y casi se ve incómodo. Blaine inmediatamente se arrepiente de haberlo dicho. Pero la idea de Kurt saliendo de su vida, tal vez para siempre esta vez, es algo en lo que Blaine no quiere pensar, por razones que no quiere cavar mucho que se diga.

"Quizá, tu sabes, podría llevarlas a donde vives," Kurt sugiere. "Sé que... sé que vivo más o menos en un basurero. No tienes que venir de vuelta, si no quieres."

"Pero quiero." Blaine le asegura instantáneamente, y Kurt parpadea.

"Oh. De acuerdo. Pero debes irte de todas formas." le da una sonrisa burlona de repente y levanta una mano con la palma abierta.

Blaine se le queda mirando un momento para luego volver a la divertida cara de Kurt. "¿Qué?"

"Eso serán cinco dólares, por favor." sonríe aún más ampliamente.

"¿Por qué?" logra decir Blaine, después de una pausa.

"Porque realizar terapia es un trabajo difícil del demonio y necesito comprar más pintura, tacaño bastardo. ¿Acaso pateas cachorros y escupes en niños también?" Kurt tararea en satisfacción al momento en que, más por sorpresa que por otra cosa, Blaine cava por dinero en sus bolsillos y saca un billete de cinco dólares. "Te habría costado quince, pero recibes el descuento por simpatía."

"Tú... tú realmente eres algo distinto." Blaine sacude su cabeza y guarda su billetera de nuevo.

"Sí, pero realmente le he chupado el dinero a Sean en el bar y el tipo ha estado teniendo un momento bajo, últimamente," Kurt murmura, guardando el dinero en sus vaqueros. "Iré luego a pagarle."

Se arrodilla para, con cuidado, tomar la lona aún húmeda, acomodándola en la barra de la cocina. Blaine mira su cara, suave en la luz tenue, con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Los ojos de Kurt están entrecerrados, sus labios torcidos en una media sonrisa gentil, y luce tan contento, tan sin esfuerzo perfecto y tan, tan besable.

Blaine no lo hace, por supuesto. Lo que sí hace es tomar su chaqueta del sofá y seguir a Kurt a través del pasillo, pasando los cientos de pinturas. Kurt se da la vuelta y le mira brevemente. "¿Quieres mi dirección o crees que podrás encontrarla otra vez?"

"Err..." no está seguro. No había estado en esta parte de la ciudad jamás.

"Ven. Dame tu mano." Kurt dice, haciendo un gesto y tomando el sharpie de arriba de su oreja.

Blaine es escéptico. "¿Vas a escribir palabras esta vez?"

Kurt se ríe. "Sí, bobo. ¡Dame tu mano!" Blaine suspira y pone los ojos en blanco juguetonamente antes de presentar su mano. Kurt destapa el sharpie y escribe, en cuidadosas, precisas letras, 'Lugar de Kurt—32 Lugar de Alegría.' "No te rías—no podría cambiar mi dirección si quisiera," le advierte, poniendo el sharpie de vuelta a donde pertenece.

"Oh... Lugar de Alegría," susurra de todas formas, y es recompensado con suave golpe en su pecho.

"¡Fuera de aquí!" Kurt se ríe. La puerta es abierta con un quejido y Kurt empuja a Blaine afuera hacia la nieve. "Y... por favor..." Blaine le observa, observa como su expresión cae mientras murmura con suavidad, "Por favor... sé cuidadoso. Con... con la bebida."

"Lo seré." Promete, y, antes de poder pensar si quiera en lo que hace, levanta su mano y acaricia ligeramente la mejilla de Kurt. Éste se congela por un momento, y Blaine también, su mano tibia contra la piel de Kurt. Después de unos segundos, sin embargo, Kurt suspira y se relaja y permite a Blaine y sus dedos terminar el recorrido, antes de volver a meter su mano en su bolsillo. Kurt muerde su labio, sus ojos mirando a todos lados menos a su cara.

"Buenas noches, Kurt." le dice Blaine.

"Sí, seguro." responde, volviéndose detrás de la puerta. Blaine respira hondo, pensando que ya terminaron, pero un quieto carraspeo de una garganta lo hace detenerse y mirar de vuelta a la puerta. La cabeza de Kurt está afuera, y está ruborizado en rosado aún con la luz de la noche.

"¿Oye, Blaine?"

"¿Sí?"

"Felíz Año Nuevo." Kurt le sonríe, tímidamente, y su cabeza ya no está. La puerta se cierra con un crujido.

Blaine levanta sus cejas, y agacha su barbilla contra su pecho para evitar el frío, y sonríe. Comienza su camino hasta la calle, y, de repente, el Año Nuevo se ve mil veces más brillante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me disculpan la tardanza, cosas de la vida. Nuevo capítulo :'D**

* * *

Se siente bien, ser felíz nuevamente. Olvidó como era. Blaine pasa el resto de la noche con Wes y David, con una sonrisa permanente pegada en su cara y su mano aún sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo del recuerdo de la piel suave de Kurt. Sus amigos intercambian miradas confunsas ante el cambio radical de humor, pero a Blaine no le importa. Por primera vez en meses, tiene algo por lo cual estar ansioso.

Va a ver a Kurt de nuevo.

Blaine va a trabajar el mismísimo día siguiente, y el sharpie púrpura aún está manchando su mano, en un rudo contraste con la formalidad del resto de la fachada que presenta. Otras personas se felicitan en los pasillos de su edificio, dándose buenos deseos de Año Nuevo, y eso es algo que nunca ha entendido. ¿Por qué la gente celebra la llegada del año nuevo? pero su mano se cierra, las letras en su mano se pliegan y queman como un recordador constante y, de repente, Blaine entiende por qué otros podrían estar emocionados con el hecho de tener un año nuevo frente a ellos. Es una celebración de que han sobrevivido al último. Es ansia a nuevas cosas por venir.

Todo el día se siente así, eufórico, relajado, y vive en una pequeña ignorancia, con la que ha llegado a pasar el tiempo sin un vaso en su mano. Va de vuelta a su apartamento esa noche, aún burbujeando emociones, y se prepara una comida apropiada, la primera en semanas. Más tarde, sale a la ciudad, encuentra la más cercana tienda de suplementos para arte, y compra exactamente setenta y dos dólares con treinta centavos de óleos de buena calidad, y veinte de los mejores lienzos que tienen. También agrega un paquete de pinceles. Cuando vuelve a su apartamento, envuelve todo en un bien puesto paquete y lo coloca al lado de la puerta para que no se le olvide. No es como si pudiera llegar a pasar. Sabe perfectamente que Kurt entenderá, y le dará esa mirada de ojos grandes y sorpresa cuando se lo de, pero, si es honesto, Blaine nunca ha sido muy paciente. Cuando hace algo, lo hace con todo su corazón como firma. No puede detenerse y no pensar en la suave cara de Kurt en luz tenue del apartamento, y su corazón da un salto cada vez. Sabe que es peligroso, el caer tan rápido tan fuerte, pero hay algo tan diferente sobre Kurt que Blaine no dejará ir. Tan impredecible, tan intrincado, tan fuerte, tan frágil, tan todo lo que Blaine jamás a visto antes.

Es como una abofetada en la cara para las expectativas de su padre, enamorarse de un chico así, y Blaine festeja eso.

Son tres días después cuando decide que puede visitar a Kurt sin parecer un sobre-excitado tonto. Calienta la cena en un microondas y come rápido, justo después de llegar del trabajo, sin molestarse por cambiarse de ropa. No es importante. No recuerda haberse sentido tan emocionado por algo en años, probablemente no desde secundaria, cuando aún eran permitidas las fantasías infantiles de controlar su propia vida. Se siente como una de ellas, de alguna forma, de alguna manera su cerebro enfebrecidamente adolescente vuelve y le devuelve a las profundidades de su romanticismo sin cura, pero el hecho de que todo sea real, de que Kurt es presente y sólido y allí en su vida lo hace todo, todo aún mejor. Cuando sueña, hay un elemento de la realidad en ello.

Casi olvida el paquete al salir, pero lo recuerda cuando al mismo tiempo se acuerda de una chaqueta para el invierno, también. Cuando vuelve por su abrigo, el papel de regalo brillante le llama su atención, y Blaine pone los ojos en blanco por su propia estupidez antes de tomar el presente en sus brazos y dirigirse al ascensor.

La hora pico acaba de terminar cuando llega a tierra sólida, así que hay varios taxis recorriendo las calles en busca de pasajeros con necesidad de ir a casa. Blaine se para en la acera y hace señas a uno, saltando hacia atrás en el momento justo para evitar ser empapado por un charco cuando el auto de posiciona frente a él.

El conductor tiene que buscar por Lugar de Alegría, y hace cháchara de forma amistosa sobre el tráfico, quien ganó la serie mundial y adolescentes en general, todo el camino. Blaine tararea y hace sonidos de negación o afirmación durante todo el rato, tocando nerviosamente el asiento a su lado con sus dedos. Cuando el taxista comienza a hacerle muecas por el espejo retrovisor, a sus dedos, Blaine hace garabatos ociosamente en el vidrio empañado de la ventana. Sus flores y muñequitos son infantiles y torpes comparados con lo que sabe que puede hacer, cuando tiene a Kurt envuelto alrededor de su espalda y su aliento en su oído, pero los dibujos le quitan algo de su hiperactividad, y cuando el taxi llega a su destinación, ha llegado a un estado calmado. Le paga al conductor—un _poco_ demasiado, de hecho, lo cual hace al hombre sonreír e iluminarse instantáneamente—y sale del auto. Sus zapatos recientemente lustrados aterrizan en la nieve, al momento sintiendo sus calcetines humedecerse. Compró ese par porque se veían bien, no por ser prácticos. Pero no le molesta. Acomoda el paquete en sus brazos y comienza a caminar.

Los muchachos están, de nuevo, pasando el rato en el pórtico, riendo y bromeando. Todos saludan a Blaine cuando pasa, de manera amistosa y extrovertida.

"¡Oye, tipo!"

"¿Vas a ver a Hummel de nuevo?"

Blaine mira sus caras ansiosas, tan _no _lo que los medios han hecho a los jóvenes que se la pasan fuera parecer, y sonríe. "Sí, lo haré. ¿Por?"

Los chicos sueltan risitas, realmente risitas, y se despiden con sus manos y algunas palabras de 'Nos vemos luego, hombre.' Blaine sonríe y sigue caminando, finalizando sus pasos hasta la puerta de Kurt. Patea la nieve de sus zapatos y respira hondo antes de levantar una mano cubierta por un guante y tocar.

Da un paso hacia atrás, reajusta el paquete en sus brazos, patea sus pies otra vez, bufa algo de aire para verlo materializarse como niebla en aire ante él, y la puerta no se abre. Blaine suspira y toca otra vez. No hay repuesta.

Está a punto de rendirse y volver a casa cuando repentinamente hay un fuerte sacudido contra el interior de la puerta, haciendo la cosa en cuestión moverse en su marco. Blaine retrocede en sorpresa, casi cayendo por los escalones. Pero luego escucha el reconocible sonido de risas, agudas y sin aliento y_ Kurt_. Se incorpora y mueve hacia la puerta nuevamente, tocando más insistentemente esta vez. Kurt no responde, pero Blaine puede escuchar los sonidos de más ligeros golpes y el suave tono de su voz emanando a través de la madera. Blaine hace una mueca, da la vuelta a la manilla, el cual está abierto fácilmente bajo su sostén. Entra, mirando por el pasillo.

"¿Kurt?"

Las luces están encendidas por el final del camino, y Blaine puede oír a alguien moviéndose allí. Cierra la puerta y pasa por el pasillo, sacando su cabeza y mirando alrededor.

Kurt está. Tiene audífonos enredados en su brazo y metidos en sus orejas, conectados al iPod sostenido firmemente en su mano, la otra ondeando un pincel cubierto en pintura salvajemente. Baila, su cabeza siguiendo el ritmo de lo que escucha, ojos cerrados, extremidades largas y gráciles como las de un felino. Cada movimiento envía sombras temblorosas estirándose sobre las paredes y el suelo en la débil luz de la lámpara en la esquina. A su alrededor en el suelo están docenas de pinturas a medio terminar, o lo que _parecen _ser pinturas a medio terminar, junto con más cepillos y frascos de pintura abierta. Con cada movimiento Kurt se encuentra más cerca del desastre, pero lo evade cada vez, tapeando delicadamente con pies descalzos mientras se estira y agacha al ritmo de una canción que Blaine no puede ni escuchar. Su cabello está cubierto con mechones verdes, y sus prendas—simplemente una camiseta gris que le llega hasta los muslos y lo que parecen _leggings_— están cubiertas en aún más pintura. La pálida piel de sus brazos, su cuello, sus piernas, reveladas con cada movimiento, casi parecen translúcidos bajo las manchas de pintura. Parece una obra de arte en sí.

Está sonriendo, sonriendo más ampliamente de lo que Blaine podría llegar a imaginar, y es una de las cosas más encantadoras que Blaine ha visto en su vida.

Kurt le está dando la espalda cuando maneja el iPod en sus manos y se quita los audífonos, colocando la cuerda alrededor de su cuello y levantando ligeramente su camiseta para asegurar el iPod en la banda elástica de sus _leggings. _Le promueve a Blaine una vista fantástica, pero trata de mantener sus ojos puestos en otra cosa. Acaba de escabullirse en la casa de este hombre, después de todo—parecería demasiado ponerse a darle miradillas, además. Así que carraspea.

Kurt da una media vuelta, la pintura en su mano dejando restos de azul en el piso de linóleo mientras se mueve. Blaine espera verlo sorprendido, quizá un poco molesto, pero en lugar de eso su cara se ilumina. "Hola, Blaine," dice, pasando por las pinturas en el suelo. Blaine nota que está dejando huellas amarillas detrás—así que no evadió el desastre después de todo.

"Escuché... escuché un sonido," Blaine explica, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta. "Quería... quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, lo siento..."

"Oye. Está bien." Kurt ríe. "Me resbalé. El suelo me atrapó amablemente."

Blaine de alguna forma no puede imaginarse a Kurt lo suficientemente torpe como para hacer eso, pero no dice nada. Kurt se balancea en sus talones y tararea un poco para sí.

"¿Quieres que te busque tu pintura? ya está seca."

"Oh, sí. Seguro," tartamudea. Ahora que está realmente allí, con Kurt frente a él en toda su desordenada gloria, su confianza se acaba de evaporar. Ese es el problema de asociarse con chicos extraordinariamente hermosos, supone.

Kurt da un pequeño giro y danza hasta llegar hasta el área de la cocina. Su pintura está aún en la barra de la cocina. Kurt la recoge con delicadeza y mira sobre su hombro a Blaine. "Se ve genial. Tienes un talento escondido."

"Gracias." Blaine hace una mueca.

Kurt ríe y da saltos hasta él, presentando la pintura con un gesto dramático. "¡Ta-rá!" Inclina su cabeza y cierra su boca. "Bien, no puedes tomarla si estás cargando eso." mira punteadamente al paquete en los brazos de Blaine, quien realmente había llegado a olvidarlo (con dicho extraordinariamente hermoso chico bailando por allí teniendo mucho que ver).

"Oh... ¡Ésto!" Blaine parpadea y levanta el paquete un poco más. "Es para ti."

Las cejas de Kurt se levantan, y acomoda la pintura el suelo cuidadosamente para tomar el paquete de los brazos de Blaine. Se sienta donde está, cruza sus piernas, y quita el envoltorio. Cuando los tubos y lonas entran en su flanco de visión, incorpora su cabeza para darle una mirada sorprendida a Blaine.

"¿Para mí? ¿En serio? Blaine, éstos son buenos..."

"Sí, para ti." Blaine se sienta frente a él y sonríe con ligera pena. "Pensé que podrías darle uso."

Kurt lanza una risa sin aliento. "Sabes, si fuera una persona socialmente adaptada, te diría que no puedo aceptarlas... pero... realmente las quiero, así que no."

"Bueno, habrías terminado con ellas de una manera u otra," le dice. "¿Por qué perder el tiempo peleando?"

"Seguro." Kurt termina de sacar el papel de envolver y toma la pintura en sus manos, maravillado. "Dios, es fantástico... oh, y lienzo. Y pinceles, ugh, ¡Tú, perfecto ser humano!"

Avanza y tira sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine, presionando. Blaine se agita un poco antes de poder estabilizarse. Cuando Kurt no lo deja ir inmediatamente, se pregunta si debería devolver el abrazo, pero antes de poder dejar caer sus extremidades de su incómoda posición en el aire para envolverse en la espalda de Kurt, este se va, gateando por el suelo para acomodar sus pinturas contra la pared. "Entonces, ¿Te ayudó?"

"¿Qué ayudó?" Blaine pregunta. Kurt pausa para darle una mirada desacreditante.

"Pintar. Obviamente. ¿Te has puesto ebrio desde entonces?"

"No," Blaine responde suavemente. "Gracias, mamá," añade, con un poco más de sarcasmo, y Kurt suelta una risita.

"No hay problema." Se vuelve más serio, llegando hasta Blaine y acomodándose para que sus rodillas terminaran a pocos centímetros de distancia. "No, en serio. ¿Te ayudó? ¿Sacar tus sentimientos afuera así?" sus ojos son grandes y tenues, descansando en la sombra. La vulnerabilidad está de vuelta, sólo por medio segundo, y Blaine no puede.

"Sí." admite. "Lo hiso." Incluso si no sabe si fue la pintura o Kurt haciendo los días más manejables—las mariposas en su estómago sugieren lo segundo. La mentira vale la pena cuando la cara de Kurt se ilumina y se balancea un poco en sus rodillas.

"Bien. ¿Te gustaría intentarlo otra vez?"

Blaine abre su boca para responder, pero Kurt ya tiene uno de sus nuevos lienzos en sus manos y acomodándolo. Abre la tapa de una de sus nuevas pinturas, y está a punto de romper el paquete de pinceles, mumurando algo sobre cómo será mejor que los usen esta vez, cuando Blaine pone una mano en él para detenerlo.

"Kurt," dice, suavemente. "Compré estos para ti. No yo. Eres tan... increíble con esto y... y sólo pensé que necesitabas materiales dignos de tu talento."

Kurt levanta una ceja. "¿De dónde sacaste eso, Sr. Cursi?" Blaine se sonroja y Kurt sonríe. "Bueno, supongo que no me puedo quejar. ¡Pinturas de dedos!" cierra las pinturas en base de aceite y busca los acrílicos arrinconados en la pared. Sin decir nada, Blaine reemplaza la lona perfectamente extendida con algo del material de segunda mano. Kurt pone los ojos en blanco pero se acomoda para terminar acostado en su estómago, barbilla apoyada en sus codos. "Entonces... ¿Cómo quieres comenzar?"

Blaine respira hondo y se quita su chaqueta de invierno para colocarla justo al lado de Kurt, mirándole directamente. Sabe que hay una probabilidad de que sus pantalones de marca se estén cubriendo en tierra y, conociendo este lugar, pintura, pero realmente ahora, no importa. "Como la última vez, supongo."

"Ya." levanta su cabeza para señalar las pinturas. "Ve por ello."

"Oh... hmm..." su cara de distorsiona en concentración, y busca tentativamente por el tubo de rojo oscuro. Rojo, porque rojo es fuego. Rojo es pasión. Rojo es lo que es su mente cuando Kurt se ajusta y su brazo desnudo se frota ligeramente contra Blaine. Lo destapa y deja la pintura manchar sus dedos, profundo y espeso y de alguna forma como se imagina que la sangre sería, pero fría.

Se desliza sobre la lona, atrapándole y resbalándoze y manchando. Levanta su mano de nuevo y algo de la pintura se escurre de su mano a su muñeca. Maldice para sí mismo, cuando la manga de su traje atrapa la pintura. Arruinado.

"Se lava con facilidad," Kut le recuerda suavemente, incorporando su mano y poniéndola sobre la de Blaine, guiándola abajo de nuevo al lienzo. Sus dedos son esbeltos y largos y fríos, y Blaine no quiere más que entrelazar esos dedos entre los suyos, besar las yemas hasta que la calidez corra por el cuerpo de Kurt, haciéndolo sonrojar en rojo profundo para que combine con la pintura. Pero no lo hace. Permite que Kurt una sus dedos, y Kurt tiene que moverse más, para que sus costados estén presionados juntos, y todo en Blaine ahora es calor y piel y Kurt y que su izquierda es despojada de calor, abandonada. Le hace querer envolver a Kurt en sus brazos y sostenerlo bien cerca de su cuerpo, mantenerlo tibio en todas partes. Hay tantas cosas que quiere hacer pero que no _puede, _no ahora.

Blaine comienza a deslizar sus dedos por el lienzo, pero pausa cuando escucha música. Levanta su cabeza y mira a Kurt, y se da cuenta de los sonidos, flotando en el aire ligeramente, provienen de los audífonos sobre su cuello. Kurt mira cuando Blaine lo hace, y sonríe.

"Ups. Lo siendo. Lo apagaré." se sienta en y saca el iPod del borde de sus pantalones.

"¿Qué escuchabas?" Blaine pregunta, terminando círculos perezosos con sus dedos en la pintura. El rojo corre y toma un azul ligero—azul porque ese es el color de los ojos de Kurt hoy—y presiona el tubo haciendo la pintura salir.

"Hmm... la Sexta Sinfonía en D. El Scherzo de Dvorak." Kurt para la música con un tarareo apreciativo. "Es altamente excelente."

Blaine no puede evitar si no dejar una risa ahogada escapar.

"¿Qué?"

"Es que... no mucha gente que conozco se la pasa bailando a Dvorak," Blaine explica.

Kurt sólo se encoje de hombros. "Me gusta. Mejor que la mayoría de las cosas modernas que tenemos estos días, de todas maneras." Pone el iPod a un lado y se acuesta al dado de Blaine, sobre su espalda, con sus dedos descansando en su estómago. "¿A qué bailas, Sr. Anderson?"

"¿Yo?" Blaine termina con el azul y se mueve por un morado profundo—serenidad y calma y como todo cae en su lugar. "Realmente ya no escucho mucha música que se diga, si soy honesto."

Cuando Kurt no responde, Blaine incorpora su cabeza. Kurt está mirándole con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?" Kurt pregunta. "¿Cómo es que no escuchas música, pobre alma reprimida que eres?"

"Yo..."

"¡No me sorprende que bebieras!"

"Oye, ahora." Blaine busca por el brazo de Kurt antes de acordarse de que aún tiene pintura en sus dedos. Kurt suelta un escalofrío ante el contacto—la pintura aún está fría a pesar de estar un poco más tibia en las manos de Blaine.

No sabe exactamente por qué lo hiso. Simplemente no le gusta que Kurt piense en él de esa manera—como algún triste, animatrónico ser sin alma, ni pasión, ni vida. Aún cuando los últimos años le han chupado bastante su inspiración, aún puede recordar como era, ser tan energizado por algo hasta la médula con sentimientos. Algunas veces toma los recuerdos y los considera, piensa sobre todo por lo que ha trabajado y tirarlo—su apartamento, su empleo, la aprobación de sus padres—sólo para recuperar ese sentimiento. Claro que al final los guarda en el fondo, para ser pensados en otro momento o a través de lo hondo de una copa, pero aún, a veces, puede sentir el bajo de energía, cuando trata lo suficiente. Aún lo siente, cada vez que su piel entra en contacto con la de Kurt.

"Solía cantar," le dice, porque no hay manera de alguna vez expresar sus verdaderos pensamientos. Kurt no entendería. Kurt está demasiado vivo como para entender lo que es sentirse muerto. "En secundaria, solía cantar en un grupo acapella. Los Trineros."

Las cejas de Kurt se disparan con lo que parece sorpresa. De todas formas, en segundos, su cara vuelve a una fresca expresión de amable interés. "¿Por qué paraste?"

"Dejé la secundaria," responde, removiendo su mano y presionando más pintura en sus dedos—hay una marca en la piel de Kurt, oscura como un hematoma, con el morado, pero a Kurt no parece importarle.

"Pero ya ni siquiera escuchas música," Kurt insiste. "¿Qué hay de la Universidad? ¡Tienen programas de música!"

Blaine ladra una corta risa, la cara de su padre en la parte trasera de su mente. "No tuve mucho tiempo en la Universidad, me temo."

"Debiste haber hecho tiempo," Kurt se queja. "Uno debería siempre hacer tiempo para la música."

Blaine suspira y de enfoca en la pintura. Ni siquiera sabe lo que está haciendo—son sólo colores y curvas y formas y nada pero por alguna razón Kurt da la vuelta y le dice a Blaine "Me encanta."

"No tiene sentido."

"No tiene que tenerlo." Kurt se levanta y toma el iPod del suelo. "Espera un segundo, ¿Si?"

"Está bien." Blaine toma un tubo de naranja oscuro. Se mezcla con el púrpura y crea un ligeramente fangoso marrón por algunos toques antes de volverse más brillante. Escucha una puerta abierta, el sonido de los pasos de Kurt pasando por las escaleras, y cuenta los segundos antes de que más ruidos aparezcan y la puerta cerrándose y Kurt está de vuelta. Deja en el suelo un reproductor de CD's color rosa brillante y lo conecta al enchufe más cercano, una expresión concentrada en su cara.

"¿Qué haces?" Blaine pregunta.

"Vas a escuchar música," Kurt explica, subiendo el volumen. "Sigue pintando." presiona reproducir y Blaine sonríe cuando reconoce la música.

"¿Enya? debes estar bromeando."

"Cállate. Tomo lo que puedo." se acuesta nuevamente y deja su barbilla descansar en el hombro de Blaine. "Eres bueno, sabes."

"No, no lo soy." Blaine discute, tratando de ignorar la manera en que el aliento de Kurt le da calor a ese lado de su cara.

Kurt da una vuelta, cambiando de manera que está sobre su espalda otra vez. "Si lo eres. Porque lo disfrutas. Cada vez que intento hacer que Santana pinte sale horroroso. Porque odia hacerlo pero aún así quiere ser bueno en ello. Tú sólo lo haces, y eso lo hace bueno."

Blaine piensa en una respuesta, pero su cerebro le falla. Se conforma por un "Gracias."

Kurt hace un sonido reconociéndolo antes de cerrar sus ojos y posicionar sus manos en su pecho, una pequeña sonrisa bailando en su labios. Sus pestañas dejan oscuras sombras sobre sus mejillas, como alas de un cuervo. Blaine respira, parpadea y vuelve a la pintura, reuniendo tubos de pigmentos a su alrededor y pasando sus dedos por la lona, danzando, sombras y formas y sinsentido que de alguna forma se une. La música hace cosquillas a sus oídos, y él lo permite.

Decía la verdad, cuando dijo que ya no escuchaba música. Bueno, claro que la oye. Todo el tiempo, la percibe. Las radios de los taxis, en las tiendas, música en los elevadores—música que aún logra escurrirse por las grietas. Pero aún cuando la percibe, no la escucha, no realmente. Porque hay una diferencia entre escuchar música, y sólo oírla.

No deja que la música lo embarge e inunde su alma y acaricie las puntas de sus dedos y encenderlo en llamas de la manera en que solía hacerlo.

Simplemente no había tiempo, una vez que se fue de Dalton. Todo se volvió papeleo y estudio y convertirse en alguien y complacer a sus padres pero nunca teniendo éxito, y por consiguiente nunca siendo capaz de complacerse a sí mismo, y trabajando aún más para detener las olas de desprecio a sí hasta que todo se volvió un mundo borroso de trabajo y decepción y nunca hacerlo bien. Lo odiaba, porque se ha vuelto normal ahora, normal el sentirse disgustado e insatisfecho y amando los días en que no siente nada.

Y entonces, de vez en cuando, viene un día en que siente algo, y se siente como si importara de alguna, pequeña forma, y esos días han sido los tres días en que ha visto a Kurt.

Maldición.

Blaine se incorpora y mira rápidamente a Kurt, solo para encontrarlo observándole en respuesta, como sacado de otro mundo en la poca luz que les queda. Kurt suspira cuando Blaine encuentra sus ojos y susurra, "Han pasado dos horas, ¿Deberías irte ahora?"

Blaine comienza a buscar por su célular antes de que Kurt se acerca y le toma la muñeca.

"¡Pintura en tus manos! ¡Pintura en tus manos!" jadea, y Blaine se congela. La expresión de Kurt no cambia cuando llega a los bolsillos traseros de Blaine y toma su teléfono. Blaine ni siquiera tiene tiempo de estar sorprendido y Kurt le muestra la pantalla. Diez y cuarenta. Sí se tiene que ir.

"No está seca," dice inmediatamente, haciendo un gesto a la pintura.

Kurt sonríe. "¿Debería guardártela hasta la próxima vez?" inclina su cabeza a un lado, y Blaine se pregunta si puede leerle la mente.

"¿Puedes?" pregunta, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Por supuesto." Kurt se levanta, y se agacha para quitar el CD. Blaine se da cuenta de que debió haber estado en repetición—no hay manera de que un CD dure dos horas. Kurt se acomoda y señala a la pintura de la última vez, aún abandonada en el suelo. "No te olvides de ella."

"Oh, sí." Blaine toma su abrigo del suelo y se lo coloca para luego tomar la pintura. Comienza a encaminarse hacia la puerta antes de pausar y mirar a Kurt a los ojos. "Gracias."

Kurt deja su cabeza caer hacia un lado ligeramente. "¿Ayuda?"

"Sí," admite con calma. "Lo hace. Bastante."

Kurt da unos pasos hacia delante, aún balanceándose en sus pies y tocando el hombro de Blaine con gentileza. "Vuelve cada vez que lo necesites. Normalemente estoy aquí."

"¿Funciona el viernes?" pregunta, quizá un poco rápido para su gusto, y Kurt asiente.

"Si vienes alrededor de las cinco haré la cena."

"No quiero... imponerme," protesta, y toma un momento para apreciar el hecho de que acaba de usar la palabra "imponerme" en una oración.

"No te estás imponiendo," le asegura Kurt, "Es darme una excusa de realmente usar el horno. Santana suele ordenar comida por teléfono o traerla, y me estoy hartando."

"De acuerdo." Blaine sonríe y Kurt es un espejo de eso por un momento, y luego empujando a Blaine ligeramente hacia la puerta.

"Ahora anda. Te veo el viernes."

"Hasta el viernes." Blaine se despide sobre su hombro y se dirige al pasillo. Sale por la puerta y mira hacia atrás. Kurt ya está acostado en el suelo y abriendo tubos de pintura con una mirada de concentración en su cara. Blaine sonríe con suavidad y de desliza hacia fuera, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

* * *

**Reviews serían amor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Creo que yo ya les había avisado que los nuevos capítulos serían entregados una vez cada dos semanas **_**máximo**_**, una a la semana **_**mínimo**_**, ¿Verdad? en fin, igual disculpen por no poder haberlo traído antes :3 **

**De antemano, les notifico que en esta historia Santana tiene un papel muy importante, y hay Klainetana por montón (Dícese, Klaine + Santana, pero más Kurtana que otra cosa).**

**Disfruten. Y perdonen posibles errores horrográficos. **

* * *

Blaine se presenta a las 4:54 dicho Viernes, y se pasa unos cuantos minutos sólo algunos pasos frente a la puerta preguntándose si debería tocar o no—quizá Kurt necesite esos seis minutos extra, nunca se sabe—antes de que una voz proveniendo de atrás le hace prácticamente casi caer de las escaleras.

"¿Te vas a mover, hobbit, o debería destruirte?"

Blaine se da la vuelta rápidamente sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con Santana, quien está parada con una mano en su cadera y una expresión asesina.

"¿Y bien?" da un paso hacia adelante, entrecerrando los ojos.

Blaine parpadea y se mueve a un lado. "Disculpa," titubea. "Lo siento."

"Ajámm, cómo sea." Marcha hasta la puerta y prueba la manilla, la cual no cede.

"Mierda," sisea, antes de tirar su mano cubierta por un guante contra la madera de la puerta varias veces. "¡Hummel! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!"

Blaine se queda mirando hacia arriba cuando una de las ventanas cruje al abrirse y la cabeza de Kurt aparece. "Dios mío, Santana, ¡O te callas o recuerdas llevarte tu estúpida llave la próxima vez!" Su cabeza está cubierta por una toalla, y parece que está usando una bata de baño. Su expresión se suaviza cuando sus ojos se alínean con los de Blaine. "¡Mírate! ¡Llegaste temprano! bajaré en un segundo, ¿Bien?"

Blaine asiente, pero Santana levanta sus brazos en exasperación. "¿Me dejarías entrar, Kurt?"

"Bueno, ya que me lo pides tan amablemente..." Kurt desaparece por un momento para luego volver a sacar su cabeza por la ventana y tirar algo pequeño y plateado, justo a los pies de Santana. "Es la mía, así que me la devuelves o te mato."

"Claro," dice. "Gracias." Él pone los ojos en blanco y cierra la ventana.

Santana toma la llave y la encaja en la cerradura. Después de unos intentos, funciona, y se tira contra la puerta para que se abra. Da unos pasos hacia adelate del pasillo y se vuelve para darle una mirada a Blaine. "¿Vienes, entonces?"

"Oh... sí..." Se apresura detrás y cierra la puerta. Santana ya está quitándose los zapatos mientras pasa por el camino, dejando las cosas gastadas en el medio del suelo. Blaine patea sus pies unas veces para quitarse la nieve, y se pregunta si debería quitarse sus zapatos también. Nunca lo había hecho antes, y está 99.8 por ciento seguro de que sus calcetines son esos grises con agujeros hoy, así que decide mantenerlos en su lugar y seguir a Santana. El pasillo se ve diferente, hoy, y Blaine se da cuenta de que hay nuevas pinturas en las paredes ahora sobreponiéndose a las viejas—intrincadas escenas de elfos y hadas y dragones que parecen recién sacadas de un cuento. Blaine nunca se hubiera imaginado que la fantasía sería el estilo preferido de Kurt, pero, de nuevo, no es como si conociera a Kurt tan bien como para predecirlo. Se mueve del pasillo hasta la sala. Todo está más limpio que lo usual—no hay pintura, ni pinceles, ni lienzos, e incluso las manchas en el suelo desaparecieron. Las luces están todas encendidas, y hay una olla burbujeando en la estufa de la cocina. Santana desliza sus pies por el suelo hasta la cocina, golpea la llave contra la encimera y grita, "¡Hummel! ¡Tu llave está en la cocina!"

"¡Gracias!" la voz de Kurt viene de arriba. "¡Bajaré en un minuto!"

Santana comienza a quitarse su chaqueta. "Bueno, ¡Sé más rápido! ¡Por nada del mundo me pongo a entretener a tu juguete!"

"¿Puedes ver si la pasta está bien?"

"¿Cuánto más tiempo necesitas para revisar tus cejas?"

"¿Puedes ver si la pasta está bien?"

Ella se mueve hasta el horno, le da una mirada a la olla, toma el cucharón de madera de la encimera, y le da algunas vueltas experimentales. "No está mal," dice.

"Gracias."

"¿Algo más?"

"Nop, todo está bien, ¡Gracias!"

Santana pone la cuchara en su lugar respectivo y se levanta para sentarse justo al lado, completamente ignorando los utensilios colgando del borde. Da un pequeño giro para encarar a Blaine, cruzando sus piernas. "Entonces... ¿Se supone que te conozco, o es una de esas visitas anónimas?"

"¿Qué?" Blaine pregunta, perplejo.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco. "¿Efectivo o cheque, genio? ¿Dinero en la cómoda? ¿Diligencias que le ocultas a tu esposa e hijos?"

"Santana, no soy una puta." De repente, Kurt está allí, vestido y secado, cerrando la puerta tras suyo. Le sonríe a Blaine con cálidez. "Me tendrás que disculpar por ella. Expresa su afecto mediante el alcance de los niveles de perra máximos."

"Jódete, Hummel."

"Bueno, eso no es divertido para ninguno de los dos," devuelve, y ella rompe en risas.

"Perra."

"Me amas."

"Sólo porque eres lindo."

Sus cejas se alzan en sorpresa. "¿Un cumplido? Guau, 'Tana, no pensé que eras capaz de esos. Ahora apártate. Estoy haciendo la cena." Pasa a un lado de ella y abre el refrigerador, sacando un paquete sin abrir de pechugas de pollo.

"Púdrete," sisea, pero de desliza de la encimera, aterrizando en sus pies y dirigiéndose arriba. Mientras abre la puerta, encara a Blaine y le guiña el ojo sugestivamente. Los ojos de Blaine se abren más y se vuelve para mirar a Kurt con rapidez. Santana ríe por lo bajo y desaparece subiendo las escaleras.

"Es un horror, ¿Verdad?" Kurt pregunta, desenvolviendo el pollo y cambiándose al otro lado de la estufa.

Blaine decide no reponder. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Kurt se encoge de hombros. "Si quieres. Hay que despellejar el pollo, y necesito..." Se muerde el labio y abre los oos, inclinando su cabeza a un lado. "Hmmm... mantequilla, parmesano, y la crema fuera de la nevera para la salsa. Toma una sartén y haz derretir la mantequilla primero." Blaine asiente y se dirige a la cocina. Kurt nota sus gestos confundidos, y le señala la cabina del horno. Ni siquiera tiene zapatos en sus pies, Blaine se da cuenta, pero sus medias son muy coloridas. Conociéndolo, sus calcetines fueron blancos originalmente, pero ahora están todo marcados con restos de pinturas de todo tipo y manchas. Kurt se hace a un lado para que Blaine pueda abrir la cabina. Hay una sartén, junto a una bandeja para panqueques y otra olla, cada uno dentro del otro. Blaine toma la sartén y se incorpora.

Kurt lo toma y lo pone en el elemento más pequeño detrás de la olla de pasta. Enciende la llama y busca en el fregadero por dos tenedores. Luego vuelve a trabajar en el pollo, y usa los utensilios para darle vuelta a las pechugas con facilidad. "Las cosas están en el refri," le recuerda. "Por si aún quieres ayudar."

Blaine asiente y abre la nevera. Está terriblemente vacía en su interior—leche, un cartón de huevos, una barra de mantequilla, algo de queso gratinado, y un envase de crema diminuto. Eso es todo. Blaine le da una mirada a Kurt sin que éste se de cuenta y de repente se siente avergonzado del refrigerador lleno casi al tope en su apartamento. No está bien. Toma los ingredientes de todas maneras y se pone al lado de Kurt en el horno. Kurt le dirige un mohín y presiona el tenedor en el pollo, asiéndolo sisear. "Ya está encendido. Sólo pon la mantequilla, déjala que se derrita, y luego añade la crema y el queso. Creo que terminaríamos al mismo tiempo."

Obedece silenciosamente, y los dos trabajan codo a codo, ocasionalmente colisionando en pequeñas, pequeñas formas que aún así hacen a Blaine sentir pequeños relámpagos pasar por su piel, en su columna vertebral, que Kurt parece ignorar. Blaine trata de analizar el hombre por el borde del ojo, y se da cuenta, curioso, que Kurt no parece tener pintura ni en su cara ni en su cabello. Sus vaqueros y suéter tienen unas manchas tenues, permanentes, y por supuesto, sus calcetines, pero parece en realidad relativamente arreglado por primera vez. Aunque sea bueno ver la cara completa de Kurt, Blaine se encuentra extrañando la peculiaridad de la apariencia suya. Es como si dicho rasgo fuera la silueta en tinta de su personaje, y sin la pintura o el polvo y restos de carboncillo, Kurt no parece encajar en su personalidad. Blaine se pregunta si Kurt se arregló debido a él, y luego se regaña por si quiera dejar que sus esperanzas se asienten en su mente. Claro, puede que esté comenzando a desarrollar un sentimiento hacia Kurt, pero no hay manera de que alguien tan espíritu-libre y único como Kurt fuera capaz de tener sentimientos recíprocos hacia un aburrido corredor de bolsa. Kurt pertenece a un actor, o un escritor—alguien que lo comprenda, alguien que no lo aburra como Blaine lo hace. Alguien especial, lo cual Blaine no es.

"Huele listo." la voz de Kurt lo saca de sus cabilaciones. Mira a la salsa que está preparando. Sí, está lista.

Kurt le empuja ligeramente con la cadera. "Oye. Siéntate. Yo termino."

"¿Seguro?" Blaine pregunta.

Es recibido con unos ojos en blanco. "Blaine, soy el anfitrión. Permíteme, por cinco minutos, actuar como tal en lugar de ponerte a cocinar por mí."

Blaine ríe ahogadamente y levanda sus manos en rendición. "Bien. Me sentaré." Camina por la encimera y saca uno de los bancos. Kurt apaga toda la estufa y cubre sus manos en las demasiado-largas mangas de su suéter.

"Kurt..." Blaine empieza, pero Kurt ya tiene la olla entre sus manos, siseando ante el calor. Se apresura al fregadero y balancea la olla en borde mientras el agua fría empieza a correr. Inclina la olla y bota la mayoría del agua. Toma uno de los tenedores y lo usa para sostener la pasta en su lugar mientras el agua de escurre. Blaine se queda mirando, pensando en por qué Kurt no usa simplemente un colador, antes de recordar que hay una probabilidad de que Kurt no tenga uno.

"Platos, platos, platos..." Kurt murmura para sí, mientras busca en el estante superior para tomar dos platos. Rápidamente, sirve el fettuccini en los astillados y coloridos platos y pone la olla en el fregadero antes de cerrar la llave. En cuestión de segundos, la pasta la cubre el pollo y la salsa Alfredo.

"_Voilà!_" Kurt exclama, deslizando un plato hasta Blaine. "¿Quieres leche o agua?"

Blaine piensa de nuevo en el solitario contenedor de leche. "Agua, por favor."

"Bueno." Kurt parece tambalearse un poco mientras se mueve para buscar los vasos, y Blaine se acomoda un poco en caso de que Kurt se caiga. Pero Kurt está de pie, y Blaine se pregunta si se lo imaginó todo. Kurt toma dos vasos y los llena con agua. Se desliza por el suelo en sus calcetines para poner un vaso frente a Blaine y luego sentarse a su lado.

"Oh... ¡Tenedores!" Da un giro, dirigiéndose al fregadero, pareciendo una especie de patinador grácil cuando de mueve. Toma dos tenedores y, en un instante, vuelve a su asiento. "_Bon Appétit._" Kurt toma su tenedor y enreda algo de pasta en él. "Y, para que sepas, ya nunca cocino, así que siéntete libre de ser un arrogante engreído bastardo sobre el hecho de que me tienes siendo el esclavo frente a una estufa."

"No tenías que hacerlo," Blaine le dice inmediatamente.

Kurt encoge un hombro. "Quería hacerlo."

Comen con tranquilidad por unos momentos, y Blaine está bienvenidamente sorprendido ante el hecho de que la comida sabe bastante bien. O está acostumbrado a cenas sacadas del microondas, o a los elegantes affaires que sus compañeros de trabajo organizan en restaurantes de nombres extranjeros, o ocasionalmente establecidos en _penthouses _con costosos servicios de catering, pero de alguna forma esto es aún más satisfactorio. Recuerda cuando tenía nueve o diez, y su padre aún tenía tiempo para ello, como saldrían, sólo los hombres de la casa, en alguna grande (de dos kilómetros) aventura de escalada y terminarían el día armando la tienda y acurrucándose dentro de bolsas de dormir juntos para contar historias de terror. En la mañana siempre despertaría con el sonido de su padre hirviendo agua en la estufa portátil de kerosene, y comerían juntos. Era algo desastrozo, y a veces molesto por los mosquitos, pero lo que comían siempre era algo de lo mejor que Blaine había probado en su vida. El pollo Alfredo se siente de la misma forma. No es la más costosa, ni la mejor, pero hay algo extra. Blaine no sabe qué es, pero le gusta.

Repentinamente, Kurt pone el tenedor en la mesa y pone su barbilla apoyada en sus codos. "Me he dado cuenta de que no nos conocemos demasiado, o para nada." Asiente ante su propia declaración. "Debería cambiar."

Blaine hace una pausa, a medio camino de meter un tenedor lleno de comida en su boca y levanta las cejas. Kurt le hace una mueca y Blaine rápidamente mete la pasta en su boca y mastica. Limpia su boca con la mano en caso de que tenga algo alrededor de ella, antes de asentir y musitar, "Suena bien."

Kurt levanta sus piernas para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas sobre el banquillo y comienza a trazar patrones sin pensar en la encimera-comedor en el que están sentados. "Cantabas en secundaria. Trabajas en Wall Street. Tu nombre es Blaine Anderson. Temo que es todo lo que sé."

"Parece." Blaine se encoge de hombros, y sonríe cuando Kurt le da una mirada. "Bien, ¿Quieres la historia de mi vida?"

Kurt niega con la cabeza. "No. Aburrido. Quiero hacerte preguntas."

Blaine ahoga una risa. "¿Cómo es eso diferente a mi historia de vida?"

Kurt tararea y levanta su tenedor, jugueteando con él entre sus dedos, diciendo, "Porque son _mis _preguntas, Dapper Dan."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuales?" Blaine le reta.

Kurt le sonríe. "Bien. ¿Pose sexual favorita?"

Blaine se ahoga con el mero aire, y Kurt suelta una risotada. "¡Debiste haber visto tu cara!" jadea, "¡Te mantendré un tiempo más!"

"Espera, ¿Es en serio? quieres saber mi..." Blaine está aterrorizado en tres partes, una ligeramente excitada sin su permiso, hasta que Kurt se incorpora y sostiene una mano en el aire.

"No. No es en serio. Hemos de evadir aventuras en la recámara, por el colmo de la decencia. Estoy comiendo, y mi estómago es delicado."

"Trato."

Kurt sonríe. "De acuerdo... entonces... ¿Libro de Dan Brown favorito?"

Blaine parpadea, y Kurt bufa impaciente. "Hmmm... El Código DaVinci," titubea.

"No, ¿Ves? ya fallaste." Kurt suspira.

"¿Cómo fallé?" Blaine pregunta, confundido. Kurt sólo le da una mirada y continua.

"¿Actriz favorita?"

"Hmm..."

"Bien, continuo. ¿Actor? ¿Actor favorito?"

"¡Más lento!"

"No. ¿Pez favorito?"

"¡Delfín!" Blaine suelta sin pensar.

"No es un pez," Kurt devuelve. "¿Vacación soñada?"

"Hawaii."

Kurt suelta un alarido y deja su cabeza sobre la encimera. "Estás perdido." Murmura en sus brazos.

Blaine toma un trago de agua y entrecierra sus ojos juguetonamente. "Ok. Trata de responder tus propias preguntas. ¿Libro de Dan Brown favorito?"

Kurt hace una mueca. "Ninguno. Margaret Atwood, Neil Gaiman, Ron Hansen, o nada."

Blaine lo mira. "Bien. ¿Actriz y actor?"

"Bien, no creo que jamás veremos un par más encantador que Bogie y Bacall. Pez favorito es la siguiente, creo. Y mi respuesta es el Lábrido de cola amarilla. Mi vacación soñada es la isla de Lenmos. Es una parte de Grecia."

Blaine ríe, admitiendo la pérdida. "¿Por?"

Kurt encoge un hombro. "Bueno, de acuerdo a la mitología Griega, es donde el dios Hefesto fue tirado del Olimpo y destruído por el aterrizaje. Sería algo interesante, ¿No crees, el visitar un lugar donde ni los dioses podían salvarse?" Ocupa su mentón en una mano y mira sobre el hombro de Blaine. "Sería muy increíble, en realidad, estar en un lugar donde incluso los seres más poderosos tenían que recibir ayuda. Donde los más heridos podían ser curados mediante cuidados y devoción."

"Oh," Blaine murmura. Mira sus manos, cerradas en su regazo, y piensa en algo qué decir. Nada.

"¿Por qué te volviste un corredor de bolsa?" Kurt pregunta de repente, con suavidad.

Blaine cierra sus ojos y toma un respiro. Kurt ya había supuesto eso sobre él, la primera, primera noche cuando se conocieron. No ve ningún daño en elaborar lo que ya se sabe. "Supongo que... que sólo quería volverme algo. Algo importante." Su voz sale demasiado brusca, y siente los ojos de Kurt en él. "Algo por lo cual mis padres pudieran estar orgullosos." Levanta su cabeza y abre sus ojos, carraspeando para aclarar su garganta. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué te volviste un artista?"

Kurt deja salir una corta risita. "Oh, no soy un artista. Es algo que hago en mi tiempo libre"

Blaine levanta una ceja. "Entonces... ¿Qué haces para vivir?"

"Pasar hambre, principalmente," Kurt bromea, pero hace el corazón de Blaine sentirse algo más estrujado en su pecho. "Tengo problema manteniendo una fuente estable de ingreso, pero lo logro con trabajos peculiares. Paseé perros la semana pasada por tres días. Y Santana trabaja como camarera en uno de esos bares deportivos. Me ayuda a veces."

"Oh," Blaine dice de nuevo. Se da cuenta de que las ganacias de esos tres días deben ser lo que lo está alimentando ahora. Las comisuras de los labios de Kurt se inclinan hacia arriba, y sus manos tapean un pequeño ritmo en sus rodillas.

"Si quieres... dime sobre tu padre. Si te sientes cómodo, por supuesto."

"¿Qué? Oh..." Blaine sopesa la idea por un momento. Apenas conoce a este hombre, pero, por alguna razón, no se siente tan peculiar a como debería ser. Quizá es el hecho de que Kurt es tan abierto cuando se trata de él, tan real y vivo y presente, todo eso haciéndolo parecer tan confiable, o quizá es el otro hecho de que Blaine está comenzando a enamorarse de este completo extraño, pero quiere hablar. Realmente quiere. "De acuerdo."

Así que Kurt se sienta en su banquillo, piernas todavía cruzadas, y escucha con ojos abiertos. No hace ningún comentario sarcástico en cuanto Blaine comienza a hablar. Le dice sobre como su padre siempre ha estado tan ocupado, pero siempre tan central, el núcleo de su infancia. Sobre cuánto significa para él escuchar esas palabras, "Buen trabajo, hijo." Sobre acampadas y derbies y reuniones de niños exploradores. Le dice a Kurt sobre salir del clóset, y cómo su padre de repente se hizo distante, incluso cuando estaban lado a lado reconstruyendo un auto o jugando golf. Cómo ya no habían palabras para decir, no más. Le dice a Kurt sobre los abusadores en su primer baile, y como su padre se había aparecido en el hospital para contarle a Blaine con tranquilidad de que se estaba transfiriendo a una escuela privada para que estuviera seguro, cómo en esos momentos Blaine había pensado que todo iba a volver a la normalidad y que volverían a ser padre e hijo otra vez, pero nunca pasó. Le dice a Kurt sobre sentirse tan de lado en Dalton, sobre encontrar a los Trineros, volverse un líder, y siempre, siempre esperando que eso hiciera a su padre orgulloso nuevamente, de él. Sobre como eso nunca pareció funcionar, como sabía que su padre siempre había querido otro hombre de negocios en la familia, y como volverse un corredor de bolsa pareció la respuesta lógica.

Algunos dirían que es una gran cantidad de información que divulgar, pero Kurt lo toma todo, ojos suaves y amables mientras observa a Blaine y no dice una palabra. No necesita decir una palabra. Blaine sabe que entiende.

Cuando termina, Kurt se desliza de su asiento y rodea la encimera para estar al lado de Blaine. "¿Qué?" Blaine pregunta.

"Levántate," Kurt le ordena, y cuando Blaine obedece, Kurt da un paso hacia adelante y lo rodea fuertemente con sus brazos, alrededor de sus hombros, sosteniéndolo en un abrazo. Blaine se tensa, pero se relaja casi inmediatamente después. Sus manos se quedan quietas un instante antes de asegurarse en la cintura de Kurt. Kurt se acomoda un poco y descansa su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine, estrechando el abrazo. "Lo siento," murmura en el oído de Blaine.

"No es tan malo," Blaine musita, sintiéndose culpable. Tiene asuntos de papi—Kurt no tiene suficiente para comer.

Kurt se aleja ligeramente, pero mantiene sus manos en los brazos de Blaine. "¿Te duele?"

Blaine muerde su labio y asiente algo avergonzado.

"Entonces es malo," Kurt le dice. "Nunca entendí eso de la gente. Como tratamos de minimizar nuestro dolor sólo porque otro la tiene peor. Si hiciéramos eso, entonces nadie admitiría que algo está mal, porque siempre habría alguien en el mundo que está peor. No tiene sentido."

"No ayuda quejarse," Blaine murmura. Kurt es tibio y sólido bajo sus manos, caderas curveándose suavemente en su esbelta cintura bajo su suéter.

"No," Kurt concede. "Pero no ayuda tenerlo todo adentro, tampoco. Si nunca le dijéramos a alguien, ¿Cómo podrían ellos ayudar a sanarnos?" Sonríe con suavidad. "Cuano Hefesto aterrizó en Lenmos, fue cuidado hasta recuperar su salud por Tetis. Pero era sólo porque ella sabía que él necesitaba su ayuda."

Cuando Kurt se inclina hacia adelante y frota sus labios sobre la mejilla de Blaine, es despertante, escalofriante, y todo lo que Blaine pudo haber imaginado. Quiere más. Quiere mover su cabeza y unir su boca a la de Kurt y nunca separarse en busca de aire, morir así—por falta de oxígeno. Quiere pasar sus labios por su mandíbula hasta su garganta y sólo _respirar _su escencia—el olor a jabón y piel y pintura que nunca podía terminar lavada. Quiere acostar a este chico y trazar con las puntas de sus dedos patrones por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de su piel, hacerlo temblar y suspirar y rogar por más hasta que Blaine se incline y trage sus palabras. Lo quiere todo. Lo quiere tan fuertemente que da miedo.

Pero Kurt no. Se aleja, y sus labios dejan pequeñas partículas de él en la mejilla de Blaine, pequeñas partículas apenas rozando su piel, la eterna sensación de _no lo suficiente. _Le quema.

"Deberíamos terminar de cenar," Kurt musita, liberando a Blaine. Blaine deja la cintura de Kurt inmediatamente, y Kurt pasa por la encimera y se sienta con un pequeño brinco en su asiento. El resto del tiempo es llenado con cháchara ligera, hablando sobre como las nuevas pinturas que Blaine le trajo son tan buenas, sobre cuán suaves los pinceles son. Es tan jóven, y suena tan inocente así, para alguien que Blaine conoció en un bar, para alguien que a veces parece tan, tan mayor que lo que en realidad es.

Después de terminar, Kurt le pregunta si quisiera quedarse por café, pero Blaine inventa alguna excusa sobre terminar papeleos y llegar a casa. La verdad es que, le encantaría cualquier razón para quedarse más tiempo, pero la visión del refrigerador vacío aún hace nudos culpables a su estómago. Piensa en invitar a Kurt a su apartamento, pero se pregunta si eso parecería demasiado, o si Kurt le daría una mirada a sus electrodomésticos de lujo y vajilla y pensaría que Blaine está luciéndolas. No quiere arriesgar nada. Así que Kurt lo acomaña hasta la salida y le hace señas con la mano en despedida hasta que Blaine está en la calle, bajo un cielo empolvado en pequeños copos de nieve que se derriten instantáneamente cuando tocan su cara. Han intercambiado números, pero Blaine sigue sorprendido cuando llega a casa y recibe un texto mientras se seca después de una ducha tibia.

**De: Kurt Hummel**

_Puedo vert no qriendo beber mi cafe jamas en la vida, pero q tal si vamos a la Ola Azul el miér? t veo a las 7? _

**De: Blaine Anderson**

_Hasta entonces!_

Blaine sonríe para sí mismo cuando pone el célular sobre la cómoda y trata de convencerse de que no es una cita.

Pero en realidad quiere que sea una, con, muchas, _tantas_ ganas, entonces ¿Cuál es el daño en pretender?

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews de antemano, se les aprecia un montón :33 oh, y algo para los que ya han leído esta historia en inglés: no den spoilers (?).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disfruten.**

**PD: Cuando me referí a Klainetana y Kurtana, me refería a amistades. Si se confundieron, disculpen. Los tres son gay de pies a cabeza. **

* * *

Se forma un patrón. Es fácil, y natural—aunque sea para Blaine. La primera no-cita para café va muy bien. Los dos se sientan frente a frente, y debaten los méritos de la por-venir elección presidencial y sus candidatos. Kurt, descubre Blaine, aunque no está sorprendido, es un dedicado liberal, y no pierde un segundo para destruir toda contribución de Blaine cada vez que intenta contradecirlo. Rápidamente, se deshace el debate, y se vuelve más un Blaine lanzándole a Kurt artículos y Kurt destrozándolos y volviéndolos pedacitos con su característico ingenio para insultar. Cuando la risa de Blaine interrumpe el discurso de Kurt sobre el senador de Winsconsin, Kurt se detiene inmediatamente y se detiene, perplejo.

"Lo siento," Blaine se disculpa. "Es que... no me he acostumbrado a ti."

"¿No estás acostumbrado a mí?" La cara de Kurt se vuelve cautelosa, algo tensa, y Blaine se odia instantáneamente por ello.

"No, no, ¡Es algo bueno!" Le asegura. "¿Tienes idea de la gente con la que me la paso?" Cuando Kurt no responde, Blaine continúa. "Aburridos, pasivos, faltos de mente pisapapeles, ¿No? Y tú... ¡Tú no eres nada de eso! Tú eres... emocionante, y con opiniones, y me gusta mucho eso de ti." Se sonroja un poco y agacha su cabeza.

"Oh." Kurt entrelaza sus manos con la taza de su café antes de darle a Blaine una brillante sonrisa. "Bien."

"¿Bien?"

"Sí. Está bien."

Vuelven a casa de Kurt, después, y Kurt toma sus acrílicos baratos y extiende el lienzo en el suelo. Pueden escuchar a Santana arriba, cantando fuertemente junto a Alanis Morissette, y Blaine no puede evitar sonreír.

La expresión de Kurt, al contrario, es oscura y su boca alterada en una mueca.

"¿Qué sucede?" Blaine le pregunta, acomodándose para que sus rodillas se rozen entre ellas.

"No me gusta ver gente sufriendo," Kurt murmura, mirando al techo.

Blaine sigue su mirada. "¿Está sufriendo?"

Kurt muerde su labio y juguetea con la pintura en sus manos. "Se enamoró de alguien que no le amó tanto de vuelta."

"Oh."

"Creo que eso debe ser una de las cosas más dolorosas," Kurt murmura, más para sí que otra cosa.

Cuando pintan, es frío y húmedo y libre. Blaine trata de hacer árboles esta vez, los árboles que recuerda de esos días pasados en bosques de su juventud.

Kurt pinta una persona, toda de amarillo, extendida, cubriendo la lona como un cadaver.

Ésa vez, Blaine insiste en cena. Kurt insiste en comida rápida. Blaine paga la cuenta cuando Kurt va a lavar sus manos, y Kurt se le queda mirando por unos completos cinco minutos. El sitio está vacío, excepto por el solitario empleado, que trapea el suelo cerca del registrador tarareando junto a la música de los parlantes.

"Me hiciste cena la última vez. Pagar por estas terribles hamburguesas con queso apenas sería devolverte el favor," Le dice cuando la cara de Kurt no mejora, haciéndole relajarse con una expresión menos asesina. Toma una papa frita y la mete en un pequeño pote de mayonesa.

"¿Sabías que era vegetariano? dos años atrás." Y, nuevamente, con pocas palabras, ha cambiado el tema completamente de la conversación. Como si la breve discusión nunca hubiera pasado.

"¿En serio?" Blaine se queda mirando la comida en su bandeja.

Kurt sigue su mirada y sonríe. "En serio. Solía estar muy obsesionado con mi salud, ¿Sabes?" Mete la papa en su boca. "Planeaba tener una vida larga y saludable."

"¿Tu... tu familia tiene algún problema de salud?" Blaine pregunta, porque, que él sepa, la mayoría de los adolescentes no están tan preocupados por su salud. "¿Que te hicieron... preocuparte?"

Kurt ladra una pequeña risa. "Podrías decir eso."

Cuando Blaine baja su Coca-Cola para mirarlo, Kurt encoge un hombro. "Mi mamá murió cuando tenía ocho años."

La comida en el estómago de Blaine se siente mucho más pesada. Kurt toma otra papa y la mete en su boca.

"Lo... lo siento tanto," Blaine suelta finalmente, limpiando sus manos con una servilleta antes de tomar tentativamente la mano libre de Kurt.

"No es la gran cosa," Kurt dice con suavidad. "Es mejor, en serio. Estuvo enferma por un largo tiempo antes de morir. Me alegra que no sufriera más de lo que lo hiso."

"Siento que estuviera enferma en primer lugar."

"Sí... bueno..." Kurt retira su mano para tomar la hamburguesa. Toma un mordisco, masticando con cuidado. Hace una mueca cuando Blaine le sigue mirando. Traga y entrecierra sus ojos. "Deja de mirarme. Es raro."

"Lo siento." Blaine vuelve sus ojos a su comida. Escucha a Kurt suspirar, ligero y suave contra la música de fondo y el sonido de autos afuera.

"No. No lo hagas. No debería ser tan..."

"Estás bien."

"...rudamente estúpido."

"No lo eres."

"Lo soy."

"Kurt..."

La puerta tintinea, y el empleado deja su trapeador cuando dos adolescentes, un chico y una chica de manos, caminan hasta la registradora. Ordenan chocolate caliente, y esperan pacientemente mientras el empleado lo prepara. Kurt los observa, ausente, y sólo cuando la joven pareja se va a una mesa alejada de una esquina se vuelve a mirar a Blaine con una expresión entretenida.

"Blaine, deja de discutir conmigo. Sabes que vas a perder."

Blaine levanta su cabeza y obtiene la sonrisa de Kurt. "No lo sabes."

Kurt bufa. "Puedo ganar cualquier discusión que quiera, Blaine Anderson."

"No lo sabes." Blaine tuerce el sorbete de su bebida con sus manos. "Puedo ser terco cuando necesito serlo."

"El dia en que me ganes en una discusión será el día en que me muera," Musita Kurt, antes de tomar otro mordisco.

Blaine come en silencio por unos momentos antes de preguntar. "¿Qué hay de tu padre?"

Kurt incorpora su cabeza y tararea, con la boca llena. Toma un poco de su té helado y limpia su boca. "¿Qué de él?"

"Nunca hablas de él," Explica. Y se siente más rebelde después, añadiendo, "Nunca hablas de ti demasiado, realmente."

Kurt levanta una ceja pero no responde. Mete otra papa en mayonesa y comienza a garabatear en el grasoso envoltorio de su comida. "Quizá mi vida personal es horriblemente aburrida."

"Lo dudo." Blaine inclina su cabeza a un lado y mira. Kurt le devuelve la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Eres un verdadero hijo de perra molesto, para un falto de mente droide de Wall Street," Kurt murmura ominosamente. Baja sus ojos y mete la mitad de su hamburguesa en su boca a la vez. Mira de nuevo, y su expresión se petrifica en un mohín cuando se da cuenta de que Blaine sigue mirándole, esperando por una respuesta.

"Bien," dice, gruñonamente, manteniendo una mano frente a su boca. Termina de masticar, apoya su barbilla en sus codos, y dice, "Mi papá vive en Ohio. No hablo mucho con él. De todas maneras, tenemos una buena relación, no como tú y tus horribles problemas con papi."

Duele, más que a Blaine le gustaría jamás admitir, pero la manera en que la cara de Kurt se desmorona después de decirlo duele aún más.

"Lo siento..." Murmura. "No tienes nada que ver con... lo que pasa. Eso fue malo."

"Un poco," Blaine admite, bebiendo un tanto.

Kurt pone una amarga expresión. "¿Ves? rudamente estúpido."

Blaine suspira y sonríe. Cuando toma la mano de Kurt de nuevo, Kurt no se la quita de encima. Con su pulgar acaricia la pálida superficie de la piel de Kurt, pasando por los ríos de azul blanquecino de sus venas. "Igual me agradas," le dice. Kurt parpadea, y se queda mirando la cara de Blaine—y él no puede averiguar lo que expresa. ¿Duda, preocupación, ansiedad, esperanza?

"En fin, pasaste activamente por alto el hecho de que tienes raíces en Ohio también," Blaine le acusa, juguetonamente, dándole una pequeña última palmada en la mano antes de quitarla para tomar más papas.

"No parecía importante," Discute. La joven pareja al otro lado de la habitación de repente ríe al unísono, el sonido crujiendo en el aire, y Kurt sonríe, dándoles una mirada. "¿Tuviste un enamorado en tu juventud?" pregunta. Blaine debería estar sorprendido, pero no, cuando hay un peculiar movimiento bajo la mesa y Kurt sube las piernas para sentarse en posición india. Se quitó los zapatos, y no está usando calcetines esta vez.

"Hmm... supongo," admite. "Quiero decir... hay un chico con el que fui al baile..."

La cara de Kurt se suaviza y hace un pequeño, ligero sonido consolador en su garganta.

"... y, bueno..." Blaine ríe ahogadamente. "Cuando tenía casi diecisiete, estuve loco por un vendedor del Gap..."

Kurt suelta una risita, aguda y frágil, y sus ojos centellean en la fuerte iluminación del restaurant. "Procede."

Blaine encoge un hombro. "Pudo haber sido peor. Creo..." hace una mueca y ríe, "Para ese día de San Valentín, intenté convencer a mi coro..."

"Los Trineros," Kurt interrumpe.

"Sí, los Trineros. Traté de convencerlos de ir conmigo a darle una serenada a este tipo en el trabajo. Quería cantar 'When I Get You Alone'."

"_No _lo hicieron." Cuando Blaine meramente asiente avergonzado, Kurt tapa su boca con el puño y ríe silenciosamente en él.

"¡En realidad no lo hicimos!" Blaine dice con rapidez, tratando de salvar su reputación. "Estaban muy asustados de presentarse en público."

Kurt tuerce su nariz. "Lástima."

"No," Blaine dice inmediatamente. "Fue, fue bueno. Habría hecho el completo ridículo, créeme. Cuando fui a bucar a este chico a decirle cómo me sentía, me dijo que yo era menor de edad y se alejó."

Kurt silba. "Auch."

Blaine asiente. "Sí. Auch."

"Pero igual hilarante."

"¡Eres una perra!" Blaine sonríe para asegurarse que Kurt sabe que es una broma

Kurt responde con un gesto militar. "Afirmativo, afirmativo."

Blaine niega con la cabeza y termina su hamburguesa con queso en unos cuantos mordiscos. "Y... ¿Qué hay de ti?" pregunta. "¿Algún enamoramiento?"

"Ninguno en secundaria. Un par en la universidad," Kurt responde, tratando de balancear el sorbete en su dedo. Cae en la mesa con un pequeño ruido. "Bueno, un par en la universidad _más _un jodido montón de relaciones de una noche. ¿Esas cuentan?"

Blaine se encoge de hombros. "No sé. Los míos nunca tuvieron mucho que ver con enamorarse."

"Oh, qué escándalo. ¿Qué diría tu madre, Anderson?" Kurt hace un gesto con su mano en su frente dramáticamente.

"Cállate."

"Hazme," Le reta, pero luego se calla efectivamente con sólo meterse diez papas en su boca a la vez, y Blaine no contempla otras maneras en las que pudiera lograr que Kurt dejara de hablar. No, para nada.

No pintan esa noche. En su lugar, toman un taxi al parque. Kurt los guía entre los árboles, lejos del camino, y cuando el cielo se abre y la nieve polvorea sobre ellos, corre hacia adelante y trata de atrapar copos de nieve en su lengua. Blaine se apoya en un árbol y observa, sonriendo, como Kurt ríe y da vueltas, brazos extendidos y cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mirando a las nubes. Los copos se asientan en sus hombros, sus mejillas, sus largas pestañas, y cuando comienza a cantar, Blaine se pregunta si va a atraer a una multitud con el sonido.

"_¡Si todos los copos de nieve fueran dulces y malteadas siempre, oh qué bueno sería!"_

Es una imagen tan peculiar—un hombre adulto con vaqueros raídos y suéter con manchas, sin guantes, que pasa hambre cuando se le acaba el dinero y vive con una mujer con el corazón roto que insulta cada uno de sus movimientos, un hombre que se la pasa en bares y compra cerveza para extraños y le enseña a gente como sentir a través de pintura—verlo abandonarlo todo y dar vueltas alrededor de la nieve como un infante, mejillas sonrosadas y dedos azules con frío mientras canta una melodía para niños con todo el aliento de sus pulmones.

Blaine quiere preservar este momento por siempre, y sólo mirar a Kurt dar vueltas por el resto de sus vidas o más. Podría hacerlo, piensa. Podría hacerlo si Kurt le dejara. Podría llevarlo a casa y darle todo, dejarlo pintar y cantar y bailar y amar, y Blaine siempre estaría allí para él, allí para cuando Kurt saltara demasiado alto y necesitara alguien que curara sus heridas, alguien para sostenerlo hasta que el dolor se fuera. Blaine podría hacerlo, cuidarlo, como un exótico pájaro que es demasiado libre para ser enjaulado. Y Blaine sabe que si alguna vez lograra sostener a ese pájaro en sus manos, éste podría verlo una vez y decidir volar lejos, lejos nuevamente, pero valdría la pena siempre y cuando Blaine pudiera guardar algunas plumas y atesorar el momento, recordarlo.

Pero luego Kurt toma sus manos y lo hace girar con él, y de alguna forma terminan en el suelo, en la nieve, riendo mientras los copos caen sobre ellos. Kurt se relaja y suspira profundamente, una suave, tentativa sonrisa en sus labios. Blaine se apoya en un codo, poniéndose de lado, sin importarle que la humedad está pasando por sus vaqueros, y se pregunta qué pasaría si se inclinara y besara a Kurt, justo allí.

No lo hace, por supuesto, y después de un instante Kurt siente sus ojos y le tira un manojo de nieve en la cara de Blaine. "Siempre me estás mirando y se está volviendo rarito."

Blaine se quita la nieve de sus ojos con un indigno bufido. "Bueno, te tengo que mirar. Podría salvarme de futuros ataques con nieve."

Otro más le golpea en su frente justo cuando termina de limpiarse.

"Nop. Aún fallas."

Hace frío, y nieva, pero el engreído tono de voz de Kurt aún lo hace sonreír.

"Ahora mis dedos están congelados," se queja Kurt, y se levanta y se quita la nieve de encima. "Debería irme. Si quieres dormir en el parque ahora, siéntete libre."

"No, gracias." Blaine se incorpora y sigue a Kurt de vuelta al camino. Blaine pide un taxi para ambos, y deja a Kurt en su calle antes de irse a su apartamento y pasar la noche preguntándose cómo sería besarle.

Blaine tiene un recurrente problema en recordar que ninguna de esas son citas de verdad. Algunas semanas, llenadas con café, un par de películas, y horas y horas con los dos en el suelo, dedos salpicados en pintura, dibujando sueños. Algunas veces Santana está con ellos, y se sienta en el sofá haciendo algunos rudos comentarios y limando sus uñas, pero ahora que Blaine sabe sobre su corazón roto, no puede sentirse ofendido de nada de lo que dice, ni cuando dice que la casa se incendiará con sólo el contenido inflamable que su gel para el cabello debe tener.

"Sí es algo malo," Kurt le murmura justo después de ese particular comentario. "Es tan brillante que a veces pareces una bombilla."

Blaine levanta sus cejas y se queda mirando obviamente el cabello de Kurt, que está en ese momento con reflejos azules y púrpuras. Kurt pone los ojos en blanco y musita, "No es lo mismo," antes de volver a su pintura. Es otra persona; siempre es otra persona, amarilla y sin cara y estremeciéndose. Blaine no lo entiende, pero no lo cuestiona. Continúa con árboles y montañas por su parte, y, finalmente haciendo caso a la insistencia de Kurt, toma uno de los pequeños pinceles de Kurt y pinta dos figuras, un padre y un hijo, caminando con las manos entrelazadas a través del camino.

Es sábado en la mañana cuando Blaine vuelve a Lugar de Alegría, justo frente a la puerta de Kurt. Tienen planes de ir al viejo cine unas cuadras más allá y luego ver la presentación de Psycho en la tarde después de un brunch—aparentemente, Kurt conoce al dueño, y puede conseguir entradas gratis, y planean tomar ventaja de eso. Nadie abre la puerta cuando Blaine toca. No importa. Está acostumbrado a eso.

Aún así, nadie responde después de cinco minutos. O diez. Blaine hace una mueca y golpea un poco más fuerte. "¿Kurt?" llama a través de la madera. "¿Santana?"

Vuelve a tocar, tan fuerte que partículas de pintura destiñiéndose se pegan a la tela de sus guantes. "¿Kurt? ¿Santana?"

Hay un crujido superior, y Santana aparece, sacando su cabeza de la ventana un piso arriba. "¡Vete de aquí, enano!" dice. "¡Kurt no puede ir!"

Cierra la ventana con un golpe otra vez. Blaine retrocede unos pasos para ver mejor, hace un megáfono con sus manos, y grita, "¡Santana, déjame entrar!" Su cara aparece a través del nublado vidrio, y puede verla modulando un 'no' desde donde está parada.

"¡Sí!" exclama, y ella le muestra el dedo antes de desaparecer. Blaine gruñe en frustración.

¿Qué sucede, que Kurt no puede ir? ¿Está enfermo? ¿Herido? ¿O finalmente se hartó de Blaine y decidió aplicarle la ley del hielo?

Blaine sacude su cabeza ante esa idea, aproximándose a la puerta. La manilla gira en su mano, y la abre justo cuando Santana aparece al final del pasillo.

"¡No! ¡Lárgate!" le ordena. Blaine rápidamente entra y cierra la puerta antes de que Santana pueda decidir empujarlo afuera.

"Santana, ¿Qué sucede?" pregunta, quitándose los zapatos y dejando su chaqueta caer en el mero suelo. "¿Dónde está Kurt?"

"Él..." comienza ella, y de repente un sonido repiquetea desde el piso superior. "Mierda," dice, y da un giro sobre sus calcetines, metiéndose en la sala.

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandan y le sigue, con algunos resbalos de su parte en el suelo cuando da la vuelta a la esquina. Santana ya ha abierto la puerta a las escaleras y va de dos en dos, falda moviéndose alrededor de sus caderas. Blaine duda un poco en el alféizar. Nunca había visto la parte de arriba, y debe haber una razón por ello, pero el hecho de que Santana está demostrando algo más que hostilidad y molestia le dice que algo serio debe estar ocurriendo, así que corre detrás de ella.

La primera cosa que nota es que en las paredes hay más pinturas, más que abajo, por decir algo. Hay una cubierta de color en todas las superficies—paredes, techo, los lados de una comoda, los respaldares de dos camas, en lados opuestos de la habitación. Hay pinturas en el suelo, acomodadas en desordenadas pilas, y bajo las camas. Los brillantes colores de las pinturas hacen contraste contra el desteñido gris de resto de la habitación—las sábanas sobre las camas, que parecen hechas de cartón, o al menos, madera de esa calidad. El espejo sobre un vestidor está agrietado en el medio y empañado con agua, y la colección de objetos arriba—el reproductor de CDs, el alisador de pelo, el iPod, la lámpara de mesa—están todos conectados a un enchufe sobrecargado. El sol invernal se filtra por las polvorosas ventanas, y hacen todo en sombras grises, y Blaine no se imagina lo que es dormir allí en la noche, en un lugar que parece una prisión adornada con manchas de color.

Todo eso se va al fondo de su mente, cuando ve una puerta, abierta de par en par, y escucha los sonidos saliendo de allí. La voz de Santana, suave y dulce y tan diferente a lo que alguna vez ha escuchado salir de ella, y los quietos sonidos de alaridos y gemidos.

Blaine da pasos largos sobre el suelo y empuja la puerta para entrar.

Es un baño—seguramente. Una astillada bañera que toma la mitad del espacio, y un lavamanos con toda la plomería descubierta, un inodoro. Todo se ve limpio, para su sorpresa. Viejo, pero limpio.

Y está Kurt, en el suelo acurrucado con su cabeza apoyada en el borde del inodoro vistiendo pijamas a rayas, temblando y sacudiéndose y respirando con dificultad, mientras Santana acaricia su espalda y hace pequeños sonidos consoladores mientras presiona una húmeda prenda contra su pálida, sudorosa cara, y la parte trasera de su cuello. Kurt no reacciona cuando Blaine cae a sus rodillas al lado de Santana y toma el trapo de sus manos. "Déjame ayudar," murmura, y ella asiente, su cara con una profunda expresión preocupada. Se levanta, y va al lavamanos para mojarla de nuevo con agua fría. Cuando vuelve a caer, Kurt mueve la cara, ojos cerrados, hacia él y da un pequeño quejido, desde su garganta. Blaine presiona la prenda a su frente y limpia el sudor que se acumuló en sus cejas. "Todo está bien, cariño," murmura subconcientemente cuando ocupa su otra mano detrás del cuello de Kurt para acomodar su cabeza. "Estás bien."

Kurt asiente con suavidad, y sus labios se entreabren cuando su cara se relaja bajo la frescura de la prenda.

"¿Crees que terminó de vomitar?" Blaine susurra a Santana, quien se encoge de hombros.

"Puede ser. Ha estado así por dos horas."

"Bien, vamos a ver si podemos moverlo a la cama." Blaine le da una última palmada ligera a la cara de Kurt antes de colgar el trapo sobre el borde de la tina. "Muy bien, cariño, voy a levantarte ahora, ¿Está bien?"

"¿...'aine?" Kurt respira, sus ojos abiertos un segundo para cerrarse nuevamente.

"Sí, soy yo. Voy a levantarte." Blaine pone su mano bajo el pecho de Kurt y lo quita del suelo sobre sus brazos. Acomoda su otra mano bajo las rodillas de Kurt y se apoya de la pared para levantarse. Se tambalea un poco—Kurt es liviano, muy liviano para su gusto, lo que lo hace difícil es su estatura—y Santana lo toma por abajo de sus hombros para estabilizarlo. "Gracias," Blaine le dice, y ella asiente.

Ella lo guía hasta el cuarto y hasta la cama del lado derecho. Blaine acomoda a Kurt sobre las sábanas, antes de quitarlas de allí y arropar su aún tembloroso cuerpo. Acomoda unos mechones de Kurt para quitarlos de su frente, y hace una mueca. Kurt no tiene fiebre, que él note.

Santana se sienta al final de la cama y acaricia su mano sobre la pierna de Kurt cubierta por la manta. No reponde—parece que se durmió. Le lanza una mirada a Blaine y suspira. "Si quieres, puedes ir a hacerte café y esperar a que se sienta mejor. Como un buen novio."

"Sabes que no es mi novio." Blaine le dice con gentileza, dándose cuenta de que sus dedos aún están acariciando el cabello de Kurt.

"No," admite. "Pero quieres que lo sea."

Blaine no lo niega. "¿Segura de que no me necesitas?" pregunta en su lugar. Ella lo niega y se estira sobre la cama, sobre las mantas, y rodea a Kurt en sus brazos, acurrucándolo.

"No. He hecho ésto antes, puedo hacerlo otra vez."

Blaine hace una mueca ante sus palabras, y se dirige a la puerta. Está determinado a esperar lo que sea hasta que Kurt se sienta mejor, pero por ahora, está dispuesto a seguir las órdenes de Santana.

"No funcionará, sabes." Sus palabras lo detienen en el marco.

"¿Qué no funcionará?" Da la vuelta para encararla.

"Tú y él," dice, sin molestarse de mirarlo mientras estrecha su agarre al pecho de Kurt.

"No sabes eso," le dice, tensándose.

"Sí, lo sé," murmura. "De alguien que ha estado allí, Blaine. No vale la pena tener roto el corazón de esa forma."

Los puños de Blaine se cierran, su mandíbula igual. "Tomaré el riesgo," dice, y da la vuelta para bajar las escaleras otra vez.

Una hora pasa antes de que Santana salga para ir a la sala. Su cabello es un desastre y pegado a su cara, y su vestimenta está deshilanchada. Luce como si hubiera estado llorando.

Blaine pone su Blackberry de vuelta a su bolsillo, molestia disolviéndose casi instantáneamente cuando ve sus ojos vidriosos, borrosos con maquillaje corrido. "¿Está bien?"

Asiente. "Sí."

"¿Estás bien?" Blaine pregunta, levantándose.

Ella le lanza una mirada, pero le falta su usual emoción. "Por supuesto." Blaine da unos pasos hacia ella y ella escapa a la cocina. "¿No hiciste café?"

"No. Jugé Scrabble en línea y me preocupé," Blaine responde, siguiéndola. Extiende sus brazos.

"Yo no abrazo," escupe, pero suspira y cambia de pie para apoyarse cuando Blaine hace un gesto con las manos. Se mueve hasta sus brazos y ni siquiera se tensa cuando Blaine le abraza con fuerza, la barbilla de ella encajando perfectamente sobre su hombro. Lentamente, sus manos pasan por la espalda de Blaine hasta que le está abrazando de vuelta, y el cuerpo de Santana es frágil y débil en sus brazos comparado a la forma en que se presenta a el mundo.

"Bueno, ¿No es bonito? Ustedes dos llevándose tan bien." Se separan con un brinco, y los dos miran al mismo tiempo a Kurt, quien está apoyado contra el alféizar con la manta sobre sus hombros. Aún hay sudor en su cara, y se tambalea un poco desde donde está, pero la sonrisa en sus labios es genuina.

"¡Vuelve a tu cama!" Santana ordena, señalando a las escaleras.

"Nope," responde con una sonrisa más amplia, quitándose del marco de la puerta y marchando hasta el sofá. Se tropieza con sus propios pies, y Santana se apresura para agarrarlo. Rodea con un brazo su cintura y lo ayuda el resto del camino. Kurt colapsa sobre el sofá y se estira como un gato complacido. "Gracias, 'Tana."

"Eres un idiota."

"Gracias, Tana."

Ella suspira y le desordena el cabello, con un brazo en el sofá.

"¿Puedes darme comida ahora?" musita en sus propios brazos. Ella ríe con afecto en su voz y le da un beso en la frente.

"Te odio."

"Sí, me odias. Ahora dame comida."

"Tengo palitos de queso-"

"-y suenan deliciosos." Levanta su cabeza ligeramente y le da una sonrisa, ojos brillando. Ella pone los ojos en blanco pero se quita del sofá y se dirige a la cocina. Roza su brazo contra Blaine, y parece que le trajo de vuelta su memoria.

"Hiciste al pobre Blaine esperar horas por ti, bastardo."

"Disculpa Blaine," Kurt dice desde el sofá, y Blaine decide que debe estar bien acercarse. Camina y se arrodilla en el suelo al lado de Kurt. Kurt se acomoda para que deje de mirar a la cocina y le sonríe. "Disculpa de verdad. Te planté."

"No. No lo hiciste," Blaine murmura. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"O-Sí," Kurt responde. Hace una mueca cuando Blaine pone una mano sobre su frente. "¿Quieres ser enfermero ahora?"

"No estás caliente," dice. Es verdad. Está perfectamente normal.

"No. Tienes razón. Podría haberte dicho eso yo."

Blaine le ignora. Se dio cuenta de que hacer eso ayuda. "¿Tienes idea de lo que tienes?"

Kurt se pone tenso, y Blaine se inclina, alarmado, pero sonríe otra vez y mirando más a Blaine como si es una especie de idiota. "¿No reconoces gripe cuando la vez? ¿O es que los ricos no se enferman? en ese caso, estoy adentro."

Blaine lo mira. No parece gripe. "¿Seguro?"

Kurt suelta un bufido. "Mira, Anderson, creo que sé lo que le sucede a mi cuerpo mucho mejor que tú. Es gripe. Ahora, a menos que quieras estar enfermo también, te sugiero que te muevas."

Blaine se aleja un pie. "Si es gripe, ¿No preferirías algo más ligero? Como... ¿Pan tostado?" Palitos de queso no parecen ser lo mejor para la gripe, pero Kurt sólo le da una mueca antes de esconder su cara en el sofá.

"No tenemos tostadora, Ricky Ricón," Santana dice desde la cocina, cerrando el horno con un golpe. "¿Kurt? estarán listos en quince minutos, ¿Verdad? ¿Podemos tirar al hobbit?"

"No," Kurt murmura, antes de quitarse del sofá. Aterriza en el suelo con un 'Woomphs'. Blaine se aproxima, pero Kurt ya está sentado, masajeando su sien. "Recordatorio: no volver a hacer eso."

"Buen trabajo, genio." Santana se sienta en una encimera, balanceando sus piernas.

"¿Estás bien?" Blaine pregunta, una mano sobre la rodilla de Kurt. La tela de los pijamas es bastante delgada y da picazón, y Blaine desearía hacer algo al respecto.

"¿Desde cuando yo siendo un imbécil es algo de lo que preocuparse?" Kurt le regaña. Su mano empuja ligeramente el hombro de Blaine. "Ahora... ¿Quieres acomodar la ida al Sábado? lo siento, pero no creo que estoy de ánimo para nuestra aventura de Hitchcock hoy."

"Oh... no, por supuesto que no." Blaine quita su mano y se sienta. "Y... no te sientas obligado a..."

"Eres mi amigo, estúpido," Kurt le corta. "Nunca estoy obligado a hacer nada contigo. Eligo hacerlo. Tú, yo, un envase de palomitas grasosas—próximo Sábado. Te veo allí."

Blaine niega con la cabeza, sonriendo. "Está bien."

"Claro que sí. Ahora, vete. No quiero enfermarte." Kurt lo empuja otra vez, juguetonamente. "Te hablo luego."

"¿Seguro que no quieres...?"

"Blaine, fuera de aquí." Kurt se empuja afuera del sofá con sus manos y se levanta temblando. Da la vuelta para tomar la manta y ponerla sobre su cuerpo. "Te llevaré a la puerta."

"¡No!" Blaine y Santana gritan al mismo tiempo, y se miran el uno al otro, perplejos. Kurt mira una vez a sus caras y suelta una risotada.

"Pequeño bastardo," Santana gruñe, saltando de la encimera y empujando a Kurt de vuelta al sofá. "Siéntate y descansa. Me encargaré de que no le pase nada a Ricky."

"Bien," Kurt vuelve a poner sus piernas sobre el mueble y se acomoda en los cojines. Mueve sus dedos en un pequeño gesto de despedida a Blaine. "Adiós, Dapper Dan. Te veo luego. Lo siento."

"Adiós, Ku-" Blaine logra decir antes de Santana lo toma del brazo y lo jala hasta el pasillo.

"Santana, no creo que es gripe." Blaine le murmura cuando ella abre la puerta. "Creo que debería ver un doctor."

"Puedo manejarlo," dice, levantando la chaqueta del suelo y lanzándola a sus brazos.

"¿Segura? Porque..."

"Puedo manejarlo," repite, con más fuerza, dándole palmadas en su hombro y empujándolo afuera. "Ahora ¿Qué te parece si tomas tu estúpido consejo y tu vida perfecta y te vas a buscar a alguien más para molestar?"

"Santana..."

"No, escúchame. Lo último que Kurt necesita es un idiota que no conoce los límites cuando los ve." Presiona un dedo en el pecho de Blaine. "Retírate." Inclina su cabeza a un lado, retándole a responder. Cuando Blaine no lo hace, vuelve a la casa y le tira la puerta en las narices.

* * *

**Reviews hacen mi día.**


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Blaine trata de llamar a Kurt esa noche, es recibido por la contestadora. Lo mismo pasa al día siguiente. Lo mismo pasa con cada día de esa semana.

No puede concentrarse en su trabajo. Su estómago da vueltas y se anuda en pequeños, imposibles nudos laberínticos, y los números que bailan frente a sus ojos van y vienen demasiado rápido. Se da cuenta de que durante su descanso para almorzar el lunes ha roído las uñas de su mano izquierda—un hábito que se le había perdido hace quince años.

Cada noche se sienta en su apartamento y se pregunta si debería ir a Lugar de Alegría y asegurarse de que todo está bien. ¿Y si Kurt sigue enfermo, en casa todo el día mientras Santana trabaja? ¿Y si no tienen para comer? ¿Y si Kurt necesita algún fármaco, pero no lo puede pagar? ¿Y si Kurt _ya _está peor, y está acostado en una cama de hospital? Cada noche Blaine se convence de lo contrario, diciéndose que Santana se encargará de eso, de él, de Kurt, y Kurt responderá su próxima llamada con su acostumbrado, "¿Qué hay de nuevo, Dapper Dan?"

Tiene que creerlo. El mero pensamiento de Kurt sufriendo hace los dedos de Blaine temblar y su garganta resecarse. No puede respirar de la preocupación.

Llama a su madre, el miércoles. Ayuda, un poco, escucharla divagar sobre los nuevos muebles de la cocina y cuánta nieve hay, pero la ansiedad aún carcome su interior, dando un vuelco hecho caverna en el centro de su cuerpo de manera que tiene que cubrirse con sus brazos alrededor de su pecho antes de dormir en la noche.

Recuerda sentirse así una vez, antes. Sólo una vez, en las semanas después de haberse admitido a sus padres. Recuerda acurrucarse en su cama y sentir el peso del silencio de su padre sobre sus hombros, decepcionado y asustado. Sentiría su ser desgarrarse en pedazos mientras permanecía acostado, tratando de mantenerse en una pieza, tratando de no llorar, porque los hombres no lloran, y quizá si no llorara, su padre lo amaría otra vez.

Quiere a Kurt, tan fieramente que Blaine puede sentirlo en sus brazos. Quiere sostenerlo fuerte y nunca soltarlo, y quiere los brazos de Kurt a su alrededor, también. Quiere sentir el tibio, suave aliento de Kurt en su mejilla, quiere frotar su cabeza contra la piel su cuello y simplemente respirar la escencia que Kurt siempre emana, jabón y pintura y sudor. Quiere mantener a Kurt en su pecho y murmurar promesas de _por siempre, _y hacer el resto desaparecer. Porque Kurt de alguna manera siempre lo hace sentir como si valiera la pena. Por todo lo que es—confuso, dual, enloquecedor, terco, ingenioso, sarcástico—Kurt siempre ha hecho sentir a Blaine como si fuera mucho más de lo que es realmente.

Blaine no lo soporta. No puede, porque Kurt está tan lejos y probablemente con frío y hambre, temblando sobre esa menuda sábana en esa cárcel-cuarto. No puede, porque Kurt no responde a sus llamados y Blaine no puede pensar bien sin escuchar su voz. Porque nunca creyó en las almas gemelas pero puede creer en dos de las más inesperadas personas conociéndose y haciendo al mundo cambiar porción a porción. Porque Santana le dijo que nunca funcionaría. Porque sabe que ella tiene razón.

No puede soportarlo porque sabe que está enamorado de Kurt Hummel y no hay nada que pueda hacer para arreglarlo.

**xxx**

Kurt lo llama el Sábado. Blaine sigue vagando alrededor de su apartamento en la parte inferior de su pijama, comiendo cereal de la caja y sintiéndose inmensamente mal por sí mismo mientras ve repeticiones de 'Friends' en uno de esos genéricos canales de comedia. Cuando el teléfono suena, llega a la cocina en el quinto ring y lo toma de la encimera. Casi escupe cereal en el suelo cuando ve quién está llamando. Responde rápidamente y lo sostiene en su oreja. Antes de decir algo, una voz lo corta. "¿Dónde estás?"

Blaine puede sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo flexionarse y relajarse al escuchar la voz de Kurt, y su agarre en el celular casi flaquea. Lo atrapa en el último segundo.

"¿K-Kurt?"

"Sí, ¡Por supuesto que soy yo! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Creí que acordamos ver la película hoy!"

Blaine hace una mueca, aunque Kurt no pueda verle. Espera que se projecte por su voz. "¡Bueno, cada vez que intenté llamarne, no respondías! No sabía a que hora sería, o si te acordabas. Así que estoy en casa."

Kurt no responde por un segundo, y cuando lo hace, es casi mudo. "Oh." No dice nada más, y Blaine puede escuchar el sónido del tráfico, los ruidillos de la nieve casi derretida siendo pisada en las calles. Finalmente, Kurt suspira, estática en los oídos de Blaine, y musita, "Lo siento. A veces olvido que la gente no puede ver dentro de mi cabeza." Ladra una risa. "¡No es que quieran!"

Blaine suelta una risita ahogada y deja la caja de _Corn Flakes _en la encimera. Se arrastra con sus pies por hasta la sala y se deja derretir en su sillón. Chandler está teniendo un ataque de histeria en la pantalla, así que toma el control remoto y apaga la televisión.

"¿Estás allí?" Pregunta Kurt.

"Sí," Murmura, acomodándose más y subiendo sus piernas. "¿Y... estás bien?"

"Perfectamente, Blaine," Bufa Kurt. "Jesús."

"Bueno, la última vez que te vi, habías tirado todo tu peso en vómito," Blaine responde gruñonamente. Su voz se levanta. "¡Y pasé toda la semana preocupándome por ti! Quiero decir... ¿Te habría matado responder una llamada? Eso es egoísta, Kurt." Pausa, y se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Nunca le había hablado así a Kurt. Nunca le había hablado así a nadie.

Kurt suena mucho más pequeño de lo normal cuando responde, voz baja. "Lo siento."

"¿Seguro?" Blaine responde, tratando de no permitir que su voz tiemble. Puede sentir los nervios desde su garganta.

"Sí. Lo siento." Apenas puede escuchar a Kurt ahora, por sobre el suave sonido del tráfico. "¿Podemos... podemos vernos? ¿Hablar?"

Blaine frota sus ojos y su cabello. No puede permanecer molesto—no más. "Sí, por supuesto. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?"

Kurt ahoga una risa. "Créeme, no quieres estar aquí justo ahora. ¿Nos vemos en la cafetería de antes?"

"Bien," Blaine dice.

"¿Te veo en una hora?"

"Suena bien."

"Bien. Adiós." Hay unos sonidos al otro lado del teléfono, y Blaine se apresura a decir algo antes de que Kurt cuelgue.

"¿Kurt?"

"¿Si?"

"Me...hmmm..." Blaine abraza sus piernas más fuertemente a su pecho. "Me alegra que estés bien."

"Gracias," Kurt susurra, y cuelga.

**xxx**

Kurt ya está allí cuando Blaine llega, en una esquina con sus manos alrededor de un vaso de café. La tienda está repleta—son las once de un Sábado—pero Kurt ya está en su propio mundo, recluído y solo, con su cabeza agachada y su pie bajo la mesa trazando patrones en los azulejos. Blaine se sienta en el lugar frente a él y hace un atisbo se sonrisa cuando Kurt se incorpora y le saluda. "Hola, extraño."

Kurt no tiene pintura en él. Es lo primero que nota. Los ojos rojizos, los círculos oscuros—son meros detalles adicionales que le señalan que algo está mal.

"¿Kurt, qué sucede?" Blaine pregunta, pasando su mano por la mesa y tomando una de las manos de Kurt. Sus dedos son mullidos y débiles y tan, tan fríos, incluso cuando hace apenas segundos estaban sobre una taza caliente.

La pregunta es respondida con un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Kurt. "Han sido unos... días difíciles."

"¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes enfermo? ¿Necesitas un doctor?" Blaine está listo para levantarse, pero Kurt jala su mano para mantenerlo sentado.

"Blaine, estoy bien. Es... cosas de la casa."

"¿Qué pasó?" Blaine pregunta, antes de suavizarlo con un, "Si quieres decirme."

Kurt levanta una ceja y sonríe, "¿Quieres escuchar un historial de quejas mío?"

Blaine asiente, lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos. "Kurt, has escuchado cosas sobre mi vida más veces de las que puedo contar. Si... si puedo ayudarte con tus problemas, ayudarte a sostener algún pensar, entonces, por favor... déjame."

Kurt mira a otra parte y muerde su labio. Sin embargo, no remueve su mano de la de Blaine. "Bien," dice. "¿Quieres buscar algo de beber primero?"

Blaine parpadea, estruja la mano entre la suya, y susurra, "Está bien. Vuelvo en unos minutos." Empuja su silla hacia atrás y se va a la fila para la registradora. Cuando mira a donde Kurt está sentado, lo ve con sus brazos sobre la mesa y su cabeza enterrada en las mangas de su suéter. Pareciera jóven, con su cabello caído y sus pies aún garabateando en el suelo, pero más que todo se ve frágil. De todas las cosas que Kurt ha sido, frágil nunca ha sido una de ellas.

Blaine ordena su _medium drip _y se apresura a su asiento. Kurt levanta su cabeza y le sonríe. "Hola otra vez."

"Kurt, si no te sientes seguro hablándome, no tienes que hacerlo." Blaine dice rápidamente, tropezando con las palabras mientras se sienta y acerca su silla.

Kurt suspira. "No. Quiero hacerlo. Sólo... no estoy acostumbrado a hablarle a la gente. Necesito práctica."

"No te preocupes," Blaine responde con suavidad, tomando un sorbo de café y dando una mueca de disgusto cuando el calor se mantiene en un lengua.

Kurt sólo hace un mohín y mira afuera de una ventana a los autos pasando y parquímetros en la acera. Finalmente, se acomoda y, aún mirando a otro lado, dice, "Brittany volvió el lunes."

"¿Quién...?"

"Mi otra compañera de apartamento," Kurt responde antes de que Blaine pueda formular la pregunta. Mira a Blaine y roza su dedo contra el borde de la semi-vacía taza frente a él. "Tiende a ir y venir cada tantos meses. Sólo duerme en el sofá por una semana o dos y luego... desaparece y no sabemos de ella por otros dos meses."

"Oh." Blaine toma otro sorbo, tratando de averiguar cuál es el problema. "¿No te... agrada?"

Kurt levanta sus cejas. "No, no, ¡Claro que me agrada!" Le asegura. "No, ella es... dulce cuando quiere serlo."

Blaine hace una mueca. "Entonces..."

Kurt cierra sus ojos y masajea sus sienes con las yemas de sus dedos. "Es una larga historia, y realmente no tengo mucho derecho de contarla."

Blaine no comenta. Es el turno de Kurt de averiguar.

"¿Puedo decirte?" Kurt pregunta, sin abrir sus ojos.

"Sigo aquí," Murmura. Una pequeña sonrisa pasa a través de Kurt.

"Gracias." Abre un ojo, y deja su cabeza caer, sus dedos ahora masajeando la parte trasera de su cuello. "¿Podemos ir a dar un paseo?"

"Claro."

**xxx**

"No sé si alguna vez te he dicho esto..." Kurt patea una piedra en camino y la ve pasar por la menuda película de nieve en el suelo. "Pero fui a la secundaria con Santana y Brittany. En Lima."

Cuando Kurt no dice más, Blaine supone que es su turno de contribuir. "Está bien," dice simplemente.

Kurt da la vuelta para darle una de esas miradas, esa pequeña media sonrisa de afecto y lástima. "¿Bien?"

"Sí, bien," Blaine concluye con una sonrisa. Kurt sacude su cabeza aún mirándolo.

"Bien. Bien. Así que... ya las conocía. Cuando abandoné..."

Su cara debió haberlo delatado, porque Kurt se detiene y levanta una ceja. "¿Qué? ¿No esperabas una curva?"

No, no lo esperaba. Abandonar nunca fue una opción para Blaine, no para sus padres, para sí mismo, y la idea en sí es muy ajena y abstracta para él. "No," Admite. "Pero... dijiste que... tuviste amoríos en la universidad."

"Sí, bueno... mentí," Kurt dice, en tono cortante. Frota sus ojos y murmura. "Pensé que sonaba un poco mejor que decir que sacaba hombres al azar de bares gay."

Blaine se pregunta si así es como se siente tener una grieta en el corazón, como un huevo apretado demasiado fuerte en el puño de un niño.

Kurt hace una mueca. "Me estás juzgando ahora."

"¡No!" Esta vez, Blaine habla con mucha más énfasis. Está sorprendido de cuán fuerte su voz retumba, y mira alrededor del parque para asegurarse de que nadie le está dando miradas raras. Kurt lo está haciendo, riendo en su puño al mismo tiempo.

"No te estoy juzgando," Blaine dice, tratando de hablar más bajo. "Sólo me... pregunto porque abandonaste, supongo."

Kurt lo mira, y mete las manos en sus bolsillos. "¿Quieres escuchar esa historia, también?"

"Si quieres compartirla," Blaine dice suavemente.

Kurt pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe. "Bueno, dime si no eres ésta cosita llena de apoyo."

Blaine se encoge de hombro.

Kurt sacude su cabeza y se acerca más a Blaine mientras camina, su brazo izquierdo contra Blaine. No tiene un abrigo, y Blaine desea poder envolverlo en el suyo para mantenerlo cálido, pero Kurt siempre se opone. Kurt nunca acepta su ayuda.

"Estaba en mi tercer año," Dice, de repente. "Mi padre había tenido una arritmia apenas algunos meses antes, la gente se estaba estresando debido a exámenes de admisión, mi Club Glee era un completo desastre por drama de relaciones..."

"¿Estabas en un Club Glee?"

Kurt asiente, sonriendo. "Sí... las Nuevas Direcciones."

Blaine levanta sus cejas, dando una pausa.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Me escuchaste. Las Nuevas Direcciones." Kurt mantiene su lengua entre sus dientes, arrugando su nariz. "Siempre me pareció extraño. Especialmente si lo dices en inglés."

"Creo que competí contra ustedes," Blaine le dice. "¡Pudimos habernos visto en las Sectionales!" *

Kurt niega con su cabeza. "Nah. Abandoné pocos días antes."

"Oh." Blaine se da cuenta de como los pasos de Kurt son más arrastrados, y lo jala de la manga. "Vamos a sentarnos un rato."

"¿Qué pasó, exactamente?" pregunta, guiando a Kurt a través del camino hasta un pequeño banco de madera en una área para picnics. Bajo un árbol se encuentran, y Blaine puede espiar un pequeño pájaro, cubierto en plumas, sobre una de las ramas más altas. Cada vez que una pequeña ráfaga de viento pasa por los árboles, el pájaro cambia un poco para mantener su equilibrio, y se acerca más al calor de su propio cuerpo cuando sus patas se agarran a la rama.

Kurt se acomoda mejor en el banco, y pasa sus dedos por su frente. Blaine se sienta a su lado, tan cerca como puede para mantener a Kurt tibio sin parecer muy ansioso. Kurt sigue dándole miradas bajo sus pestañas y trata de dar una media sonrisa. "Estaba este... chico... que... parecía tener como objetivo en la vida hacer de la mía un infierno. Él y sus amigos de fútbol americano. Me... me odiaban, incluso antes de que... saliera. Y... por los primeros dos años pude manejarlo. Que me tiraran al basurero, que me tiraran refrescos en la cara, los... apodos. Y entonces... al comienzo del tercero, las cosas... cambiaron. Para peor." Tomó un largo respiro, cerrando sus ojos, y Blaine toma su mano, frotándola con la suya para calentarla. "Y... no sé que era pero... nunca me dejó en paz. Siempre estaba allí... siguiéndome alrededor de la escuela y empujándome y... y tocándome de... maneras extrañas y sólo... le dejé hacerlo. Tenía tando miedo de encararlo, siempre. Desería..." Muerde su labio, tan fuerte que Blaine puede ver los diminutos indicios de sus dientes cuando abre su boca otra vez. Una poco de nieve cae del árbol al suelo, y Blaine mira para ver como el pájaro vuela, un pequeño punto contra el cielo gris.

Kurt pasa sus dedos por patrones en sus vaqueros, trazando invisibles garabatos. "Desería no haber sido tan cobarde. Haber... haber sido valiente. Pero no. Y después de un tiempo, empecé a saltar escuela, para no tener que verlo. Y... no lo sé. No le quise decir a mi papá. Estaba enfermo, y no podía decirle lo que pasaba. Pero terminé faltando tanto que perdí créditos. Y y-yo... no podía estar allí más." Levantó un hombro débilmente y lo dejó caer. "Así que abandoné."

"¿Cómo lo tomó tu papá?" Blaine pregunta.

Kurt deja salir una risa seca, sarcástica. "Bueno, estaba... decepcionado. Intentó hacerme volver pero... no podía hacerlo. Estaba tan asustado de que me haría volver. Así que... dejé una nota, me subí a un bus, y llegé aquí, queriendo ser una estrella." Pone los ojos en blanco. "Tenía menos miedo de venir a Nueva York que encarar a un sólo, estúpido bravucón."

"Kurt..."

"No ví a mi papá por un largo tiempo. Estaba... avergonzado. Llamé a casa una que otra vez, y trató de convencerme para que volviera, pero nunca lo hice. Empecé a... hacer audiciones, y obtuve algunos roles. Pequeños, pero... pagaban. No fue tan glamoroso como pensé que iba a ser en ese entonces, por supuesto. Era bastante... cualificado, para un adolescente, pero... sí, vivir de Ramen y sopa de tomate te cambia la vida. No tenía dinero para ropa bonita o lociones o comida buena ya... y aprendí a vivir con eso." Pasa una mano por su cabello distraídamente. "Y entonces... estaba en una audición, y de repente... Brittany estaba allí." Ríe. "Era una de los bailarines. Ella y Santana seguían juntas en ese entonces—se habían graduado apenas meses antes—y me invitaron a vivir con ellos. Así que... así pasó."

Las cosas comienzan a tener más sentido. "¿Brittany es la que le rompió el corazón a Santana?" Blaine pregunta con delicadeza.

Kurt asiente lentamente, moviendo su mano para estrechar sus dedos alrededor de los de Blaine. "Sí," dice. "Todo estuvo bien por un año. Pero Britt... nunca aprendió como tratar a alguien apropiadamente. No se da cuenta de lo que hace mal. Así que... un día volvió y nos dijo que le ofrecieron un papel en Broadway... y que viviría con un compañero de baile." Arruga su cara, sacudiendo su cabeza en pequeños movimientos, de un lado al otro. "Ama a Santana, sé que lo hace. Pero... no de la manera que Santana necesita que lo haga." Sube sus piernas a su pecho. "Así que... los meses pasaron, y Brittany volvió, y pensé que podían superarlo, ¿Sabes? Pero sólo se quedó por dos semanas antes de irse otra vez. Viene y va, y cada vez que viene Santana cree que esta vez se quedará y se quiebra todo por completo cada vez."

Un corredor se aproxima por el camino, pantalones negros y bandana en amarillo brillante mirando a la pequeña cubierta de nieve. Kurt se calla y mira al hombre pasar, ojos moviéndose para ver las huellas de sus pies. "Comencé a pintar la primera vez que ella se fué," dice. "No podía soportarlo. Ver a Santana de esa forma. Y se hiso más sencillo... encontrar algo que hacer. Pero... me he estado escondiendo en el baño los últimos días. Santana... creó que ya acabó. Y, si la conozco, sé que habrá una competencia sobre quién grita más fuerte, y no quiero estar cerca de allí."

"Kurt..." Blaine comienza, y su voz se rompe con el frío, "Lo siento tanto."

"No es tu culpa." Kurt parpadea, y se acurruca en sí mismo, tosiendo violentamente en sus manos. "Hace frío aquí afuera." Comenta, incorporando su cabeza.

Blaine se le queda mirando—a esa expresión exhausta, los ojos vidriosos, la sonrisa débil. "Vamos," dice, levantándose y jalando la mano de Kurt.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunta Kurt, frotando su nariz.

"A mi apartamento," Blaine le dice. "Hace mucho frío aquí afuera."

**xxx**

"Muy elegante nido de soltero el que tienes aquí." Kurt se quita los zapatos con los pies sin pensar y va a acurrucarse en el sillón de Blaine. Blaine sonríe cuando ve cómo Kurt aprieta botones al azar con el control remoto, pasando los canales hasta que encuentra algún programa de remodelación. Se acomoda más en los cojines emitiendo un sonido de satisfacción.

"Haré el almuerzo," Blaine dice, dirigiéndose a la cocina y abriendo la llave del agua, lavándose las manos. "¿Qué te gustaría?"

"No necesito nada," Kurt le responde, apenas audible sobre el ruido de la televisión.

"¿Qué quieres de almuerzo?" Blaine pregunta nuevamente, apoyándose en la encimera y sonriéndole. Kurt da la vuelta y lo ve.

"Bien. ¿Tienes fruta?"

"Síp. Ensalada de frutas, entonces," declara, ignorando los gruñidos de protesta por parte de Kurt. "Y también panqueques y huevos con tocino. Desayuno como almuerzo."

"Se llama _brunch, _tontito."

"De repente todos son críticos."

Abre el refrigerador para ir en busca del tocino y sonríe cuando escucha como el ruido del televisor cesa y Kurt se escabulle a sus espaldas, pero no dice nada. Kurt busca en la nevera y toma el cartón de huevos. "¿Tienes harina y leche?" le pregunta. Blaine asiente. "¿Te parece si hago crepas?" Blaine asiente otra vez. Kurt sonríe y da saltos por el suelo, huevos en mano. "¡Desde hace siglos que no uso una cocina de verdad! Donde, pues... ¡Todo funciona!"

"Puedes venir a usar ésta siempre que lo desees," Blaine le dice, algo miserablemente. Había estado preocupado de mostrarle a Kurt su apartamento, de hacerlo sentir incómodo, pero no parece que le importe en lo más mínimo. Blaine desería haber podido invitarlo antes.

"¿Harina?" Kurt pregunta, y Blaine señala al anaquel de la esquina. Kurt patina en la cerámica con sus calcetines y abre la puerta. "Dios mío, ¿Le pones etiquetas a _todo_?"

"¡Es más sencillo de esa forma!" Blaine argumenta.

"Estoy perfectamente seguro de que el enorme contenedor de la cosa que parece exactamente harina es en realidad, harina, Blaine." Kurt suelta una risita tomándolo del anaquel y poniéndolo en su tabla para picar, y Blaine pone los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa, buscándole un bol para mezclar y tazas de medir. Kurt mete una taza en la harina, enviando una nube en forma de hongo de polvo blanquecino a su cara. Instantáneamente, se ve mucho más como sí mismo, desaliñado y riendo a carcajadas y tratando de limpiar la harina de su frente.

"¿Me das unos huevos?" Blaine pregunta, señalando su sartén y encendiendo la flama.

"Ven a buscarlos," Kurt reta. Tira la harina en el bol. Blaine se le aproxima, mirándolo con cautela—no confía en que no le tire harina en la cara. Kurt se encoge de hombros y señala al cartón. Blaine lo obre, pero salta hacia atrás con una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Kurt hace un repentino, rápido movimiento que sugiere que tomará harina de su contenedor. Kurt tapa su boca con su mano y colapsa contra la tabla de cortar ahogando sus risas.

"Eres terrible," Blaine le dice.

"Sí, lo soy," Kurt responde manteniendo su cabeza en alto con orgullo. "Y tú eres crédulo."

Blaine suelta una risita y vuelve a su lugar. Desenvuelve los pedazos de tocino y los pone sobre la sartén, suspirando contentamene cuando las tiras comienzan a tiritar y crujir. El agua en la tetera termina de hervir, y Blaine pone velozmente las bolsitas de té dentro. Detrás de él, Kurt tararea mientras mezcla los huevos con la harina. "¿Leche?" Blaine pregunta.

"Sí, por favor."

Blaine toma la leche del refrigerador y se la pasa. Kurt la derrama sobre el bol sin molestarse en medir la cantidad.

"¿Puedes preparar una sartén por mí?" Llama cuando Blaine va a revisar el tocino.

"Cómo no." Prende otro elemento a su lado y busca otra sartén. Cuando retira la mantequilla de la nevera y lo pone sobre la sartén, la mantequilla burbujea y derrite y forma diminutas, pequeñas burbujas.

"Gracias," De repente Kurt se encuentra a su lado, el bol de mezcla sostenido fuertemente en sus manos. Toma una de las tazas para agarrar algo de mezcla y esparcirla sobre la sartén. Blaine sonríe, y rompe los huevos justo al lado del tocino.

"Yo puedo con ésto," Kurt dice, dándole un empujón con su cadera hasta que Blaine suelta el mango de su sartén. "Encárgate de la fruta."

"Sí, señor." Blaine busca en la encimera donde se encuentra la tabla de cortar por el cesto de frutas que mantiene allí. "¿Te gusta el kiwi?"

"Me encanta."

"Qué bien." Blaine toma algunos, además de una manzana, una banana, y algunas mandarinas.

Es tan hogareño, y doméstico, y por unos minutos Blaine puede imaginárselo todo como su futuro, el de ambos. Le roba miradillas a Kurt mientras corta fruta, observándolo mientras le da vueltas a los panqueques y los apila en un plato en la encimera de al lado cuando termina. Es tan sencillo, imaginárselo, y se preguta cómo sería, ahora que sabe más, ahora que sabe más de Kurt. Cómo sería tenerlo y decirle todos los días que _es _valiente, que estuvo bien que escapara, que no hay manera en que Blane se sienta avergonzado de él, o que lo ame menos por algo que haga.

"Pues terminé. ¿Y tú?" Kurt apaga las flamas y se da la vuelta para mirar a Blaine expectantemente. Blaine toma un bol y usa sus dedos para empujar toda la fruta picada de la tabla de cortar a él. "¡No te olvides del jugo de limón!" Kurt le recuerda, ojos centelleando cuando nota los platos situados de donde Blaine sacó el bol. Se estira para tomar algunos.

"No. Detente." Blaine dice, sonriendo ampliamente y quitándole los platos de las manos. "Vete a sentar. Yo puedo con ésto."

Kurt suelta un bufido pero obedece sin protestar, arrastrando sus pies por el suelo hasta la mesa. Se acomoda en una de las sillas y deja su barbilla descansar sobre sus rodillas, pies acurrucados en el borde de la silla, y Blaine recuerda al pequeño pájaro en el parque, el que se había agarrado a su rama. Blaine termina de preparar la comida y toma la vajilla de plata del estante superior. El té ya está listo, así que rápidamente pone la mesa y se va a prepararlo. "¿Cómo tomas el té?" pregunta.

"Leche y azúcar, por favor," Kurt responde, mirando la comida frente a él con una expresión complacida.

Sólo pasa un momento antes de que Blaine ya esté sentado en la silla frente a él, dándole a Kurt su taza. "Gracias," Kurt dice. "Todo esto... es muy bueno. No tenías por qué hacerlo."

"Quería hacerlo," Le asegura, asintiendo cuando Kurt le mira a la cara.

"Oh." Parpadea y comienza a servirse una crepa. "Bueo... gracias. Y... no sólo... también por escucharme. Gracias por eso. Nadie jamás... había hecho eso por mi."

Blaine se sienta allí y trata de pensar en una respuesta, en algo que decir, pero antes de poder siquiera articular algo, Kurt niega con la cabeza y saca la lengua, mirando a Blaine con una sonrisa seca. "Necesitamos azucar en polvo y sirope."

**xxx**

Comen tranquilamente, y Blaine no está seguro sobre como sentirse acerca del hecho de que Kurt se está comiendo la mayoría por sí mismo. Debe estar hambriento, y aún así no dijo nada. Blaine come lentamente, dejándole más a Kurt en caso de lo que ya tiene no sea suficiente.

Acaba de terminar con su último pedazo de tocino cuando de repente una nube de blanco vuela e impacta contra su cara. Parpadea y frota sus ojos, mirando a Kurt con perplejidad. Kurt muerde su labio para ocultar su sonrisa, lentamente bajando el envase de azucar de vuelta a la mesa. "Mucho mejor."

"Tú... tú..." Blaine se levanta de la mesa, y Kurt suelta un sonido de sorpresa, ojos bien abiertos. Blaine mantiene su boca cerrada, su mandíbula tensa, y antes de que Kurt pueda siquiera terminar su quejido, toma la azúcar y la hecha toda sobre la cabeza de Kurt.

"¡No!" Kurt jadea, cayendo a un lado de la silla y tratando de quitarse las partículas de azucar de su cabello. El aire se llena de brillantes granos de azucar cristalinos, flotando como copos de nieve en la brisa. "¡Estás muerto, Anderson!" Toma el sirope de la mesa. Blaine se ahoga con su risa y mira con cautela, escapando a trompicones hacia la cocina. Kurt le persigue, pisándole los talnes, y Blaine jala el rociador del lavaplatos, apuntándole a Kurt.

"¡Lo haré!"

Kurt agita ligeramente el sirope como amenaza. "Yo también."

Blaine suelta un grito cuando Kurt se acerca y abre la llave. Escucha a Kurt reir y de repente un cuerpo tibio colisiona con el suyo, y un par de brazos tratan de quitarle el rociador de las manos. Se retuerce y el agua se le dispara a ambos, empapándolos. La cara de Kurt está a centímetros de la suya, pálida y hermosa y empapada. Había cerrado sus ojos ante el spray, y está al borde de colapsar de risa, mechones de cabello húmedos y cayendo en su cara, con ríos se agua escurriéndose de sus sonrosadas mejillas, mezclada con la azucar y haciéndolo ver como una escultura de hielo derritiéndose. Finalmente le quita el rociador de las manos y cierra la llave, apoyando una mano en el brazo de Blaine para evitar que caiga por falta de aliento.

Se da cuenta de que también está riéndose, riéndose más fuerte de lo que ha hecho desde secundaria. Sus prendas están mojadas, y ya puede sentir sus rizos liberándose del gel. Se desliza abajo apoyando su espalda a los gabinetes y toma a Kurt consigo, hasta que ambos están sentados en el suelo, brazos sosteniendo sus estómagos y carcajeando hasta que no pueden hacer más que jadear por aire.

"¡Eres... el... peor!" Blaine le dice a Kurt, golpeándose la cabeza contra la encimera.

"Me amas," Kurt dice, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Blaine parpadea, y encara a Kurt. "Cierto," Murmura sin pensar. Kurt se queda quieto, boca abierta y ojos entrecerrados. Una gota de agua cae de su mentón al suelo.

"¿Qué?" Finalmente logra articular.

Blaine relame sus labios y traga saliva. "N-nada," Tartamudea, incorporándose tan rápido que casi se tropieza.

"¡Blaine!" Kurt agarra su mano. "Dijiste... dijiste..."

"¡Olvídate de que dije algo!" Blaine libera su mano y pasa ambas por su cabello, apresurándose a la mesa. "Debemos... limpiar..."

"No..." La voz de Kurt es rota y pesada, y Blaine se da la vuelta para encontrar a Kurt aún en el suelo, sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos. "No..."

"Kurt, lo siento tanto," Le ruega, "Vamos... ¿Quieres que te preste algo para que te cambies?"

Kurt levanta su mirada, y Blaine siente sus rodillas flaquear cuando ve las lágrimas en sus ojos. "Blaine, tengo que irme..." murmura. Kurt se agarra del borde de la encimera y se levanta, rehusándose a ver Blaine a los ojos.

"Kurt, por favor..." Blaine empieza, dando un paso hacia adelante, pero Kurt se aleja y se apresura a la puerta principal. Toma sus zapatos y se los encaja en los pies, pisando la parte de atrás. "Kurt, por favor, lo siento..." Blaine lo toma justo cuando Kurt abre la puerta. Agarra la manga de Kurt y trata de hacerlo entender. "Lo siento, no era en..."

"No quiero volver a verte, Blaine." Kurt susurra, impacible, y si Blaine se preguntaba cómo se sentía que se le rompiera el corazón más temprano, ahora lo sabe. Deja ir la manga de Kurt como si le electrocutara, y Kurt abre la puerta y la cierra de vuelta en su cara.

Blaine puede oírle, sus pasos por el pasillo por alrededor de diez segundos y no puede más. Colapsa contra la puerta y se deja caer, acurrucándose en posición fetal y dejando que los gimoteos desgarren su garganta para escapar al frío aire que le rodea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Diiiisculpen la extrema tardanza. Pasé tres días en esto. Se preguntarán por qué, pero es que sólo tengo tiempo en las noches y escribía un poco hasta que me daba sueño cada vez. Literalmente acabo de terminar y ya lo quiero listo.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Ocho meses.

Lo maneja. Siempre ha sido bueno en manejar cosas. Se ha vuelto una herramienta de supervivencia, teniendo en cuenta los sucesos que ha tenido que vivir. Es un proceso que toma tiempo, la lenta aceptación, pero pasa. Como cubrir una cortada con un vendaje—el dolor sigue allí, y de vez en cuando arde, pero no puede verlo, y si no puede verlo, es casi como si no existiera.

Al principio todo lo que quiere hacer es colapsar en la cama y esconderse bajo las sábanas eternamente, creando, recreando mundos alternativos en su mente—mundos donde no manda todo al carajo, mundos donde Kurt se queda al haber escuchado, e incluso los imposiblemente dolorosos mundos donde Kurt corresponde, donde Kurt le ama aunque sea una porción de vuelta. Son los _peores _mundos, porque, por un segundo, Blaine se permite imaginar cómo podría ser sentir entre sus brazos a Kurt en ese preciso instante, y viene la realidad, gélida y chocante, destruyendo sus fantasías con brutalidad.

Después de algunos días, sin embargo, logra tratar con su trabajo, con sus amigos y la necesidad de afeitarse, donde cada uno funciona como punto, cosiendo la herida de su pecho. Los puntos dejan su corazón de vuelta en su lugar, bajo su caja torácica, quitándolo de donde había anidado, destrozado en su estómago; ajusta la sonrisa en su cara, y trata de que sus pensamientos, traiciones de su cerebro, mantengan las imágenes de ojos azules y manos manchadas en pintura fuera. Su traje cubre el resto del daño.

Por las primeras semanas, la necesidad de llamar—la necesidad de tomar el transporte más rápido a Lugar de Alegría y hablar con Kurt—es el deseo físico que domina su cuerpo aún más que el instinto de dormir. Pero la voz de Kurt es un recordatorio en sus oídos, diciéndole una, y otra, y otra vez que no lo quiere volver a ver. No lo quiere. Nunca. Así que Blaine suelta el celular, o cambia las direcciones que le da al taxista cuando ya está a mitad de camino.

Eventualmente, la voz en sus oídos ahoga la necesidad. Y sin ella, mientras el mes pasa, pierde el deseo. ¿Por qué estar de duelo día a día, cuando olvidar lastima mucho menos?

No vuelve a beber. Eso es lo que lo hiso volver a Kurt la última vez, así que lo evita, sin contar las usuales cervezas con Wes y David en las noches de viernes. Evita volver a la dependencia. La primera vez que bebió fue porque no podía soportar su vida. Ahora, sabe cuán punzante puede ser, y el alcohol ya no parece necesario. Encuentra un novio, para alejar su mente de los recuerdos, para ocupar su tiempo. Sabe por principios que es malo, encontrar un consuelo humano por una relación que nunca sucedió, pero encuentra difícil sentirse culpable, teniendo en cuenta que Sebastian mantiene claro que está con él por el sexo fantástico, y trabaja laboriosamente para terminar cualquier indicio e intento de establecer alguna conexión emocional que Blaine hace. Nunca se queda a dormir, y se siente muy peculiar no acostarse y hablar después, para Blaine. En lugar de eso, siempre es un beso aturdido mientras Blaine aún sigue calmándose de su éxtasis, y la promesa de llamar al día siguiente para arreglar la próxima vez.

Pero al menos, Sebastian siempre responde su celular.

Se separan a los dos meses—Sebastian menciona que se está mudando a Los Ángeles, Blaine está bastante seguro de que es porque encontró a alguien con más perversiones y más emocionante—y después de eso, Blaine no vuelve a intentar, al menos, no una relación. Están las relaciones de una noche, generalmente en las noches cuando sale con Wes y David y termina encontrando un chico atractivo. Son mejores, porque no los tiene que etiquetar como "novios", no como con Sebastian. Sólo son gente.

Comienza a tratar de disfrutar de su empleo más, de tener su mente en un buen camino y trabaja para transformar los números de enloquecedores a disfrutables. Cada día va al trabajo con una sonrisa decorando su cara, y después de un rato, la sonrisa está allí automáticamente, sin forzarla. Recuerda las palabras que su madre dijo una vez, advirtiéndole de no poner y mantener su cara con una mueca, o se quedaría así. Aparentemente funciona con sonrisas también. No tiene que recordar poner una en su cara en la mañana—nunca se va. Nunca se le quita en la noche.

Después de ocho meses, se ha encerrado a sí mismo en la seguridad de la monotonía. Como un cangrejo ermitaño, encontró un nuevo caparazón, uno levemente más frágil. Pero le da la ilusión de fortaleza, que es todo lo que obliga.

No es todo lo que quiere, pero es todo lo que necesita.

**xxx**

Blaine ha evitado la idea de viajar a esta parte de la ciudad por los últimos ocho meses, pero cuando Wes comienza a balbucear sobre el nuevo bar mientras se acercan al área, no puede encontrar una excusa para no ir. No les dijo a ninguno de sus amigos sobre Kurt. Cuando él continuaba siendo parte de su vida, había sido porque Blaine disfrutaba tener a Kurt como su propio valioso secreto, oculto del resto del mundo. Ahora, no ve razón alguna para traer el pasado. Así que ni Wes, ni David saben alguna razón por la cual Blaine habría de querer eludir lo que es la ciudad en un radio de diez cuadras cerca de Lugar de Alegría.

Pero su preocupación no tenía lugar. El bar es limpio y con tenue iluminación, con cerveza a buen precio, pantallas amplias de televisión y libre de artistas con pintura en la ropa o cara. Es uno de los mejores que han encontrado hasta ahora, y pronto se vuelve un lugar de encuentro común. Poco a poco, comienzan a invitar compañeros de trabajo en los viernes, hasta que se vuelve un ritual. Hasta que pasa un año desde que Blaine conoció a Kurt, y tiene problemas recordando el color de sus ojos.

**xxx**

El nuevo juego de la Serie Mundial está sintonizado en una esquina, y Blaine está en su segunda cerveza de la noche. Wes y David han comenzado a, lenta y estratégicamente—pero no tan lenta o estratégicamente como ellos creen—llegado a un grupo de mujeres sentadas cerca, y sus otros colegas se han dispersado en grupos de dos o tres y han comenzado a recibir el fin de semana relajándose. Blaine se sienta en la barra, comenzando a sentir la vibrante onda que le dice que no está ebrio aún, pero podrá estarlo pronto si eso es lo que desea. No es lo que desea, por supuesto, pero es particularmente reconfortante saber que es una opción, aunque sea. Uno de los equipos hace un _out _doble, y ochenta y cinco por ciento del bar comienza a celebrar y aplaudir, mientras el resto cambia de postura incómodamente, ahora en cuenta de que son la minoría, y se ve medianamente disgustada.

Blaine no le importa de una forma o de la otra. No sigue los juegos, no en realidad, pero sonríe y levanta su vaso un poco para mezclarse con el resto.

No le presta atención a la camarera cuando se va detrás de barra para murmurar urgentemente al barman, que parece también dueño del bar. El hombre habla fuerte y claro, "Mierda," y eso si capta su atención. Mira a la dirección en que el dueño sale de la barra para ir a la multitud, pasando para llegar a la puerta. Una ráfaga de viento entra a la habitación cuando el dueño desaparece. La camarera de apresura por el lugar y espera en la puerta, abriéndola solo un poco para poder ver lo que sucede afuera.

Blaine no puede ver al barman a través de las ventanas, así que se rinde y vuelve a su bebida.

La voz de David a sus espaldas lo interrumpe una vez más. Blaine encara a su amigo. "Disculpa, ¿Qué?"

David suspira, y la manera en que se mueve ligeramente sobre sus talones es suficiente señal. "Wes y yo vamos a llevar a Jessica y a… a Amy, a su casa, ¿Está bien?"

No es un hecho inusual, tampoco. Blaine pone los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa y hace un gesto de despedida con la mano. David sonríe y se despide con una mano en el hombro antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse a donde Wes espera, sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de dos mujeres—ambas rubias, con caras y estilos de vestir extrañamente similares. Por un momento Blaine pondera la posibilidad de que uno confunda a una mujer por la otra, y ladra una risa leve ante el riesgo posible, hilarante en su mente.

"Ponlo… ponlo allí. El pobre debería estar de pie pronto." Blaine incorpora su cabeza cuando escucha la voz del barman de vuelta en la barra, pero no está suficientemente interesado como para dar la vuelta y observar. Hay una colisión, y un quejido que supone que es de la camarera, y ya está el sonido de vasos siendo llenados y órdenes siendo tomadas. Blaine toma hasta el fondo el resto de su vaso y debate internamente entre pedir otra o no.

No lo hace, decide, y se conforma a ver el resto del juego.

En cuanto el juego está en su cúspide de interés, más y más gente gravita de sus asientos a alrededor de la gran pantalla de televisión, la habitación innaturalmente tranquila para un viernes por la noche. Blaine se mantiene sentado—sabe que tiene mejor oportunidad de ver las jugadas desde allí. Es más alto cuando está sentado en el banco elevado que cuando está parado.

Toma ese instante de tranquilidad para buscar la gente que conoce. Wes y David se han desvanecido, y parece que otros miembros de la multitud también. Blaine se pregunta vagamente si debería estar tomando más responsabilidad por ellos, pero decide que está bien. Sabe que sus amigos estarán seguros, y no conoce al resto lo suficiente para convencerlos de no hacer algo estúpido. Hay una parte de su cerebro que le reprocha, argumentando que si quizá alguien hubiera estado vigilándolo mejor, jamás se habría apoyado en el alcohol en el primer lugar. Pero es una parte de su cerebro que tiende a callarse mientras más tragos consume, e incluso después de dos cervezas, ya es un débil murmullo en la parte trasera de su mente.

Escucha un suave golpeteo detrás de la barra, y Blaine cambia de posición para ver lo que lo causó. El dueño está allí, limpiando ausentemente, pero ahora sus ojos están fijados al suelo a su lado. "Hola, chico," murmura, tan bajo que Blaine apenas puede oír. "¿Estás bien?"

Blaine hace una mueca, y se acerca más en un atento de ver a quién el barman le está hablando. Pero apenas puede ver un asomo de silueta, un silencioso asomo.

Hay un quejido colectivo—o aunque sea un quejido del ochenta y cinco por ciento—y Blaine vuelve su mirada a la televisión para ver que ha habido un strike-out. Unas cuantas personas se ven privadamente orgullosas, y Blaine desearía saber quiénes de sus amigos le va a cuál equipo, porque quiere saber si debería estar feliz o celebrando a costa de la mayoría o uniéndose al puchero de la mayoría del bar.

De cualquier manera, debería irse. Blaine trata mirar al barman a los ojos, pero el hombre se apoya en la encimera, frente a él. "¿Quieres otra?"

"No, me gustaría pagar mi cuenta," Blaine responde, buscando en su bolsillo trasero por su billetera. El dueño asiente, pero de repente hay un gran golpe, y el hombre salta hacia atrás en sorpresa.

"¡Dios mío!" Su cara se encuentra con la de Blaine, luego al suelo, y Blaine se da cuenta del errático movimiento y golpes que hay detrás de la barra. "¡Maldición!" el barman jadea de nuevo, y cae a sus pies. Blaine abre la boca un poco, y luego baja se su asiento, apresurándose al otro lado del mesón. Sus ojos caen a la escena presentándose a sus pies, y siente su corazón caer a su estómago en shock.

El barman le da la espalda a Blaine, de rodillas sobre el espasmódico cuerpo de un hombre. Blaine las reconoce como convulsiones—uno de sus compañeros en Dalton tenía un caso de severa epilepsia, y los momentos de histeria no eran poco comunes en el salón de cálculo de Blaine. El barman obviamente lucha por mantener la cabeza del hombre quieta mientras patea y sacude sus brazos a todas partes salvajemente. Un pie da con algunas latas vacías acomodadas a un lado, y caen a diferentes partes del suelo, rodando. Blaine patea algunas fuera de su camino cuando se apresura a ellos y cae a sus rodillas a un lado del barista.

"¡Necesitamos un objeto para que no muerda su lengua!" el hombre sisea, y salta para incorporarse sin darle otra mirada a Blaine, buscando en la encimera por algo que usar. Blaine se congela por medio segundo antes de darse cuenta que se le ha dado un deber. Se acerca y acomoda para tomar firmemente la cabeza del hombre, y se mueve para poder tenerla entre sus rodillas. Por primera vez, le mira a la cara.

Kurt.

Blaine siente como si todo su cuerpo hubiera sido embargado adentro y afuera por agua helada, y el mareo común del alcohol no es suficiente para hacerlo ver todo más nítido. Sus dedos, los de Kurt, se relajan y parecen crecer en grosor y sospechosos, como si de repente tuviera salchichas creciéndole de las manos. Kurt convulsiona, y su cabeza se levanta del suelo por un segundo antes de caer de nuevo con un sonido _doloroso. _Blaine jadea y el aliento se le escapa y puede ver las marcas en los ojos de Kurt. Sus manos vuelven a sostener con firmeza la cara de Kurt, de forma estable. Lentamente, el cuerpo de Kurt comienza a moverse más lentamente, extremidades sacudiéndose suavemente y marcas en su cara creciendo más y más de forma errática hasta que desaparecen completamente. El barista vuelve con las manos vacías, y suspira con alivio cuando ve que Blaine ha manejado y logrado que la cabeza de Kurt se mantuviera quieta. "Gracias, chico."

"N-no hay de qué," tartamudea, permitiendo sus propios músculos relajarse cuando el cuerpo de Kurt gradualmente detiene sus movimientos hasta que está quieto en su totalidad. Hay un resto de saliva humedeciendo parte de un lado de la cara de Kurt, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Blaine lo limpia con la manga de su traje. Mueve una mano para sostener el cuello de Kurt y levanta su cabeza para acomodarla sobre el propio regazo de Blaine, con gentileza y lentitud.

Kurt vuelve un poco con el cambio, y sus ojos se mueven bajo sus párpados, de un lado al otro, de un lado al otro. Su cara es aún más delgada, y más pálida de lo que Blaine recuerda, pálida como la luna en el medio del invierno. Hace las sombras bajo sus ojos mucho más obvias, como carboncillo cubriéndolo, y mientras Blaine sabe que es una teoría válida, esta vez, no es pintura lo que está en su cara.

Si Blaine habría de tener rabia por él, habría reservado una fracción de esa rabia que se había dirigido a sí mismo a Kurt, pero todo de evapora en cuanto lo ve, en el suelo y temblando. No puede estar molesto, no puede encontrar la emoción en sus reservas. Es eso lo que llaman amor, sospecha. Te convierte en un completo idiota, se da cuenta. "Oye," susurra, acomodando un mechón de su cabello. "Estás bien ahora."

"¿Lo conoces?" El barman pregunta, pasando sus manos por la tela de sus pantalones nerviosamente. "¿Deberíamos llamar una ambulancia, o algo?"

Y, de repente, en un instante, Blaine es atraído como magnetismo a la vida de Kurt, y da miedo qué tan ansiosamente deja que pase, cómo le da la bienvenida al dolor en su corazón de vuelta. "Lo conozco. Vive algunas cuadras de aquí. Lo llevaré a casa."

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" el dueño pregunta, acomodando su postura y haciendo un gesto a una de las camareras.

"¿Puedes llamarme un taxi?" Blaine pregunta, acomodándose de manera en que tiene los brazos de Kurt bajo los suyos, y sus manos sujetas sobre su pecho. Kurt está tiritando ligeramente, y su suéter es demasiado delgado y endeble bajo los dedos de Blaine.

"Claro." El dueño se incorpora y patea algunas latas regadas fuera del camino. Blaine poco a poco se levanta, manteniendo a Kurt fuertemente sostenido, y comienza a llevarlo hacia la puerta. Es muy, muy ligero ahora, extremidades largas y escuálidas. La camarera se apresura para estar a su lado y comienza a quitar gente del camino. Todos están muy concentrados en el juego para darles siquiera una segunda mirada.

La chica abre la puerta para Blaine y ayuda a sacar a Kurt al medio de la noche, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Hace frío, la luna apenas acaba de hacer su aparición sobre el rascacielos como una luz plateada, y Blaine mantiene sus brazos alrededor de Kurt de manera un poco más estrecha, tratando de darle el máximo calor corporal posible. La camarera se ocupa en atraer al taxi, saltando de arriba abajo en la acera, mientras Blaine sigue frotando sus manos de arriba abajo en los brazos de Kurt, fricción generando calor, al menos, eso es lo que Blaine espera. Kurt se incorpora con ligereza, dándose cuenta de sus alrededores con levedad.

"Qu…"

"Shh… estás bien," Blaine le dice con suavidad. "¿Puedes pararte un poco para mí?"

Kurt asiente, y se acomoda para apoyarse más en sí mismo. Blaine presiona un beso a su cabellera, de la manera en que lo haría con un niño pequeño. Kurt huele a pintura y jabón y todo lo que Blaine recuerda.

"¿Va a estar bien?"

Blaine mira a la camarera, parada frente a él con sus manos abrazando su regazo.

Trata de responder con la verdad, pero la verdad está lejos de él. "No lo sé," le dice. _No lo creo, _se dice a sí mismo. Algo anda mal, lo sabe. Kurt está enfermo, muy enfermo, y Blaine no tiene un plan más allá de llevarlo a Santana, quien sabe qué hacer. Quien _necesita_ saber qué hacer, porque Blaine no sabe nada, y es de completa inutilidad. Kurt podría comenzar a convulsionar otra vez y morir, justo allí, en sus brazos, en la esquina de la calle y Blaine no sabría qué hacer.

Pero no puede estar congelado por el miedo ahora. Dejar que el pánico le controle sólo hará las cosas peores. Kurt depende de Blaine para que lo mantenga y lo lleve a casa a salvo.

Un taxi frena justo frente a la curva, y Blaine une sus dedos, presionando con fuerza. "Te llevaré a casa, ¿Está bien?" murmura, y Kurt asiente sólo un poco, ojos aún cerrados.

Sólo les lleva unos cuantos momentos antes de que el taxi está estacionado frente al edificio de Kurt. No ha cambiado en nada, excepto que quizá perdió algo de su pintura en la puerta principal, ya desteñida por el paso del tiempo. "Volveré en un minuto, ¿está bien?" Blaine le dice al taxista, mostrando el dinero. Deja a Kurt en el asiento del auto y sale afuera.

Va dos pasos a la vez y para cuando ya está enfrente a la puerta, golpea con ambos puños la puerta. "¡Santana!" exclama, poniendo sus palmas en forma de megáfono frente a su boca, "¡Santana!"

La casa está en completo silencio. Blaine trata de abrir la manilla. Cerrada.

"Mierda." Blaine se vuelve al auto, antes de golpear la puerta una vez más. "¡Ábrela!"

Nada. Blaine pasa sus manos por su cabello en frustración y da media vuelta. No tiene más opción.

Se apresura al taxi y entra, cerrando la puerta nuevamente. "En realidad, disculpa," le dice al taxista, tomando más dinero de su billetera, "pero, ¿Podrías llevarnos a otro lugar?"

**xxx**

Kurt no ha ganado más conciencia para el momento en que Blaine abre con llave la cerradura de la puerta y los hace entrar en su propio apartamento. Responde con pequeños movimientos cuando Blaine le pide que camine o se levante, pero más allá, no ha hecho intentos de hablar, o de siquiera abrir sus ojos. Blaine prende la luz a medida que entra en las habitaciones, y lleva a Kurt hasta su recámara. Su decoración se siente extraña para él ahora, de alguna forma trivial y tonta, y no sabe por qué de repente se preocupa por el lila en las paredes cuando debería encargarse de Kurt. Pero cuando se mueve, Kurt prácticamente dormido en sus brazos, tiene ganas de romper el vidrio de cada imagen que ven pasar, odiando su propia sonrisa mirándole en regreso, odiando a esa gente en las fotos por ser capaces de quedar capturadas en el tiempo.

Tropieza con un par de vaqueros en el suelo, y casi deja caer a Kurt, pero lo atrapa en el último momento. Kurt suelta un pequeño quejido de protesta, y Blaine suspira, sacudiendo los vaqueros de donde se enredaron en sus pies. Va más allá y busca con su mano ciegamente por la cama. Ya localizada, desciende lentamente hasta que pone a Kurt sobre ella y luego enciende la lámpara en la mesa de noche. La luz tenue ilumina la habitación.

Kurt ya colapsó cabeza abajo en la cama, desordenando las perfectamente arregladas sábanas. Blaine se despoja de su suéter, quedando en la simple camiseta debajo y lo tira al suelo antes de quitar los zapatos de Kurt de sus pies. No está usando calcetines, y hay pintura morada en el puente de su pie derecho.

Blaine trata de recordar lo que su madre siempre hacía por él cuando se sentía enfermo de niño. Caldo de pollo. Baños de esponja. Privilegios de la televisión. Ninguno de esos aplicaba aquí. Se pregunta, y no es la primera vez desde que el dueño del bar lo sugirió, si debería llevar a Kurt a un hospital, pero el hecho que siempre lo detiene es que si lo lleva, lo perderá. Kurt no es su familia, Kurt no quiere si quiera tener que ver con Blaine jamás—si Blaine lo lleva, Kurt será arrebatado y llevado a algún lugar al que Blaine no puede seguirle, y no puede hacer eso. No puede hacerle eso a Kurt, no puede hacerle eso a Santana, y, por egoísta que sea, no se lo hará a sí mismo.

Cuando toca la frente de Kurt, está pegadiza con sudor.

"Está bien," se murmura a sí mismo. "Está bien." Sabe lo que es, lo que tiene que hacer, pero su más profundo ser ya está trepidando en auto-desprecio. Toma el suéter de Kurt con las meras yemas de sus dedos, apenas respirando mientras lo sube sobre la piel. Mira al techo y trata de entretenerse en ver mientras desliza la prenda sobre la cabeza de Kurt. Se va al suelo con la ropa sucia por lavar de Blaine. Tiene que ver por un segundo para desabrochar el botón y cierre de los vaqueros de Kurt antes de que su mirada se dispare hacia arriba otra vez. Se siente tan mal, como si estuviera sacando ventaja. ¿Pero no se supone que hay que mantener a la gente limpia cuando están así de sudorosos? Piensa en películas y programas de televisión, y parece una regla general.

Al menos está usando ropa interior. Gracias a Dios por los pequeños milagros.

Lo cubre con una manta rápidamente y lo acurruca de manera que su cabeza esté sobre las almohadas. Kurt se pone sobre un lado y murmura a sí mismo, y Blaine toma la ropa para tirarlas en el cesto. Si tiene unos minutos, las llevará abajo para el cuarto de lavado y limpiarlas. O mejor aún, le podría comprar a Kurt algunas prendas más confortantes, que realmente le eviten la tembladera de frío.

Se dirige al baño principal y toma una pequeña toalla. Abre el agua tibia y moja sus manos en el proceso, esperando hasta el punto adecuado. Da una mirada a la puerta y está aliado de ver que Kurt sigue acostado pacíficamente.

Una vez que el agua está suficientemente tibia, sumerge la toalla y el escurre sobre el lavamanos. Vuelve al lado de la cama cerca de Kurt. Busca y pasa el objeto gentilmente por su frente y mejillas, eventualmente trazando la línea de su mandíbula para donde su cuello está brillando con gotas de sudor. Kurt tararea y acerca su cabeza a Blaine. Sus ojos se abren, suave verde y tranquilo bajo sus pestañas. Blaine vuelve a poner la toalla sobre sus cejas, voz suave. "Estás bien. Duerme."

Kurt asiente y cierra los ojos una vez más. Blaine no puede detener la ligera risa ahogada que escapa de sus labios—es la única vez que Kurt ha obedecido algo sin discutir. Pela la sábana centímetro a centímetro, y la pasa por el pecho de Kurt, sus brazos, su estómago. Envía su mente a otro sitio, y piensa sobre letras de canciones y erizos y el Panini que tuvo para el almuerzo ese día mientras limpia la pálida piel frente a él, firme y pegada a hueso y músculo. Ángulos de las costillas de Kurt se notan ligeramente, estiran su piel, y Blaine piensa que luce como un lienzo estirado demasiado. Es una pintura, en óleo y falta de color, retorcida y _mal _pero tan, tan ridículamente hermosa.

Como una de las obras de Kurt, de siluetas humanas trazadas con ambarino.

La rabia se levanta y asienta, pesada y ardiente en la garganta de Blaine, pero la traga de vuelta. Mira la cara de Kurt, coloreada de sombras y brillo, y _sabe. _

Kurt le ha estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo.

**xxx**

Blaine duerme en el sofá esa noche, acurrucado con un viejo cubrecama azulino que encontró en el clóset. Para su sorpresa, duerme bien, despertando sólo una vez para vigilar a Kurt. Kurt está enterrado bajo todas las sábanas extra que Kurt podía encontrar, y un poco saludable bochorno irradia por sus mejillas. Blaine le roba un beso a su frente—sabe que no tendrá tiempo para más.

Se levanta tarde, y va a trompicones hasta la cocina para hacer huevos y pan tostado. Está sirviendo una taza de té cuando escucha un suave sonido detrás de él. Da la vuelta para encontrarse con Kurt entrando a la sala, las sábanas aún cubriendo su cuerpo y sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos se encuentran con Blaine, cautelosos y abiertos, y su boca muestra una expresión de ansiedad.

"Buenos días," Blaine dice gentilmente, "El desayuno estará listo en un momento."

Kurt parpadea, líneas apareciendo en su frente. Blaine vuelve con el té. Escucha a Kurt llegar a la mesa y sentarse en una silla y Blaine sonríe. Sirve las tostadas en dos platos junto a los huevos y coloca todo en una bandeja. Kurt tiene sus manos en su regazo y sus ojos clavados a la superficie de la mesa. Blaine desliza el plato bajo sus narices y se sienta frente a él. "Puedo hacer más o algo diferente," ofrece, levantando una tostada a su boca.

"No, está bien, gracias," Kurt farfulla, su cara aún agachada. Sus ojos atrapan a Blaine mirándole expectativamente, así que toma una tostada en mano y comienza a mordisquear la corteza.

Blaine no vuelve a mirar a Kurt otra vez hasta que los dos empujan sus platos hacia delante. No quiere asustarlo. Escucha, escucha el crujido del pan y el ruido de los huevos, los sonidos del té y el tintineo de los cubiertos sobre cerámica.

"Traté de llevarte a tu casa," comenta con calma mientras le da vueltas a los restos de té en su taza. "Pero Santana no respondía, así que te traje aquí. Espero que no te moleste. No podía dejarte donde sea." Levanta su mirara y encuentra la mirada de Kurt en su cara. Kurt inicia el contacto visual y lo termina inmediatamente, incluso cuando asiente.

"Gracias," murmura. Después de un momento, aclara su garganta y pregunta, "¿Dónde… dónde me encontraste?"

"Un bar," responde, entendiendo la ironía de la situación.

Kurt hace una mueca y masajea su sien con sus dedos. "Pero… pero si iba a donde Bernie…"

"¿Quién es Bernie?"

"El tipo al que le compro pintura," Kurt le dice. Esconde su cara con sus manos y sus hombros tiemblan. "_Dios. _Qué jodido _miedo_."

"Estás bien," Blaine le recuerda. Quiere acercarse y tomar la mano de Kurt, pero se detiene. No importa cuánto quiere, no sería lo correcto.

"Estoy tan lejos de 'Bien'," Kurt murmura, frotando sus ojos. La sábana sobre sus hombros se desliza un poco, revelando la piel desnuda de ellos. De la manera en que está, lo hace ver como un pájaro aferrado sobre una roca, alas arriba y resguardado.

"Kurt…" Blaine empieza. "Kurt, puedes decirme, te puesto ayudar…"

Kurt levanta su mirada entonces, y Blaine se retrae ante las lágrimas anidando en los bordes de sus ojos. "¡Blaine, no _puedes _ayudarme!" Sisea. "¿Entiendes? ¡No puedes!"

"¿Por qué no?" replica, inclinándose más cerca de Kurt. No entiende— ¿Por qué Kurt siempre tiene que alejarlo? ¿Por qué no le dice la verdad? Es enloquecedor, saber que Kurt está allí, está sentado con algo _mal _en él, y que es demasiado terco como para no admitirlo, para no dejar que Blaine le ayude. No lo soporta. "¡Kurt, sólo dime! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es tan malo que no puedo saberlo?"

"¡Blaine, cállate!" Kurt grita, poniendo sus manos en la mesa y parándose. Pasa al lado de Blaine, aliento pesado y lágrimas empezando a caer de sus mejillas.

"¡No!" Blaine no se levanta, pero se da la vuelta en la silla suficiente como para que sus caras estén a un pie de distancia. "Kurt, _por favor, _sólo… ¡Dime qué pasa!"

"¡No!" Kurt acomoda la sábana de nuevo sobre sus hombros y se aleja. Blaine levanta sus brazos y se levanta.

"¡Bien! ¡No me digas!"

"¡No lo haré!" Kurt responde sobre su hombro.

Blaine le sigue hasta la sala, mirando cuando Kurt se da cuenta de que no puede irse sin ropa así que se vuelve en dirección al cuarto. "¿Y entonces? ¿Te vas de nuevo sin más? ¿Me dejas aquí por otro maldito año?"

Kurt se da la vuelta y aguijonea a Blaine con un dedo tan fuerte en el pecho que Blaine sabe que dejará una marca. "No tienes derecho a juzgarme, Blaine Anderson. ¡Ni un poco!"

"¡Eres tan _egoísta_!" Blaine exclama de vuelta, quitando la mano de Kurt bruscamente. "¡Mandas todo a la verga y crees que está bien tratar a la gente así, como si fueran estúpidas, como si nunca entenderían, y si no entienden está bien joderlas por diversión y luego salirte de sus vidas cuando te aburres!"

"No tienes…" Kurt empieza, comenzando a temblar.

Pero Blaine no puede escuchar. Sus manos son puños en el aire y resiste la urgencia de patear el suelo. "¿Tienes _idea _de cuánto tiempo pasé _llorando _por ti, egoísta de…"

"¡Estoy _muriendo, _maldito imbécil!" Kurt le grita, cara roja, y el aire se siente pesado, los corazones laten, laten con fuerza, y es el único sonido que alguno de los dos siente. Las palabras comienzan a asentarse entre los dos, dando vueltas en las motas de polvo, pesadas y oscuras e imposibles de borrar.

* * *

**Ufff. Así que... el secreto está afuera. Este fic contendrá desde ahora varias cosas de tema médico. Hasta la próxima y dejen una review. Amor es gratis :'D**


	8. Chapter 8

Es la primera vez que Blaine ve a Kurt llorar de verdad.

Llora, con sollozos que desgarran su garganta y pecho y escapan de su boca, al aire a su alrededor, roto y fuerte y real. Se aferra a la sábana a su alrededor tan fuertemente que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos, y se estremece, jadeando y ahogándose y tambaleándose un poco con sus propios pies. Kurt nunca pareció como alguien que llorar, pero ahora es como si hubiera guardado todo durante los últimos años, y ahora ha explotado, destruido.

Es lo que pasa cuando alguien no se permite sentir, Blaine se da cuenta. No se desvanece con el paso del tiempo, o se derrama por las uñas y folículos del cabello. El sentimiento perdura, y se ancla, profundamente en tu cuerpo, hasta que se vuelve tan grande que se desborda y no se puede esconder. Tristeza, rabia, soledad. Amor.

Realmente, realmente nunca se va.

Da un paso hacia adelante y toma a Kurt por los hombros antes de que pueda caer, tomándolo y presionándolo a su pecho. Las manos de Kurt se aferran a su camiseta y esconde su cara en el cuello de Blaine, aliento cálido y húmedo en su piel. Está temblando tanto que la sábana comienza a deslizarse, y Blaine la acomoda rápidamente, sus brazos alrededor de Kurt y sosteniéndolo, una mano en su costado y la otra en la parte trasera de su cabeza, acariciándole levemente.

"Shh…" murmura, con suavidad, "Shh…" Quiere decir más, quiere prometerle a Kurt que todo está bien, que_ él_ estará bien, pero no puede, no cuando… no cuando es mentira.

Kurt está _muriendo_.

Su cuerpo es tan sólido y fuerte y real, pero de repente Blaine podría de misma manera estar sosteniendo un montón de cenizas, listas para escapar de sus manos con la próxima ráfaga de una tormenta. Kurt tiembla bajo los dedos de Blaine, y es como si realmente estuviera despedazándose, como si estuviera hecho de una cubierta muy frágil, de hielo, que lentamente se quiebra en las manos de Blaine.

Kurt está muriendo. Y nunca lo mencionó.

¿Cómo se sentiría, mantener ese secreto cerca de ti, todos los días? ¿Tenerlo allí, pesado y oscuro en la caverna de tu corazón? Lo sentirías, Blaine se pregunta. ¿Puedes sentirlo cuando mueres? ¿O es sólo el conocimiento de que está allí, esperando y comiéndote de adentro hacia afuera? ¿Puedes sentirte vaciarte? _Hombre vacío, hombre lleno…_

¿Es eso lo que Kurt siente, todos los días? ¿Lo oculta con sonrisas y bromas y capas de pintura, cada mañana? ¿Lo fuerza todo para sus adentros, sellado con risas, y lo presenta al mundo como la imperfecta verdad?

Blaine sostiene a Kurt tan fuerte como puede hasta que se desploma al suelo, posicionándolo en su regazo y meciéndolo de un lado al otro, de un lado al otro, y Kurt llora, tiembla y muere. Kurt está muriendo, muriendo, muriendo.

Parece imposible. Es _Kurt—_tan dogmático y fuerte y apasionado y _vivo. _¿Cómo alguien así puede estar muriendo? La muerte es para otra gente, gente de lugares lejanos. No Kurt. No lo merece.

Pero es real, y está pasando, y no hay nada que Kurt pueda hacer para detenerlo, así que sólo sostiene a Kurt y lo deja desmoronarse, muros cayendo, como el Imperio Romano, fuerte y real y vivo hasta que dejó de serlo, hasta que terminó en ruinas y una religión olvidada. El dios Hefestos, raído y débil en la isla de Lemnos, porque incluso los Dioses pueden caer.

_**xxx**_

Kurt termina vistiéndose en un par de pantalones de chándal, los más sueltos que tiene Blaine, y una camiseta vieja que Blaine ganó en un concurso de radio en la universidad. Sus tobillos se salen un poco del dobladillo, dejando sus pies fríos y expuestos, así que Blaine rebusca un par de pantuflas escondidas debajo del sofá y se las da también. Se sientan en lados opuestos del sofá, ambos con una taza de café cada uno. Los ojos de Kurt están vidriosos y sonrosados, su nariz rojiza. Observa a Blaine, parpadeando lentamente, labios y garganta trabajando en el café con pequeños, suaves, dolorosos sorbos. Se ve aún más vulnerable ahora que nunca antes, completamente vestido y despierto. Es porque sabe la verdad ahora, Blaine sabe. Porque Kurt le está viendo, y ambos saben que Blaine podría decir una cosa y quebrar a Kurt completamente, romperlo de manera que nunca se pueda reparar.

Debe ser aterrorizante para Kurt. Es aterrorizante para _Blaine. _

"¿Crees que puedes decirme?" le pregunta, sin verlo.

"¿Tengo alguna otra opción?" Kurt responde con amargura, voz ronca y más profunda que lo que Blaine ha escuchado antes—desgarró su garganta con llanto.

"Siempre tienes otra opción," Blaine le dice, sus manos en sus rodillas, determinado a no tocar a Kurt, a no asustarle. "No tienes que decirme."

Kurt se acomoda, de manera que abrace sus piernas. "No… quiero… debo decirte. Debería decirte."

"Está bien." Blaine se atreve a mirarle, aliviado de encontrarse con una pequeña, liviana sonrisa. Se arriesga otra vez y acerca su mano para tocar la de Kurt, atrapada contra las piernas de Kurt. "Gracias por confiar en mí."

Kurt ladra una corta risa, niega con la cabeza y apoya su mentón en sus rodillas. "Yo…" suspira, mira a otra parte. "¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que mi papá tuvo una arritmia cuando yo aún estaba en secundaria?"

"Sí," Blaine responde, haciendo una mueca.

Kurt se encoge de hombros. "Bueno, fue hace un año, creo. Santana… sé que no actúa siempre como tal, pero ella… ella se preocupa. Por las personas. Y había estado teniendo estos dolores de cabeza…, así que ella… me hizo ir a ver un doctor. No podíamos costearlo, pero… pero no le importó un carajo. Pero…Hmm… cuando hicieron los exámenes…"

Aprieta sus ojos, y sus pestañas dejan pequeños rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, como las alas de un pájaro en la nieve. Finalmente, fuerza las palabras afuera con un murmuro que se insinúa a sí mismo por los oídos de Blaine y recorre su cuerpo, asentándose helado y pesado en su estómago.

"Era un tumor."

_**xxx**_

Blaine aprende, aprende demasiado para siquiera procesarlo todo en una hora. Cuando Kurt habla, es siempre en ese susurro rasposo, y mientras habla, la emoción pareciera derramarse de su voz hasta que es invisible, incolora, ausente.

Es benigno, y mientras Blaine siente una oleada de alivio, Kurt se la arrebata inmediatamente. Los tumores benignos podrán no crecer tan rápido, le dice, pero claro que crecen, o de otra forma no tendría uno en primer lugar. No es considerado cáncer, dice, no si es benigno, pero aún cause el mismo daño. Sólo que más lento. Señala al punto en su cabeza donde se le ha dicho que es-su lóbulo parietal, presionado en su cortex sensorial. Pérdida de memoria, le dice a Blaine. Dolores de cabeza, torpeza, nausea. Recientemente, las convulsiones. No sabe si se está poniendo peor.

Blaine piensa sobre pasar el día sabiendo que algo está mal en tu cerebro, y apenas la idea le hace incómodo y turbado. Hay algo tan personal sobre el cerebro—no debería ser víctima de las mismas enfermedades que plagan el resto de tu cuerpo. No es justo. No es justo que de repente comience a convulsionar y se desmaye, no importa donde esté. No es justo que Kurt esté muriendo. No.

"¿Qué dijeron los doctores?" Blaine pregunta. Kurt levanta una ceja.

"Blaine, aún estamos tratando de pagar la primera cita. No tenemos dinero."

"Pero, ¿qué hay del… ya sabes… seguro de vida?"

Kurt sólo le da una de esas miradas y abraza sus piernas con más fuerza.

"Lo odio," musita en sus piernas. "Lo… lo revisé y… y sigo esperando a que los otros síntomas aparezcan."

"¿Cuáles otros?" Blaine pregunta suavemente.

Kurt niega con la cabeza y cierra los ojos, "Cambio de personalidad," murmura, "Problemas con el habla." Tiembla, tiembla de pies a cabeza. "Perder mi vista."

"Pero… dijiste que crecía… más lento, ¿Verdad?" la lengua de Blaine se siente extraña modulando las palabras. _Eso. _La cosa matando lentamente a Kurt de adentro hacia afuera.

"Sí, es genial," Kurt suelta una risita. "Puedo morir más tarde."

Blaine hace una mueca y se acerca. "Pero debes ir a ver un doctor. Pueden deshacerse de esto. Pueden curarlo…"

Kurt levanta su cabeza bruscamente de sus rodillas. "¿Qué parte de 'no tengo dinero' es tan difícil de entender?" replica. "No tengo fondos, Santana y yo no podemos costear el seguro de vida, y _no tengo dinero, _Blaine. ¡Así que deja de hablar como si esto es algo que puede ser reparado!"

Se levanta con un salto del sofá y comienza a pasear por la habitación, manos retorciéndose en el mero aire. "¿Por qué no lo entiendes?" dice con brusquedad. "Voy a morir, ¿De acuerdo? Y tú… sigues hablando como si es algo que un par de cientos de dólares puede reparar…" Se tropieza, y golpea sus puños contra la pared, y se agarra a sí mismo con fuerza, temblando mientras Blaine se sienta en silencio en el sofá, sin atreverse a mover. Es como si se estuviera aferrando a una roca frágil, como las criaturas que Blaine contemplaba en las costas de las playas de Carolina del Sur a las que iba de niño con sus padres. "Cuando hablas de esa forma, a veces olvido que voy a morir," Kurt musita. "Y eso lo hace peor cuando recuerdo."

"Aún hay tiempo…" Blaine empieza, pero Kurt lo interrumpe con una risa cortante. Blaine esperaría que fuera cínica, pero… no. Kurt realmente encuentra esto gracioso. Trabajó tan duro en que no le importe que lo encuentre gracioso. Le hace sentir a Blaine aún más enfermo.

Es una cosa ser capaz de encarar a la muerte. Es otra hacerlo mirándola desde arriba y riendo. Pensar que a Kurt le importa tan poco, cuando a Blaine le importa demasiado…

"Blaine, soy una bomba de tiempo," Kurt murmura, alejándose de la pared y caminado de vuelta al sofá. "No sé cuando esta cosa presionará justo en el lugar adecuado para matarme. Ha sido un año desde que fui diagnosticado. Estaba teniendo estos dolores de cabeza por seis meses antes de eso. ¿No lo entiendes? Podría morir cuando sea, y preocuparme por eso no hará nada para detenerlo."

La sonrisa se desliza de su cara cuando deja su cuerpo caer en el sofá, escondiéndose. "Me molestaba," masculla, apenas oíble. "Me molestaba, al principio. Lo odiaba."

Blaine lo sabe. Ahora comienza a entender.

Entiende cómo puedes empezar a odiar algo tanto que, mientras el tiempo pasa, te acostumbras a ello. Deja de importar. La importancia de la cosa, esa sola cosa, se empequeñece y empequeñece cada vez más hasta que sólo el odio permanece. El odio y la rabia y el auto-aborrecimiento.

Entiende como Kurt puede odiarse a sí mismo, puede odiar a su cuerpo por traicionarlo de esta forma.

"No… no lo comprendía," murmura, mirándolo apenas. "Cuando te vi… no comprendía cómo podías pensar que tu vida era tan mala que debías bebértela. Y entonces… cuando hablamos, me pregunté cómo podías vivir tu vida así… cuando aun tienes tanto por vivir… pero supongo que nunca hice la gran cosa cuando estaba vivo. Y no las hago ahora que estoy muerto. No mucho ha cambiado. Excepto por lo de estar muerto."

Blaine siente la punzada en sus ojos y nariz, pero la fuerza debajo de nuevo. "Así que… lo sabías," dice. "¿Cuándo nos conocimos, ya lo sabías?"

Kurt sonríe ligeramente, y se acomoda en el sofá para estar en el lado opuesto del de Blaine. "Me enteré dos días antes," dice. "Necesitaba una distracción. Fuiste una buena. Por unos minutos, al menos. Luego… por más tiempo."

Así que eso es todo lo que Blaine había sido. Una distracción.

Una parte de él le dice que debería estar molesto. Es ridícula. No puede discutir el hecho de que Kurt necesitaba algo, alguien, quien sea para alejarlo de todo, hacerlo sonreír y reír y atrapar copos de nieve con la lengua de manera que cuando los dolores de cabeza volvieran, no lo harían de manera tan punzante.

Pero aún si no está molesto, está herido.

Lo ama. Ama a Kurt, lo ama más que lo que jamás imaginó amar a alguien. Lo sabe, ahora. Ama su ingenio, su sarcasmo, su cinismo. Ama la canción de los copos de nieve y Enya y pintar con los dedos y polvo de carboncillo y agujeros en la ropa y el hecho de que Kurt está muriendo no hace ninguna diferencia.

Ama a Kurt ahora que sabe que está muriendo, y Blaine lo seguirá amando incluso cuando esté muer—

No puede terminar el pensamiento. Piensa en otra cosa, otra cosa de la que pueda hablar.

"¿Quién más sabe?" pregunta.

Kurt deja su cabeza caer en los cojines y cierra los ojos. "Tú. Santana."

"¿Brittany?"

"No lo entendería."

"¿Y tu padre?"

Kurt hace una mueca, y Blaine piensa que Kurt comenzó a llorar otra vez, pero Kurt sólo escondió su cara en el sofá, tomando un respiro y abriéndolos de nuevo. "No. Él no."

Blaine entrelaza los dedos de sus manos y mira al suelo. Luego, susurra, "Creo que a tu padre le gustaría saber."

Kurt niega con la cabeza. "¡No voy a llamarlo para preguntarle qué cuenta y decirle que su hijo podría estar muerto en una semana!" suelta, pero todo el sarcasmo del mundo no puede ocultar las palabras detrás de las palabras.

"¿Así que vas a esperar hasta que reciba una llamada diciéndole que es demasiado tarde?" Blaine pregunta. "Kurt, no puedes ocultarle esto."

"Lo he hecho y lo haré," Kurt replica, pero la duda en sus ojos es notable.

"Kurt, tu padre puede ayudarte…"

"¡Blaine, ha trabajado en una tienda de neumáticos durante toda su vida!" Kurt le lanza una mirada y pone sus brazos sobre su pecho, mirando a otra parte. "No tiene el dinero necesario para cualquier tipo de tratamiento. ¿Así que qué bien podría hacer, decirle que estaré muerto pronto y que no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarme? No. Ya miró a mi madre morir y no le haré lo mismo."

Bufa molestamente por la nariz, y Blaine permanece sentado, mirando al suelo.

Finalmente, se permite tragar saliva y humedecer su reseca garganta. Aún se quiebra en la primera palabra, pero el resto sale claramente, suavemente. Cierra los ojos y suspira antes de: "Tengo el dinero."

"_No_," Kurt dice inmediatamente. "De ninguna jodida manera."

"Mi trabajo me paga bastante bien." Blaine habla sobre la voz de Kurt. "Tengo un fondo. Tengo más que suficiente dinero para pagar por el tratamiento, incluso si el seguro no lo cubre. Puedo pagar por él."

"No, Blaine…" La cara de Kurt se ha vuelto pálida fría aún con la luz de la mañana brillando por la ventana. Es como una figura de cera, en el sofá, una vela humana. Una bomba de tiempo, Kurt dice. Las bombas explotan en pedazos de escombros y calor y la fuerza del aire. Pero las velas se derriten con el fuego hasta que no hay nada más que cera. Kurt sigue completo, enfrente de Blaine. No ha empezado a derretirse, no en el interior.

"No entiendo por qué no quieres vivir," Blaine murmura, y se acerca a Kurt un poco. Kurt suelta sus hombros, pero aparte de eso no se mueve.

"No puedo aceptar eso. No puedo dejarte hacer eso por mí," Kurt discute, mordiendo su labio.

Blaine se acerca aún más, siente las lágrimas salir de sus ojos. "No lo haré por ti, entonces," dice. "Pero _por favor, _Kurt. Deja hacerlo para mí. Incluso si no piensas que vale la pena ayudarte, por favor déjame ayudarme dejándote no morir."

Kurt abre la boca, sin decir nada. Jadea, parpadeando. Ve hacia Blaine, respirando hondo. "¿Por qué…?"

Blaine permite que sus dedos descansen sobre los de Kurt, suaves como las alas de una mariposa. Incorpora su cabeza y mira a Blaine. "Sí te amo," dice, y Kurt se aleja inmediatamente, aferrando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y retrayéndose. Es una transformación tan repentina, y Blaine se da cuenta de cuantas emociones Kurt a sentido en una hora. Debe ser exhaustivo, pero todas esas son malas emociones, todas las que nunca muestra. Embotelladas. Embotelladas, pero agitadas y agitadas hasta el punto que explotan hacia afuera tan pronto la tapa se desliza y quita. Kurt está molesto, y no puede forzarlo adentro de nuevo. No puede parar. Blaine recuerda lo que se sentía, en su escuela después de su ataque, como iría al gimnasio y tiraría todo lo que tiene a la bolsa de boxeo, tratando de borrar la presión detrás de sus ojos. Recuerda lo que se siente dejar todo salir a la vez, y no es sencillo. Mira a Kurt agrietarse en los bordes, una represa desbordándose por ellas y empujando, empujando. Vidrio quebrándose.

"¡No puedes!" Kurt grita, mirando a Blaine y negando con la cabeza salvajemente. "¡No puedes hacer eso!"

"Escucha, entiendo que no me ames y no espero que lo hagas," Blaine se apresura, tropezándose con las consonantes mientras trata de tapas los agujeros con parches, igual sabiendo que nunca podrán. "No espero nada de vuelta. Pero por favor déjame hacerlo…"

"¡No!" Las manos de Kurt se levantan y sus puños se forman y deforman en frustración. "¡No puedes amarme! ¡No puedes amarme, no puedes!"

Nunca había visto a Kurt así. Perdiendo el control así. Incluso con la convulsión su cara se mantuvo calmada. Pero ahora Kurt está gritando y temblando y su cara está alterada con la frustración. La tensión cubre todos sus músculos, y sus ojos están cerrados, como si ni siquiera pudiera mirar a Blaine en ese instante.

"¿Por qué?" Blaine dice, calmado. Luego, más suavemente: "No tienes que amarme de vuelta."

Kurt sólo se encierra más, sus manos pasando sobre su cabeza para jalar al cabello allí. Gruñe para sí mismo, palabras que Blaine no puede oír, hasta que finalmente se ancla completamente al suelo. Quita sus brazos de su cabeza, y su cara es rojiza y desarreglada cuando la puede ver. Mira a Blaine, sacudiendo su cabeza lentamente de un lado al otro, con labios partidos y secos. "Porque," murmura, "Veo despecho todos los días. Y me importas bastante como para dejar que te pase."

Blaine cierra los ojos y respirar hondo por la nariz. "Kurt," dice. "Kurt, yo…"

Kurt se acurruca y apoya su mentón en sus rodillas. "No tiene caso, enamorarse de mí," dice. "No puedo enamorarme de vuelta. Moriré pronto igual. ¿Por qué no me olvidas? Nunca me _propuse _enamorarte."

"Porque no funciona así." Blaine se quita del sofá y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo a un lado de Kurt. No sabe si Kurt alguna vez se ha enamorado, no sabe si puede esperar que Kurt le entienda. Necesita que entienda, de igual manera. "No puedo no amarte ahora. Traté. No funcionó."

"Bueno, intenta otra vez," Kurt refunfuña. Su cabello está irguiéndose ahora, como un erizo, pero la luz toca el rojo de manera que Blaine piensa en llamas. Kurt empezó a quemarse, cera derritiéndose.

"Lo mismo va a pasar." Se encoge de hombros. "Así que, creo que tienes solo una opción, si no quieres romper mi corazón. Déjame ayudarte. No por ti, por mí. Déjame ser egoísta." Se encoge de hombros, pero en el interior de siente como si cada uno de sus huesos temblara con nervios.

Kurt ríe y frota su nariz con la tela del pantalón.

"En serio," Blaine dice, pasando sus manos por sus calcetines, intentando no vibrar por su piel. _Cálmate, cálmate_. Uno de los dos debe estarlo. "Es la única forma."

"Moriré de todas formas." Kurt dice.

Blaine suspira. "Bueno, al menos sabré que intenté hacer lo que pude lo posible por salvarte." Inclina su cabeza a un lado. "Además, ¿No de lo debes a Santana? ¿Cómo crees que se siente, cuidándote cuando sabe que le romperás el corazón una vez más…"

Kurt mira cortantemente a Blaine. Ajusta su mandíbula y entrecierra los ojos. "No la metas en esto," sisea.

Y Blaine sabe cómo hacer esto. Se levanta y le ofrece una mano a Kurt. "¿Quieres tomar una ducha antes de irnos?" pregunta.

Kurt se le queda mirando, perplejo. "¿Qué?"

"¿Quieres tomar una ducha?" Blaine repite, tratando de no sonreír ante la confusión de Kurt. Es un alivio, ver a Kurt honestamente confundido. No es una emoción que esté acostumbrado a ver en Kurt, pero es mejor que rabia. Es mejor que la desesperanza.

Kurt sacude su cabeza y parpadea. "_¿Qué?"_

"¿Es eso un no?"

Kurt parpadea. "Um… no. Supongo… me gustaría."

"Bien." Blaine camina hasta su clóset. Toma una toalla extra de la repisa y se encamina al pasillo. "Puedo conseguirte un cepillo de dientes si quieres."

Escucha a Kurt seguirlo a la habitación. Blaine sigue al baño y acomoda la toalla en la encimera. "Déjame buscar el cepillo."

Le sonríe suavemente a Kurt antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. Después de unos momentos, escucha el sonido de la cerradura y agua cayendo.

_**xxx**_

Media hora después, y los dos están en un taxi, no hablando mientras el auto va a través del tráfico. Kurt está muy quieto en su asiento, y pálido. Toda la emoción finalmente fue sacada de su sistema, y no tiene la energía para moverse. Descansa su cabeza contra la frialdad del vidrio, y no parpadea.

Cuando Blaine le mira después de diez minutos, Kurt tiene los ojos cerrados. Podría estar durmiendo, o podría estar cerrándose—no puede decir qué.

Kurt abre sus ojos cuando llegan a Lugar de Alegría, y frota sus manos juntas para mantenerlas tibias. Se tambalea hasta la puerta antes que Blaine y camina por la calle. Blaine le paga al taxista rápidamente y se apresura tras Kurt. Llega antes que él a las escaleras y se acerca para tocar la puerta, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Kurt hace un megáfono con las manos y exclama, "¡Santana!"

La ventana de arriba se abre en segundos, y Santana aun se ve igual que antes, o quizá un poco más esbelta en su cara, con su cabello oscuro envuelto en un moño y pintalabios escarlata aplicado en su labio superior. "¡Kurt!" dice, y desaparece adentro. Blaine jura que puede escuchar el sonido de los pasos por las escaleras, y luego la puerta frente a él está abierta, y Santana rodea a Kurt con sus brazos, abrazándolo tan fuerte que Blaine teme que ella rompa las costillas de él. "¡Me tenías tan asustada, maldición!"

"Disculpa," Kurt musita, manos descansando en los hombros de ella, masajeándolos ligeramente. Ella lo presiona un poco más, y luego mira a Blaine.

"¿Qué hace él aquí?" Trata de soltar a Kurt pero él solo le rodea la cintura con los brazos y masculla. "Me cuidó anoche, 'Tana. Me desmayé otra vez." Suena tan avergonzado de ello.

"Vinimos aquí primero, pero no estabas en casa," Blaine le dice mientras ella parpadea como intentando mantener las lágrimas a raya y pasa su mano por la espalda de Kurt. "No… no se me ocurrió otra cosa, así que lo llevé a casa conmigo."

Espera que le maldiga, le remire, o le empuje. Es lo que normalmente pasa. En su lugar, ella apoya su barbilla en el hombro de Kurt y murmura, "Gracias."

Blaine le da una pequeña sonrisa. Ella suspira e incorpora su cabeza para besar la mejilla de Kurt. Blaine nunca la ha visto así. Nunca.

Se pregunta si Kurt lo ha hecho. Se pregunta si es por eso que él la ama tanto.

"Entra." Ordena, señalando a Blaine y aun sosteniendo a Kurt. Caminan hasta el pasillo. Blaine les sigue, y cierra la puerta.

Es diferente, se da cuenta, porque se ve igual. Porque cuando venía aquí regularmente, siempre habían pinturas nuevas en las paredes. Pero reconoce todas estas. Kurt paró de pintar. Paró de pintar hace meses.

Aparte de eso, todo es como esperaba. La luz tenue en la esquina, los mismos objetos viejos de la cocina. Santana se sienta con Kurt en el sofá, una pierna de ella sobre las de él. Blaine se queda parado incómodamente en el medio de la habitación mirándolos. Kurt inclina su cabeza para murmurar en oído de Santana, y sus ojos siguen a Blaine, abiertos y rosados y oscuros con sombra.

"Entonces… ¿Sabe todo al respecto?" pregunta. Kurt se encoge de hombros. También Blaine. Sabe que Kurt jamás le dirá todo.

Blaine se relaja y levanta el mentón. "Santana, quiero pagar por el tratamiento médico de Kurt."

Kurt jadea y se quita de debajo de Santana. "Tú, molesto…"

Pero ella lo calla bruscamente, tomándolo por los hombros y colocándolo de vuelta contra ella. "Espera, ¿Qué?"

"Quiero pagar," Blaine repite. Mantiene su murada, y no parpadea si quiera cuando ella fuerza su mano sobre la boca de Kurt para detenerlo de que proteste. "Y después de eso prometo que los dejaré solos si quieren. Pero déjame pagar. Nada a cambio."

Ella entrecierra los ojos, sentándose más cómodamente en el sofá, estudiándolo. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganas?"

Y Blaine se da cuenta que a Santana jamás le han dado algo que requiera sacrificio. Que está más rota y herida en maneras que nunca admitirá, en maneras que nadie querrá notar.

"Sabes por qué," le dice, y, por un instante, sabe que ella piensa en Brittany, y que ella sabe mejor que él.

Kurt la empuja ligeramente y mira a Blaine. "Pequeña mierda." Se comienza a levantar, abriendo su boca para sin dudas discutir con Blaine por jugar sucio, por involucrar a Santana. La única persona que le importa suficiente como para que le importe él mismo.

Santana se acerca para tomar la cara de Kurt en sus dos manos. El rojo de sus uñas muerde la pálida piel de las mejillas de él. Kurt trata de alejarse, pero ella presiona más, incorporándose y pegando su frente contra la de él. "Kurt, pagará para que te mejores."

"'Tana…"

Ella cierra los ojos y respira hondo por su nariz. "Kurt… no tienes que… es nuestra oportunidad."

Nuestra oportunidad. Porque Santana necesita la vida de Kurt más que él.

Porque, ¿Qué pasa cuando un corazón se rompe tantas veces que no se puede arreglar?

"San…." Kurt trata de nuevo, pero ella niega con la cabeza, hombros empezando a temblar.

"Kurt… _por favor…."_

Los ojos de Kurt se encuentran con los de Blaine, vidriosos y azules y resignados, y Blaine sabe. Kurt quizá es capaz de negarse a sí mismo, negarle a Blaine, rechazar todo lo que el mundo puede ofrecer, pero no puede hacerle eso a Santana.

Sus ojos la miran, y él pone una mano bajo la barbilla de ella. "Está bien," murmura en una voz rasposa, besándola ligeramente en la nariz. "Por ti."

* * *

**Tardanza debido a vacaciones. Lol, ¿Hay alguien aún esperando por ésto? si aún están con vida, dejen una review.**


End file.
